Life Happens
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: Sequel to Different Light.All the girls got their happy endings with their guys but let's see what goes down when the fairytale has ended and life begins? Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo. Characters:Cena,Randy,Adam,Ted,Cody,Brett DiBiase,Chris Jericho, Christian and others.
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to Different Light. We hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my ocs. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No copyright infringement intended.

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Amelia groaned a little as she woke up and headed to the bathroom in the hotel room she shared with Brett. The baby had decided to play soccer with her bladder again. But she smiled anyway as she rubbed her belly and calmed down the little boy growing inside. She wasn't surprised to find the room empty. It was like that most days now. Brett would be up and gone before she woke up working out with the guys or whatever. She'd always shrug it off and usually one of the girls would come and check on her. She had just two months left until the baby was born and then she'd be at home for a little while. Stephanie had agreed that she could do what Missy had been doing and work from home until the baby was old enough to travel. Right on cue, there was a knock on the door and she finished in the bathroom and waddled to the door to find Cody and Kara standing there with breakfast in hand.

"We brought breakfast. I hope you're hungry." Kara said walking in.

"I'm starving." Amelia laughed.

"Good. Where's Brett?" Cody asked.

"He is probably working out." She said sitting down.

"Okay. Well, Missy called. Emma is sick so she is staying home."

"Again? Poor Em has been so sick lately." Amelia said as she ate three of the donuts looking up at them. "What?"

"Nothing. I almost forgot how much pregnant women eat." Cody said. "But I must say, you've been the least crazy out of all the pregnant ladies I've had to deal with. Well, you and the other Mrs. DiBiase over here. There must be something mellowing in the DiBiase gene pool." Amelia laughed sadly.

"Is everything really okay?"

"Yeah, I…just wish Brett and I spent more time together is all."

"I'm sure things will settle down once little DiBiase comes." Kara added. "It did with Ted."

"I hope so."

Missy sat in the nursery with Emma in her arms. She had been running a temperature of 102.4 and was finally asleep. The doctor said it was another double ear infection. It seemed that Emma had had at least ten to fifteen double ear infections over the last year and half. She had had bruising after play group when the teacher said she didn't fall or anything. The doctor said it was just the ear infections causing her to bruise easily. Missy had told John that she thought it was more because Emma shouldn't be having that many ear infections but he said the doctor would know if it was something serious. He told her that she was just overreacting because of the hormones with the pregnancy. She was two months from her due date with their son.

She felt her phone vibrate and saw it was John. "Hey, baby." She said softly as to not wake up her daughter.

"Hey, how's Emma?" He said.

"She has a fever of 102.4. The doctor said it's another ear infection. He gave her some antibiotics." She said as she gently placed Emma in her crib.

"I'm sure they will help." He said trying to make her feel better. He knew how worried she was about Emma.

"They haven't been. She keeps getting them." She said walking out of the nursery.

"Baby, she will be fine. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine and so is our son. I'm just worried about Emma."

"She is going to fine." He said soothingly. "I will be back soon. Try not to worry so much. Emma will be fine."

"I hope so. I miss you so much."

"I know baby. But just a few more weeks and I will be home to help when Noah is born. I love you Missy."

"I love you too."

"I will see you soon. I love you and Emma."

"I love you too. See you soon." She said before hanging up. She wished she could be as sure that Emma would be okay as he was. She just was certain it was more than ear infections.

Janessa smiled as she stood watching Nola, and the newest addition to their family, Claudia playing. She and Adam had fallen in love with the now 11 month old little girl six months before and the adoption had just been finalized. She smiled as Cody and Ricardo's daughter walked over to them too. She was watching the girls and waiting for Adam to come back from his meeting with Stephanie. He'd been complaining of numbness is his arms and pain in his back so Stephanie had insisted that he go see the doctor after Wrestlemania. He was meeting with Stephanie and the doctors to go over the results. She hoped everything would be alright.

Lauren walked into the locker room with Sophie. She smiled when she saw Nola, Claudia, and Lily playing. She put Sophie down with them and walked over to Janessa.

"How are things?" She asked.

"Pretty good. Adam is having a meeting with Stephanie and the doctors. I hope everything is alright."

"I'm sure it will be." Lauren smiled.

"I hope so."

"Aren't we missing someone? Like Emma Cena? The girls are inseparable." Lauren laughed. All of the girls were close. You rarely saw them without each other.

"Missy called. Emma is sick and she didn't want to bring her."

"Poor Emma. But that's probably good. We don't want the others sick if Emma is contagious."

"I agree." Janessa said. "So where's Randy?"

"Petitioning John for us to be Noah's Godparents." Lauren said laughing. "He wants more babies."

"Yeah?" Lauren nodded. "And for the look on your face you don't want anymore?"

"I don't know. I mean…He's so busy and I've got work and Sophie. We hardly get any time alone together as it is. I told him we would talk about it again." Janessa nodded. "Did you and Adam have any trouble deciding to adopt?"

"No. It was never a question with us. We always knew we wanted more babies." Lauren nodded.

"I just don't know if I do. We have so much going on right now. I'm not Missy, who gets pregnant just by being near John." Janessa had to laugh at that. "I just think we need to wait longer. Sophie is only a little over a year."

"You just have to talk to Randy about this. Be honest and open with him about things."

"Thanks." She hugged her friend.

Missy got up and headed to the nursery to check on Emma. She hoped her temperature was down. She walked in and saw Emma was awake.

"Why are you awake, sweet girl?" She said picking up her daughter. She felt her and could feel the fever in her. She got the thermometer and placed it in her ear. "104.5!" She panicked a little. "Okay, we need to get to the hospital."

She put Emma back in the crib and rushed to get dressed. Once she was, she grabbed Emma and headed to her SUV. She secured Emma in her car seat and headed to the hospital. She called John's cell on the way and got voicemail. "John, please call me. I'm taking Emma to the hospital. Her temperature is 104." She hung up and continued to the hospital. She hoped John would call.

She rushed into the ER with Emma in her arms. "I need to see a doctor. My daughter's temperature is 104." She told the receptionist.

"One moment." The receptionist began putting Emma's information into the computer. "Please take a seat and someone will be with you soon."

"No! You don't understand! I want to see a doctor right now!" Missy said walking toward the door that had opened when someone came out.

"You have to wait." The receptionist said to her.

"No! I will not wait. My daughter is sick and she is seeing a doctor now!" Missy ignored her as she walked back to where the nurses and doctors were.

"Ma'am, have you been triaged?" The nurse asked her.

"No but I'm not waiting out in that waiting room. My daughter is sick with a 104 temperature and I want her to see a doctor now!"

"I'll see her." One of the doctors said walking around the desk. "Please come this way. Nurse, can you come and get Miss?"

"Cena. Emma Cena." Missy said to him.

"Miss Emma registered."

"Of course." The nurse said following.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Amelia sighed into her phone. "You said you'd be home an hour ago. I'm starving."

"Then go to lunch babe. I've got a few more promo things to do and I'll be home I swear."

"Fine, whatever." Amelia said hanging up. She walked to the kitchen. She looked around the house and realized that she didn't want to be alone. She got her stuff together and headed to the hospital.

Missy sat in the rocker chair in the room holding Emma. The doctors in the ER had admitted her to run more tests. They worried about all the infections and fevers she had over the last year and half. John had called and said he was on his way. She hoped he got there soon. The doctor would be in there soon with the test results.

"Hey, girl." Amelia said walking in. "How is my goddaughter?"

"Her temperature is still high and they are waiting for the test results." Amelia nodded. "Why aren't you at home resting?"

"Home is the loneliest place on earth these days. Brett's never there and when he is, he's still somewhere else. I just...I don't know what's happening to us Miss."

"Have you talked to him about it?" Missy asked her.

"No, we haven't really had the chance." Amelia sat down in the other chair in the room across from Missy.

"You need to. Honesty is best and communication." Missy said putting a sleeping Emma in the crib. "Maybe the baby thing scares him. It happens."

"It didn't with John."

"No." Missy said sitting back down which she did slowly because of her pregnant belly. "But they are two different guys. Everyone reacts differently to pregnancy."

"I just feel that he isn't in this anymore. How could that happen so fast?"

"Mel, just talk to Brett about this. Be open and honest. That's all you can do because you will drive yourself crazy with everything else."

"Thanks Miss." She said just as the doctor came in.

"Mrs. Cena, we have Emma's test results." Doctor Green said.

"Yes." Missy said standing. Amelia came over and stood beside her.

"The bone marrow biopsy and the blood work show that Emma has aplastic anemia."

"What exactly does that mean?" Amelia asked for Missy.

"It means Emma's blood isn't producing enough new blood cells."

"What do we do?" Missy asked. "How serious is this?"

"It's very serious. Based on all the tests, Emma has a severe case and very life threatening. We will have to keep her hospitalized."

"What is the treatment?" Amelia asked.

"We can try blood transfusions but I think a bone marrow transplant is the best thing."

"Why are we talking bone marrow transplants?" John asked walking in. He landed in Tampa and immediately came to the hospital.

"I was just telling your wife that your daughter has a condition called aplastic anemia. She will have to be hospitalized and a bone marrow transplant is her best chance." The doctor replied. "Here are the pamphlets on things. I will let you read them and talk it over."

"Thank you, Dr. Green." Amelia said to him. The doctor nodded and left the room. Amelia looked over at Missy as she stood over the crib looking at Emma. "Miss, it will be alright. We will get through this. We will appeal to everyone to get checked and see if they are a match. I'll make sure of it."

"What if we don't find a match?" Missy said turning to face Amelia and John. "I can't lose my baby."

John walked over and pulled his very emotional wife into a hug. "We will find a match." He whispered to her. "Before we jump to conclusions on things. Let's look everything over and see what the options are. See how we can find the best match. But I promise you, we will find a match."

Amelia walked out into the hallway leaving John and Missy alone with Emma. She let a few tears fall. She was worried about Emma and Missy too. She knew what losing Emma could do to her. She was about to walk into the ladies room when she heard someone call her name. She closed her eyes a little. This was the last person she wanted to see right now.

"Amelia?"

"Chris."

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting a friend."

"I'm here with the Make A Wish people."

"That's nice." She said.

"Why the cold shoulder?" she looked at him and shook her head.

"You stalked me, jumped ship, almost killed my fiancé and crashed my wedding."

"I can see how those are bad things. But I'm different now. I swear."

"Yeah, sure. That's awesome Chris. I really have to go. Brett is getting the car so….."

"Mr. Irvine, sorry to interrupt but we really need to get to that signing. Amelia?"

"Bridget?"

"Oh My God! It's been forever. You look great."

"Thanks. You too."

"Rumor has it that you got married."

"Rumor's true. Brett and I have been married for almost two years now."

"Brett DiBiase?"

"Yeah. Which reminds me. I need to meet him out at the car. So you guys have a great rest of the day and I'll see you around I guess." She said as she walked quickly to the elevator.

Missy and John read over the information the doctor had given them. The best chance for a match was a sibling. Missy wondered if Noah even could donate.

"Mr. Cena, you wanted to see me." Dr. Green said walking in.

"Yes, my wife and I read over the information and it said a sibling is the best chance for a match. Would our son be able to donate? I mean he isn't born yet."

"We can try the stem cells from him but we would have to deliver him now."

"It's too early. I can't lose him too."

"Mrs. Cena, we don't even know if he would be a match. I understand you had an amnio not that long ago?"

"Yes, I did."

"Well I can look that over and let you know if he is a match."

"If he isn't then what?" John asked.

"We will test you and anyone else in your family. If no one matches, we will place Emma on the national registry."

"Alright." John replied.

"Well I will look at the amnio results and get back to you." The doctor left.

Janessa had gotten all the kids to lie down on the bed as she read them a story. She must have drifted off too because when Adam came back to the hotel room, he smiled seeing the girls cuddled on either side of Janessa fast asleep. He walked over and sat in a chair for a while watching them wondering how he was going to tell them the news that his last match had been just that. His last match.

Lauren walked into the hotel room and saw Randy asleep on the bed with Sophie on his chest sleeping. She had to smile at the sight. She knew how much he wanted them to have another baby but she didn't believe this was the right time. They were just so busy with their careers and Sophie.

Chris walked the children's ward of the hospital visiting the Make a Wish kids. He walked a little ways down the hall and saw John inside one of the rooms. He wondered if he was there visiting. Their friendship had been pretty much non existence since everything with Amelia and Brett. He walked a little further down and saw Missy there too. They both were standing by a crib. A nurse walked by and Chris stopped her.

"Excuse me, but is John Cena here visiting kids too?" He asked her.

"No, Mr. Cena is here with his daughter." She said quickly before heading out.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Cody walked through the hallway and smiled when he came across Lauren and Kara.

"Lovely ladies. How are you today?" He asked as he kissed each of them on the cheek.

"Great. How are you Codes?" Kara said.

"Fabulous, nervous, excited, stressed. But just another month to go." Cody sighed.

"You have that dinner with Ricardo's parents tonight don't you?" Lauren asked. Cody nodded.

"Yeah and I'm a little nervous about it."

"I'm sure it will be fine." Lauren said as her cell phone went off. She saw it was Amelia. "Hey, Amelia." She listened as Amelia explained about Emma. "Thanks for telling me. Bye."

"Everything okay?" Kara asked.

"That was Amelia. Emma is in the hospital."

"What? Is she okay?" Cody asked worried.

"No, she has aplastic anemia and it is serious. It's very life threatening."

"No, not my Em." Cody said. "What do they need us to do?"

"I don't know. I'll stop by the hospital in a little while and find out. I need to tell Janessa. Have you guys seen her?"

"She's probably with Adam. You know he found out he can't wrestle anymore? He's not taking it well." Cody said.

"He can't wrestle anymore?" Kara said. Cody shook his head. "Poor Adam."

"I know. I will catch you guys later." Cody said as he hugged them both and walked away.

Amelia walked into the locker room and sat down on the bench with her head in her hands. This had been the worst day ever. Emma was sick, she'd seen Chris and Bridget and Brett was nowhere to be found. She shouldn't have been surprised really. She'd seen more of Jay in the last few months than she had of Brett. There was always some excuse. She looked up when the door to the locker room opened. Brett walked in with one of the other guys laughing. He noticed Amelia sitting there and he stopped laughing.

"Ame, baby what's the matter?"

"Everything. Emma is sick, she could die." Brett sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"She's sick. She could die without a bone marrow transplant. On top of that, Chris was at the hospital. He was there with the Make A Wish foundation. And so was his new assistant. Bridget. A real blast from the past."

"Bridget? Like college Bridget?" Brett asked.

"Yeah."

"Wow, I haven't seen her since…." Brett trailed off.

"How did she even get here?"

"I don't know baby. I really don't know. I love you but I have to go."

"You have to go? Brett, I really could use you right now." Amelia said.

"I'm sorry baby. I'll see you at home later okay?"

She sighed once he left and headed out. She needed to talk to Jay or someone. She didn't want to bother Missy when she and John were dealing with Emma.

John stood outside the room on his cell phone. Everyone was calling him to find out what they could do. He told them right now there was nothing until the doctors finished the tests. He looked through the door at Missy who was sitting in the rocker chair by the crib looking at Emma.

"Mr. Cena, we have the results." The doctor said walking up.

"Alright." John opened the door and they headed in.

Missy looked up. "You have the results?"

"Yes. The baby doesn't match and there is no way to use his stem cells." The doctor said looking over things. "Mrs. Cena, you don't match either. I'm sorry."

"What about me?" John asked.

"You don't match either."

"How is that possible? We are her parents."

"It's not uncommon. I think we should put her on the national registry."

"Alright." John said to him.

Lauren walked into the locker room and saw Randy, Adam and Janessa plus the girls. She knew Cody had gone to find Ricardo.

"Hey guys. I'm glad you're all here." She said as she sat down next to Randy and kissed him. Sophie climbed up in her lap. "Amelia called me. Emma is in the hospital."

"What? Is she okay?" Janessa asked.

"She's sick. She needs a bone marrow transplant or she could die."

"Oh my God." Janessa said. "I'll have to stop by the hospital and see if she needs anything."

"What did the doctors say Adam?" He sighed.

"Well I might as well tell you before the announcement is officially made. I've been having some pain the last few weeks. I've shaken it off but it got worse right before Mania. The doc says I have two choices, I can either retire or I'll be in a wheelchair in a year." He looked over at Janessa. "My last match was my last match."

"I would rather you retire and be with me and the girls than you end up in a wheelchair." She looked at him. "I know how much you love your job and how much it means to you. But your health is the most important thing."

"I know. That's why I am retiring." He looked from her to their girls. He wanted to be a hands on dad.

Janessa moved closer to him. "No matter what, I'm here for you. We will get through this together." He nodded slightly and kissed her.

Amelia sat in catering picking at the fruit salad in front of her.

"You know, it might be better for you if you eat it. I'm sure the baby would like it."

"Are you stalking me again?" She asked Chris as he sat down at the table with her.

"No. But I did want to ask you something. The nurse told me that Emma is sick. How serious is it?"

"That's not my place to tell you."

"I'm not trying to start any trouble. Cena's my friend and I want to help if I can." Amelia sighed.

"She could die. She needs a bone marrow transplant."

"God, John and Missy must be so worried."

"Yeah." Amelia replied. "Plus with Missy being seven months pregnant. That puts pressure on them too."

"Are you okay? You seem sad and distant."

"Chris, I don't' really want to tell you my problems."

"Amelia, I'm sorry about everything. I was stupid and crazy. I'm better now. I know what I did wrong and how wrong the way I acted was. I want you to be happy and I should have respected your choice. I'm very sorry."

"I appreciate it. So how are you liking your new assistant?"

"She's something else. She says you went to college together?"

"Yeah, she's...she's the reason Brett and I broke up before."

"Really?" Amelia nodded just as Jay walked up.

"Chris, I hope you're not bothering her and stressing out my God Son."

"No. Listen, Cena's daughter is sick. We need to organize a way to get everyone tested to see if they're a match. I was talking to Amelia to help me get that together. She's agreed to help me." He said looking at her.

"Really Amelia?" Jay asked.

"Yes, I want to help Emma." Amelia replied.

"Alright. I will help." He wasn't going to let Chris be alone with Amelia.

The doctor walked in to Emma's room. "Mr. and Mrs. Cena?"

"Yes?" John turned to look at the doctor. It was one that he hadn't seen before.

"I'm Dr. Baker. I'm a specialist in this field. I have conferred with the other doctors and after reading Emma's bone marrow biopsy results, we feel that a bone marrow transplant is her best chance. We know you or your wife doesn't match. So far, we have found no one on the national registry either. So we think you should have your family tested and anyone else who might want to."

"Alright. Thanks." John said to him. He sighed and walked out of the room. He texted all the guys and explained things. He looked back through the window where Missy was holding a sleeping Emma. He had to find a way to save her. He had to. If they lost Emma, it would kill them both. He sighed. "God, please let us find the answer. And soon."

Please Reivew!


	4. Chapter 4

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Brett walked down the hallways, his mind in a million different places. It hadn't really hit him that he and Amelia were having a baby. Not until he'd actually felt his son move for the first time. That's when it had all become real. He bumped into someone and looked up to see the reason he'd lost Amelia before standing in front of him.

"Bridget..."

"Hey Brett." She said as the smile spread across her face. "Congrats on your marriage and baby. I saw Amelia earlier and she looks great. So do you by the way."

"Thanks. Well, it was nice seeing you. I have to go." He said quickly and headed to the locker room.

Adam and Janessa along with Cody and Ricardo arrived at the hospital. They wanted to see how Emma was and to check on John and Missy. They arrived at the room and saw that Emma was sleeping and Missy was too. John had arranged for Missy to stay with Emma as much as she wanted. John was sitting in the chair in the room. He looked up and saw them outside of the room. He quietly got up and walked out careful to not wake Emma or Missy up. They had a rough night. Missy was restless because of Noah and Emma was because of a fever.

"Hey, guys." He said.

"Hey, how are they?" Adam asked as they hugged.

"Okay and stable. Missy didn't sleep well last night because Emma was up with a fever and then Noah was restless." John sighed. "I feel horrible that I can't do more to help." He walked over to the window and looked at the two most important people in his life. "I have to do whatever to save Emma."

"Maybe I can convince her to take a break and get some rest." Janessa said.

"Good luck with that. She hasn't left Emma's side." John said just as Kara and Ted walked up with the twins. Kara was holding both babies and Ted was looking anywhere but at his wife's face. Cody took Olivia and that was when he noticed her hospital bracelet.

"Why is Liv wearing a hospital bracelet?" He asked.

"Ask your friend." Kara said.

"I told you I was sorry. I was carrying the groceries in and got Bree out of the car. I hit the lock with my elbow by accident. The doors locked with Liv, the rest of the groceries and the keys inside. It took the locksmith and the paramedics 45 minutes to get there."

"You idiot! Everyone knows you take the babies in first." Adam said.

"She was so red and having trouble breathing by the time they got her out. The doctor said she would be okay. She was just a little dehydrated and to watch her for any changes in behavior." Kara said still glaring at her husband. "How is Emma?"

"She had a fever all night. Missy hasn't slept well. Noah's been restless."

"Let's us convince her to the cafeteria. Just to get out." Janessa said.

"Good luck." John said as he saw that Missy was up.

"Hey." Kara said walking in with Janessa.

"Hey." Missy said back. She looked at her daughter who was still sleeping.

"Let's go to the cafeteria and get some food and get you out of here. Just for a minute."

"I can't leave her."

"Miss, John is here. It will be okay. You have your cell phone. Honey, you need to get out."

"Alright." She said reluctantly. She followed them out where John and the guys were. They each hugged her. "I'm going downstairs. Call me if anything happens."

"I promise." John said kissing her. Once she was gone, he turned to the guys. "The doctor wants to do a bone marrow transplant. Will you guys get tested to see if you match?"

"Of course." They all said before turning to Ted.

"So, locked your daughter in the car huh?" John said to him.

"It was an accident." He replied. He knew it would take Kara a while to forgive him for it. He never would hurt his children. He just wasn't thinking.

"Dude, you have some ass kissing to do."

"Major, major ass kissing. Jewelry always works wonders. But it's got to be big."

"Why didn't you just put your fist through the window?"

"I panicked."

"Well you better make it up to her."

Janessa and Kara got Missy some food and made her sit down. "You need to eat for yourself and the baby."

"I know but I keep thinking about Emma."

"I know the feeling." Kara said with a sigh.

"What?" Missy asked.

"Ted locked Olivia in the car."

"What? Why would he do that?"

"It was an accident. He was getting the groceries out and he got Bree out. His elbow locked the car with the groceries, Olivia and the keys inside. It took time to get her out. I was so scared."

"This maybe a weird thing to ask but don't you guys have keys to each other's cars?" Missy asked looking at Kara.

"I was across town at meetings with Stephanie. I got there the same time the ambulance did."

"Adam found out he's got to retire." Janessa said causing them both to look at her.

"What?"

"Yeah if he doesn't, he could end up in a wheelchair. I would rather have him with me and the girls all the time then end up in a wheelchair and unable to do anything."

"I understand that." Missy replied. "We love them and we know how much they love what they do. But we also understand that the injuries they suffer are real and can be life threatening. So we support them in whatever decision they make."

"Yeah." Kara agreed.

"I just hope he can be okay with staying with me and the girls."

"I'm sure he will. He loves spending time with his girls." Missy replied. She then turned to Kara. "You know Ted locking Olivia in the car was an accident."

"I know. But it really wouldn't be so bad to make him suffer a little bit would it?"

"Absolutely not." Janessa said laughing. "Seriously though Miss, is there anything we can do to help Emma?"

"Could you guys get tested to see if you're a match? She needs a bone marrow transplant."

"Yeah totally. I'll call Lauren and Randy too."

"And if Brett can get his head out of his ass long enough maybe we can get him to get tested too." Kara said. "I swear I know he's Teddy's brother and all but I just want to ask him if he was dropped on his head as a child. He's been completely ignoring Amelia for the last month or so."

"She mentioned something about it." Missy replied. She looked at her watch. "I better get back upstairs. I don't want her without me for too long."

"Missy, John is there." Kara said to her.

"I know but I'm her mommy. She's my little girl."

"Everything will be okay." Janessa said hugging her. "Let's get you upstairs."

They threw their trash away and headed upstairs. Adam, Ted and Cody had gotten tested while they waited. John hoped someone would match.

"Did you girls have a nice time?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, we talked. Girl talk." Janessa replied before kissing him hello.

"The guys all got tested and we're just waiting on the results now." John said. Missy nodded. "Don't worry baby. We will find a match."

Teddy picked up his phone and called Brett to see if he'd come down and get tested as well. Kara had mentioned to him the worry she had over Brett and Amelia's relationship being in trouble. He'd told her he'd talk to him. Brett picked up his phone and told Teddy that he and Amelia would be by later and quickly hung up as the person he was having lunch with came back to the table. She smiled over at him and he returned the smile, the awkwardness that should have been there gone.

"I'm glad you agreed to do this. It'll give us a chance to catch up."

"Me too Bridget. Me too."

PLease Reivew!


	5. Chapter 5

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Amelia sat in the locker room and looked over at Jay and Gail. They'd offered to keep her company until Brett showed up to give her a ride to the hospital.

"He should be here soon guys." Amelia said.

"It's no trouble Melly. You know we don't mind." Jay said.

"Besides, it gives us a chance to compare notes." Gail said as she rubbed her barely visible belly.

"Word to the wise, speed dial restaurants are your best friend." Amelia laughed.

Brett pulled up to the arena and parked walking past the wrestlers sitting outside smoking.

"Did you have a nice lunch?" He heard and turned around looking at Randy.

"It was lunch."

"Right. And any particular reason you were having lunch with Jericho's assistant and not your pregnant wife?"

"She's an old friend."

"I'm well aware of who she is. The reason you and Mel were split up for six years. My wife and your wife are friends you know."

"I don't really see how this is any of your business."

"Because Mel is like a sister to Lauren which makes her like a sister to me. And I would hate for her to get hurt."

"It was just lunch."

"Make sure you keep it that way."

Brett headed into the arena and located Amelia. "Hey, babe. Sorry, I'm late."

"Must have been an important lunch meeting?"

"Not really important." He said kissing her. "Let's head to the hospital."

Amelia said goodbye to Jay and Gail and headed out. They were soon the way to the hospital. Amelia wondered who he had lunch. If it wasn't important, then why was he late? They arrived at the hospital headed in.

"How is she?" Amelia asked when she walked in the waiting room.

"Same." Janessa replied. "We all got tested and are just waiting for the results."

"You should get tested." Adam said to them.

"We are." Amelia said pulling Brett to where the doctor was. They explained what they wanted and were taken to the lab to get tested.

John watched from the window as Missy sat with Emma watching cartoons. He had just gotten the news that no one tested so far matched Emma. He sighed. He would do anything to save his daughter.

"You know you can hold a press conference and ask everyone for help." Amelia said walking up.

"What?" John asked turning to her.

"If Missy wasn't so emotional right now and so pregnant, she would have thought about this herself." Amelia said. "Call a press conference with Vince's permission and asked everyone to help. Ask them to get tested. There's a match out there for her somewhere."

"That's a fantastic idea." John said.

"Good. I'm glad you said that because I've already got the ball rolling. Vince has promised we can do a press conference before Raw next week."

"Amelia, thank you so much." John said hugging her. Her cell phone beeped and she looked at it.

"It's no problem John. Emma is my god daughter. Missy is like a sister to me. I'm going to do whatever I can to help them." She said as she sent the text back. Chris smiled when he received a text back from Amelia.

"Do you think I should have Missy there with me?" John asked.

"I would say yes but I don't think she will leave Emma." Amelia looked into the room. She hugged John and headed into the room. "Hey girl." She said to Missy.

"Hey." Missy smiled.

"There is my beautiful Emma." Amelia said picked her up and hugging her. "How do you feel baby?"

"Okay." Emma replied as Amelia put her back in the crib.

"So, I was talking to John and so far no one matches." Amelia said to Missy.

Missy sighed. "We're never going to find a match."

"Hey, we will." Amelia placed an arm around her very pregnant, emotional best friend. "I talked to John about holding a press conference and asking everyone to get tested."

"Really?"

"Yep. This will bring out tons of John's fans. You know how popular he is. We are going to find a match."

"Thanks." Missy smiled. "You honestly think that it will work?"

Yeah, I do. You've got three of the best in the world working on it."

"Meaning?"

"Nothing."

"Right. There are only two people who say that so either you're working with Phil or Chris on this. And I hope to God that it's not Chris."

"He saw John here and asked the nurse. She told him Emma was sick. He asked me how serious it was. I told him it was pretty bad. He's at the arena with Jay organizing the guys."

"He's helping?" Missy asked.

"Yes and before you ask I honestly don't think he has an agenda or plans. He is just trying to save Emma."

"You're right. Focus should be on Emma." She looked at her friend. "So, what's up with you and Brett?"

"I don't know. I just feel like he is pulling away from me. I don't know if it's the baby or what?" She looked at Emma and then Missy. "Did John pull away from you when you were pregnant with Emma or now?"

"Are you kidding? John is all about the pregnancy sex now like when I was pregnant with Emma." Missy laughed before getting serious. "John and Brett are different. You should tell him how you're feeling. You have to be honest."

"But Bridget is lurking about."

"What does that bitch want?"

"I don't know. She is Chris's assistant. I just…I feel self conscious with her here. I mean, she is thin and what not and I'm a big cow. I'm a pregnant cow."

"You are beautiful. Brett loves you. You don't think he will be tempted again do you?"

"A year ago I would have said never. But now I'm not so sure." Amelia said honestly. "I just want things to be the same between us and I feel like they never will be again."

"You should talk to him. Amelia, honesty is the best thing in a marriage and communication."

"You sound like a marriage counselor." Amelia laughed.

"Mel, I'm married that's how I know this. John and I don't always agree or get along but then we talk and we mend it. After everything with Liz before we were married, we learned to be open and honest with each other and talk to each other. You need to talk to Brett and tell him what you're feeling."

Chris had called everyone to catering and was now standing up on a table in the middle of the room. "I want to thank everyone for coming. We are like a family here. At least I like to think so. And when one of our own is in trouble, we come together and help. Most of you don't know this but John Cena and his wife Missy recently found out that Emma needs a bone marrow transplant. You guys know and love Emma. Heck, I saw her call Show her Teddy bear last week. So I'm begging you all to make appointments to go to the hospital and get checked to see if you're a match. Do it even if you don't like Cena. You're not doing it for him. You're doing it for Emma."

The superstars talked among themselves and everyone agreed to get test. Most had spent time with Emma and even if they didn't like John, it was the right thing to do. Chris also told them about the press conference John was having on Monday before RAW. Hopefully there was a match for Emma somewhere.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Adam sat later that night and watched Nola and Claudia as they slept. Nola hadn't questioned Claudia being her sister, she'd embraced it. He laughed a little. That was the difference between children and adults. Adults resist change, children embrace it. He thought about Emma and how she was in the hospital fighting for her life. How brave she was being and all he'd been doing since they'd given him the news was feel sorry for himself. He'd tried to hide it from Janessa but he knew she was picking up on it. He smiled. Enough feeling sorry for himself. If Emma could be brave, so could he. In a way, the little girl was his hero right now and she didn't even know it. He looked down at the sketch pad in front of him and smiled. He'd sketched out a surprise for Emma. And all the rest of his "little girls". He loved them all like they were his own.

John sat in the chair and watched Emma and Missy sleeping. His girls. He had smiled when he looked at Missy and her stomach. His son would be here before long and he couldn't help but wonder if it would indeed be a happy occasion as it should be or a sad one. The doctor had told him that tons of his coworkers had made appointments to get tested. He hoped that one of them matched and they would be willing to donate. Whoever donated would be out of commission for a few days but then back to normal. The only thing that worried some donors was the anesthesia and the pain afterwards. He sighed and headed over to the bed where Missy was asleep. He lay down beside her and pulled her to him resting his hand on her stomach. He could only pray that they found a match. Losing Emma would devastate Missy and him and most everyone he worked with and was friends with.

Ted smiled as he looked at the girls sleeping in their cribs. He couldn't imagine the possibility of losing either one of them. He couldn't imagine what John and Missy were going through and his heart went out to them. Emma had become a part of his family too. And he was determined they were going to do whatever they had to do to save her. He walked toward his bedroom and slipped into bed next to Kara, holding her close.

"I'm sorry about locking Liv in the car." He whispered to her.

"I forgive you." She whispered back as they both drifted off to sleep.

Randy watched as Sophie slept comfortable beside Lauren in the bed. His heart melted every time he saw the sight. Lauren was a wonderful mom and he wanted them to have more children. Sophie was the best thing in the world. He couldn't imagine life without her in it. She was so sweet and innocence. Being a dad was the best thing in the world. His thoughts went to John and Missy and Emma. John was so worried about Missy and Noah and Emma. He felt horrible that he couldn't do more. He had hoped he was a match for her. John was one of his best friends. John had confided in him and the others how scared he was. Worried that he would lose Emma and what it would do to Missy. Randy sighed and walked over to the bed. He kissed Sophie before picking her up and placing her in the crib. He walked back over and laid down beside Lauren. He hoped she would come around to the ideas of more kids.

Cody put Lily down for the night and walked into the bedroom he shared with Ricardo. He smiled seeing he was already asleep. He thought about Emma and Missy and how he'd be beside himself if anything ever happened to Lily. He kissed Ricardo on the cheek and curled up next to him determined to find a way to help Missy with this.

Amelia sighed and looked at her watch. It was nearly 1100 and Brett still wasn't home. She guessed she shouldn't have expected him to be. She sighed to herself. She really hated that he was acting so strange but she knew Missy was right. She had to be honest with him.

Brett arrived home about midnight. He knew he should have called Amelia but he didn't think about it until he was on his way home. He and some of the guys went out for drinks. He was trying to get some fun in before the baby came. He had watched their friends who had kids and it seemed like they didn't have a lot of grown up fun. He walked up the stairs and to the master bedroom. He walked in and was shocked when the light came on.

"Where have you been?"

"Baby, what are you doing up?"

"Waiting for my husband. So where were you?"

"Me and some of the guys went out for a couple of drinks. It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? You could have called me. I've been worried sick."

"Sure you have."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing. I'm tired. Can we talk about it in the morning?" He said as he got ready for bed.

"But we need to talk now."

"Let's talk in the morning." He got into bed.

"Fine, in the morning." She sighed.

John got up and left Missy sleeping. He had heard Emma wake up. "Hey, baby girl." John said picking her up. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Emma shook her head and rested it on his shoulder and put her thumb in her mouth. John smiled and walked over to the rocking chair. He sat down with her in his lap and her head resting against his chest.

"You know when you were born, I use to do this to help you sleep so mommy could sleep." He whispered as he rubbed her back. "You always loved this." He held in his tears. What if a match didn't come, he would never get to help his daughter sleep again? "I love you Emma."

"I luv you daddy." Emma said as they rocked in the rocking chair. John had to smile and hold her close when she said it. He always melted when she called him daddy.

Missy turned on the bed and smiled a little as she saw John holding Emma. It always warmed her heart to see how much John loved her. She closed her eyes, fighting back the tears that pooled in them. She couldn't lose her baby. She just couldn't.

Chris sat there looking over the signup sheets he'd posted around the locker room with Vince's permission. Almost every active roster superstar and crew member had signed up to help Emma. Stephanie had even convinced her family to get tested as potential matches. But this wasn't enough. He felt like he had to do more. He had so much to make up for and he couldn't think of a better way than to help Emma. She was a child and she deserved the chance to live. He couldn't help but think about what he said to John when Missy was carrying Emma. Had he really threatened to hurt her? What was he thinking? He was going to do whatever to save Emma and make up for things. He only hoped everyone would allow him to do that.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Amelia groaned the next morning and got out of bed to get ready for the day. She had a lot going on. She had to coordinate Brett's signings and appearances and make sure everything was set for John's press conference. She'd temporarily taken over Missy's duties as his assistant with help from Kara, Ricardo and Jay's assistant Julia. She looked up at Brett as he walked into the room from the gym downstairs and sighed. She hated the distance between them. It was killing her. She felt the baby move and she rubbed her stomach to soothe him.

"It's alright Jace. Mommy's okay." She said softly.

Missy woke up and saw John already awake. "Hey, baby, why don't you go shower and get changed? You have a doctor's appointment today for the baby." John said to her.

"What about Emma?" Missy asked.

"She will be fine. The doctor has more tests for her and I will be here with her. You have to be checked." John walked over to his wife. "Missy, we can't neglect Noah. You have to take care of yourself and him."

"I know. I would never not take care of myself." She replied.

"Good. Then go get showered and changed." She smiled and headed into the bathroom.

He called Amelia while she was in there. He hoped she would agree to come and stay with Emma so he and Missy could head home and rest. He had made sure they had a comfortable bed at the hospital but he wanted to spend some with Missy at their house. Just to give her a break from being at the hospital. He thought it would do her good. He looked at her as she came out of the shower.

"Hey, Mel said she would come and sit with Emma while we are at the doctor. I figured we could go home and get some rest after that."

"I'll go to the doctor to get checked out but I'm coming back here."

"Missy…"

"NO John. She's my baby and I won't leave her for too long. If you want to go home, fine go. But I won't leave her. I won't. We still haven't found a match and I might not…..might not have that much time left with her." Missy said looking at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm staying here."

"Missy…baby please. You're exhausted. Just for a little while."

"NO. Go ahead and leave." She said. "But I'm staying."

"I'm not leaving without you." He said as he pulled her into a hug. "I just thought getting out of the hospital would be a good thing. Just for an hour or so. Amelia will be here. Missy, you have to take care of yourself for Emma and Noah. They need you healthy." He looked into her eyes. "Just for an hour or so."

"I can't leave her." She said softly.

John sighed. He pulled her back into a hug and held her. "Alright. We will find a match, Missy. I know we will."

"What if we don't? How do we cope with losing our baby?" She said softly as he held her.

"Whatever comes we will get through this together. We can handle anything as long as we are together." He sighed. "I didn't mean to upset you by suggesting we head home for a little bit. I just thought going home, being in our bed sleeping, and changing clothes there would be a good thing. Even if it's just for an hour or so. Missy, think about it."

Brett walked out of the shower and Amelia was sitting on the bed. "Brett, please can we talk now? It's important we do."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Us."

"What about us?"

"We're in trouble Brett. I feel like you're pulling away from me, from us and that scares me to death."

Lauren sat in the hotel restaurant with Sophie and Randy. They had heard they weren't a match for Emma. Lauren had to smile as Sophie ate her pancakes.

"Lauren, I wanted to talk about us having another baby."

"Randy, I don't think it's the right time right now." Lauren replied. "With our jobs and Sophie. It's not the time."

"What if, heaven forbid, Sophie got sick like Emma and needed a bone marrow transplant? Siblings are the best match."

"Noah doesn't match Emma. That's not always the case Randy." Lauren said with a sigh. "I just don't think it's time right now."

"Fine." Randy said turning his attention back to breakfast. He smiled at Sophie as she dribbled syrup on her dress.

"Eww, I sticky." Randy laughed.

"C'mon baby, let's get you cleaned up." He picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. Lauren sighed when they left. She hated when she and Randy didn't agree.

Janessa and Adam headed into the hospital with the girls. They hoped the doctors would let Emma see them. Nola had wanted to see Emma.

John smiled at them weakly. "How is she?" Adam asked.

"She's having a good day. She will be excited to see you."

"Uncy John, we pway wif Emma?" Nola said

"If she feels up to it. If not, maybe your Daddy and I can take you guys for ice cream so your mama and Auntie Missy can talk."

"I ceam!" Claudia said happily.

John smiled and walked into the room. "Janessa and Adam are here with Nola and Claudia."

Missy smiled. "Emma, do you feel up to see some friends?" Emma nodded. "Okay. I think they can color."

John nodded and opened the door and let the girls came in. "Okay, girls, let's see what pretty pictures you can draw us."

All three sat around the table in the room and began drawing. Missy smiled. It was nice to see Emma doing something normal. John had explained to Janessa that he wanted Missy to go home just for an hour or so. Janessa agreed to talk to her.

"Miss, how about we head down to the café and get something to eat? John and Adam can stay here with the girls. Just for a few minutes."

"Alright." Missy sighed. She turned to her husband. "Call me."

"I promise, baby." He kissed her and watched as she and Janessa left. John sighed and looked over at Adam. "I owe Janessa one. She's been a wreck."

"We're all going through changes. It's natural to freak out a little." John nodded. "I uh...came up with something for the princesses. I wanted you to take a look at." John nodded again and Adam handed him the sketch of the princess castle he'd designed. John smiled.

"I love it." John smiled. "I know they will too."

"So, how are you doing?" Adam asked.

"I'm a wreck too. I'm worried about it all. I'm worried about Emma and the thought of losing her. What if we don't find a match?" John looked through the window as Emma, Nola, and Claudia were coloring. "I'm worried about Missy and Noah. Missy is so stressed with everything about Emma. I know the stress isn't good for Noah. I worry that he will be early or something will happen to him. I worried about what all of this will do and is doing to Missy. I'm supposed to protect my family and keep them safe. I feel like I failed them."

"C'mon now, you couldn't have known this was going to happen. You had no idea. You haven't failed them John. You're doing all you can to help find a match for her. That's all anyone can ask of you. And I've heard that Amelia's been pretty busy working on it too. With some help from an unlikely source."

"What source?"

"Chris. He is helping Amelia."

"How does Brett feel about that?" John asked walking away from the window.

"I don't think he knows." Adam followed. "According to Janessa, Brett hasn't been home a lot or they haven't talked a lot."

"Missy mentioned something about that. That's not good you know."

"I know but Brett isn't listening anyone. I don't know what's going on in his head."

John nodded in agreement. He didn't know either. He hadn't seen too much of Brett which was unusual but he figured everything with Emma was keeping him busy. He looked at his watch. He had a few hours before his press conference and he hoped Janessa and anyone else could convince Missy to leave for an hour or so. He really felt it would do her good.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Amelia sat in the locker room on the verge of tears. She'd been completely overwhelmed at the response to John's pleas for help and she'd been even more excited to learn that every superstar and diva had gone to see if they were a match. But that was only part of the reason she was so emotional. Her talk with Brett hadn't gone quite like she'd hoped it would. He'd told her she was being ridiculous and that he loved her and the baby. But there was little to no emotion in his words. And that was when it became real for her. That their marriage was in trouble and he was pulling away from her. She wiped her face and went to the bathroom to reapply her makeup.

Chris walked down the hallway toward Brett's locker room to tell Amelia the good news. The testing center had called him. They'd found a match. He stopped short when he heard voices from around the corner.

"What is her deal lately? All she ever wants to do is have me up her ass all the time. And I don't want that."

"Why'd you marry her?"

"Because I love her. But the baby is just...too much to handle. I thought we were careful."

"Brett, it's okay. I'm sure when you figure out what to say, you'll say it." Bridget said pulling him to her. "Now, can we forget about her for a while?" Brett smiled and leaned in kissing her.

Chris hit the stop button on his cell phone and forwarded the video to Jay, Randy, John, Adam and Ted. He needed to talk to them before Amelia saw it. He had to figure out a way to break the news to her gently.

John was sitting in the room with Emma and Missy when his phone went off signaling a message. He played the message and was shocked by it. Brett was cheating on Amelia.

"What's that?" Missy asked him.

"Just a message." He was unsure about showing it to her. She had so much on her as it was.

"Can I see? It looked like it upset you." She moved to get his phone. "John, what's wrong?"

He sighed and handed it over to her. He never kept anything from her. "Missy, please remain calm when you see it. We have little ears nearby."

"Alright." She played the message. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Missy, little ears." John pointed to Emma.

"Sorry, princess." Missy said before turning to John. "Hallway please."

He nodded and followed her out. "What the hell is he thinking? I should go kick his ass for this. How dare he cheat? Stupid man. Always thinking with the wrong part of the body. After all the promises about how he had changed. He goes and kisses that skank. He deserves the shit kicked out of him."

"Calm down. You can't kick anyone right now." He pulled her to him. "I will take care of it. I will talk to the others who I'm sure got the same message. Stay here with Emma and I will call them."

She nodded. "Promise me you won't let Amelia see it before you guys talk to her."

"I promise I won't show it to her." Missy smiled and kissed him. He walked down the hallway just as his phone rang. "Yeah?"

"Did you get that message from Chris?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, I got it. Stupid prick."

"He should have his ass handed to him."

"Missy happens to agree with you. And judging by the string of words I just heard Lauren say, she's pacing and plotting ways to kill him."

"Well, she is my wife." Randy said with a laugh. "I'll call the rest of the guys and Cody. Meet you at the arena in 30?"

"I will be there."

Missy couldn't believe that Brett was cheating. He had promised them and Amelia that he had changed. That he loved her and wanted nothing but a life with her. She walked into the room when her cell went off. It was Janessa.

"Hey, Janessa. What's up?" Missy asked.

"Did you see that message?"

"Yes and Brett needs his ass kicked. How dare he cheat on her while she's pregnant? He promised he had changed." Missy sighed. "I convinced her to give him another chance."

"You couldn't know that was going to happen. Adam's on his way to the arena now. Poor Amelia. I feel so bad for her."

"I don't feel a bit sorry for Brett. He's going to get his ass kicked." Janessa laughed.

"How about I swing by and get Cody and we bring you some lunch? What do you want?"

"Chicken salad."

"Alright. We will be there in a few."

Ted paced around the locker room. He couldn't believe what he'd seen on the video. He heard the door open and in walked Randy, Jay, Adam, John and Chris.

"You saw the video of your brother?" John asked.

"Yeah I saw it." Ted sighed.

"I told you tell him if he hurt her, he would regret it." John said.

"I know. I have no idea what is going through his mind." Ted sat down and looked at the guys. They were all protective over all the girls. Now, Brett had betrayed one. Ted looked over at Chris. "And you didn't have anything to do with this?"

"Why would I have anything to do with this?" Ted shrugged.

"Because you wanted her."

"To leave your brother for me. Not to have her hurt like this. All I did was see the two of them together and send the video to you guys. If I'd had anything to do with it, I'd have sent the video directly to her. Your brother fucked this all up on his own."

"So when do we confront him?"

"Soon. He should be coming to the arena." Randy replied.

Missy sat in Emma's room with Janessa and Cody. Nola, Claudia and Lily were coloring with Emma.

"Mrs. Cena." The doctor said walking in.

"Yes." Missy asked him.

"We found a donor."

"What? Really?" Missy said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Yes." He smiled. "We have a match."

"Who is the match?" Janessa asked walking over with Cody.

"The person wishes to remain anonymous."

"Oh, so we can't thank them for saving our daughter?" Missy asked.

"No. We will harvest the bone marrow from the donor and then give it to Emma through her central venous line. She will have some low dose chemotherapy to get rid of the bone marrow she has and then she will be given the new bone marrow through the central venous line. She will have to stay in the hospital for a while to make sure she doesn't reject the bone marrow. This is a lengthy process, Mrs. Cena."

"But this will save Emma right?"

"Yes, we believe this is the best treatment and only treatment really. And based on everything we truly believe Emma will be fine."

"Thank you." Missy turned to Janessa and Cody both who hugged her. "I should call John."

"I'll do it." Cody said taking out his cell phone and called John who answered on the first ring.

"Hey, Missy wanted me to call you and tell you that a match was found. They're prepping Emma for the beginning of the procedure now."

"Oh My God, seriously?" John said.

"Yes. Seriously. She figured you would want to be down here for this."

"Tell her I will be there as soon as I can and that I love her."

"Alright." John hung up the phone and looked at the rest of the guys smiling.

"They found a match." John said.

"I was on my way to tell Amelia when I saw Brett and Bridget." Chris said. "I am so excited for you guys. You should go. We can handle this."

"Chris is right John. Go be with Missy. We'll all be by later to visit." Randy said. John nodded and headed out.

"Which one of us is going to tell Amelia?" Adam said.

"Brett should be the one to do it but he's going to be a chicken shit about it." Jay sighed.

"Adam and I will go do it." Jay said. Ted nodded.

"You are her best friend outside of Missy. I think that's fair." Just then the locker room door opened and Brett walked in smiling. The smile quickly faded when he saw the rest of the guys standing there. Ted narrowed his eyes at his younger brother and walked across the room in three steps, pinning Brett up against a locker. "We need to talk."

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

"What the fuck is your deal?" Brett asked.

"What the fuck is my deal?" Ted asked as he grabbed Brett by the head and smacked the back of it against the lockers. He grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and played the message for him. Brett stood there looking at all of them for a minute. "I think a better question baby brother is what the fuck is your deal? Amelia loves you. She must. She gave your sorry ass another chance after you couldn't keep your dick to yourself the last time and she married you. She's pregnant with your child and you turn around and fuck anything that moves. A baby's too much for you? That's your child. My nephew she's carrying in there. She doesn't know. But when she finds out, I hope she cuts your balls off."

"It's just the baby is too much. I'm not ready for it."

"Do you think any of us were?" Randy replied. "All of us were scared about becoming dads but we didn't go sleep with anyone else."

"Bridget understands."

"She understands? Seriously Brett." Ted replied. "You were all about getting Amelia back. You promised you wouldn't fuck it up again. But you did and with the same slut as before." Ted sighed. "I ought to kick your ass. And when she divorces you, I'm so picking her." Ted said as he pushed his way out of the locker room.

Adam and Jay walked to John's locker room where Amelia had set up camp. She smiled at them when they walked in.

"Hey guys. Did you hear? They found a match for Emma."

"Yeah, John is on his way to the hospital to be with Missy and Emma." Adam sighed as he and Jay sat down.

"Mel, there is no easy way to say this." Jay started.

John arrived at the hospital and headed in. He was so happy that they found a match. He quickly made his way to Emma's room. He walked in and saw Janessa and Cody there with the girls.

"Missy."

"John." She smiled and walked over and hugged him. "It's wonderful news."

"Yes, it is. Do we know who the donor is?"

"They want to remain anonymous."

"Well it doesn't matter. All that matters is we have a match and she is going to be fine." He hugged Missy and walked over to Emma. "My little girl." He said as he picked her up.

Lauren arrived at the hospital with Sophie. Randy had told her he would meet her there. She headed up to Emma's room. Sophie jumped down and went to play with the other girls. Lauren smiled. She looked over at Missy and John. Missy looked so worn out. "Hey Miss."

"Hey."

"Why don't you go lay down at home for a little while. Make John pamper you? I'll sit with Emma. Randy's coming to spoil her to death anyway."

"I don't..."

"I'm not taking no for an answer. You've got my God son in there and he needs his rest. Now go on, shoo." Missy looked at John and saw the pleading in his eyes and nodded.

"Alright. We will be back this afternoon. But if anything happens..."

"I will call you I swear."

Amelia sat there tears streaming down her face as she watched the video. She looked over at Jay and Adam.

"I'm sorry Mel." Jay said as he put a hand on her shoulder. The door to the locker room opened and Brett walked in. He looked from Jay to Adam to Amelia and sighed. He had to get this over with.

"Can I talk to Amelia alone?" Jay and Adam looked over at her and she wiped her face and nodded.

"Alright. But we'll be right outside." Jay said as he walked past Brett followed by Adam. Brett sat down on the bench opposite the couch and looked at Amelia.

"Ame..."

"How long have you been seeing her?" Amelia said quietly.

"Does it really matter?"

"I just need to know." Amelia said.

"About a month now." Brett said. "I didn't want you to find out this way. I was going to tell you."

"When? When I was in the middle of giving birth? What were you going to say to me Brett? By the way, I changed my mind and I'm not ready to be a husband and a father? I trusted you. I believed that you really loved me. I'll contact my attorney and file the papers. You won't have to worry about Jase. I want full custody."

"What about child support and alimony?"

"You know what Brett? I don't want a damn thing from you. I make enough money to raise Jase on my own. I would like for him to know Teddy and your parents though. They didn't fuck around on me or fool me into thinking that they loved me. You did. I'll take care of everything. You just...leave me alone. And I think under the circumstances, it's best if I'm not your assistant anymore. I'll talk to Stephanie."

Brett nodded and walked out of the locker room. Jay and Adam entered once he had left. Both still angry that he could do this to her.

John and Missy arrived at home and headed in. John was glad that Lauren had convinced her to leave the hospital for a little bit.

"How about I draw you a nice bubble bath and you can relax a little?" John said when they walked in.

Missy smiled and nodded. "That sounds great."

John headed upstairs to their bathroom and started the bath. He just wanted him and Missy to have some time alone. He had realized with everything that was going on with Brett and Amelia as well as Emma, they needed time together. He didn't want them to drift apart or have Emma's illness put stress on their marriage. They had gone through so much to be together and he wasn't going to let anything mess with that.

Missy walked into the bathroom and smiled. He had candles lit and a nice bubble bath in the oversized tub. "This is amazing."

"Well, I wanted to do something nice for you. You are carrying my son and you have been under so much pressure lately." He wrapped his arms around her. "So, just relax and enjoy the quiet."

"Are you going to join me?"

"If you want."

"Always." She smiled and kissed him. Both got undressed and John helped Missy into the tub. He hoped this would help her relax as well as keep their marriage on track.

Chris walked into his locker room and looked at Bridget sitting there on her laptop. She looked up.  
"Mr. Irvine, I was just about to come and find you."

"When you got your tongue out of Brett DiBiase's throat right?"

"What?"

"I saw you. In the hallway. She's a friend of mine. You're fired. I've talked to Stephanie. You can have DiBiase if you want."

Bridget nodded and walked out with her stuff. She was in shock that she was fired. She hoped she still had a job with some superstar maybe Brett.

Missy laid in bed with John after their bath. It was nice to relax a little and not worry about Emma. She moved to rest her head on his chest as best she could. "This has been nice." She said as they laid there.

"I wanted us to have some time alone. I don't want us to grow apart because of Emma's illness." He moved to looked at her. "I see Amelia and Brett and how they are probably heading for divorce. And I know that sometimes things like this can get in the way and cause a couple to grow apart. And I didn't want that to happen to us. That's why I was pushing for us to leave the hospital for a little bit. Not because I wanted to leave Emma. But to make sure our marriage didn't suffer."

She smiled and leaned up and kissed him. "I understand and I'm sorry if I thought that you wanted to leave her. I don't want our marriage to suffer either. This was a great idea and I love that we did this. I know Emma is safe and everything."

"She is. And we will go back in a few hours. It's only noon. We have a few hours. I told Randy we would be there about three or so."

Missy smiled and kissed him again. They were soon lost in passion and the thoughts of everything out of their mind. Emma was getting the transplant soon and everything would be good for them. They hoped it would be the same for everyone else they loved.

Please Reivew!


	10. Chapter 10

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Amelia sat in catering later that day. She'd talked to Stephanie who told her she'd find her a new Superstar and if she needed anything to come to her. She'd thanked Stephanie and headed out. She sat there eating her lunch. In a matter of hours she'd become a single, divorced mother and homeless. She looked up when she felt someone sit across from her and smiled sadly at Ted.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like someone took a wrecking ball to my life." She said. "And speak of the devil..." she said as she gestured toward the door with her head. Ted looked over his shoulder and saw his brother walk in with Bridget. Ted turned back to look at her.

"She's a cow." Amelia smiled. "So where are you going to stay?"

"I'll find a place. Shouldn't be too hard. But I know I don't want it to be too far from you guys."

"I'll help you start looking soon. He's an asshole. Please don't keep Jase away from us. Mom, Dad and I would really hate that. You're still family to us and you always will be." Amelia smiled.

"Thanks Teddy."

Lauren watched from the hallway as Randy played with Sophie and Emma. It was the sweetest thing. He was playing tea party with them. She was glad that she had convinced Missy to head home for a few hours. She could tell she and John needed it. Janessa and Cody had taken Nola, Claudia and Lily home as the girls were tired. Randy had told Lauren everything that happened with Brett and Amelia. She still couldn't believe that that loser had cheated on her while she was carrying his baby.

"How's Emma?" Chris said walked up.

"She's fine. They are going to do the transplant in a few days." Lauren replied. "Why are you here?"

"I came to check on Emma. Why do I have to have an ulterior motive to do something nice?"

"In my experience, yes."

"I understand why you would think that. But I swear to you that I truly care about that little girl. And I want to rip Brett's head off for what he did to Amelia."

"I think all of us do. You really do love her don't you?"

"Yeah I do."

"So tell her."

"I don't want to come on too strong like I did before. If it happens, it will happen on its on time."

"Yeah I guess." She said just as John and Missy walked up.

"How's my baby?" Missy asked.

"She was an angel. I think Randy had the most fun with her and Sophie." Lauren laughed.

"That's great. Because after the transplant, she will be in isolation for a few days." John replied.

"Well, I'm going in." Missy smiled as she walked into the room.

John turned to Lauren. "Thank you for convincing her to leave. It was just what we needed."

"No problem." Lauren smiled.

John then turned to Chris. "Amelia said you helped with the testing?"

"I did."

"Thank you. Because of it, we found that match. I just wish I knew who it was. I would love to thank them in person."

"I wish I knew." Chris laughed a little. "Well, I should leave. I will see you guys around."

John nodded and headed in just as Randy and Sophie came out. He looked over at Chris.

"Hi Sophie." Chris said. Sophie hid her face in Randy's chest. He smiled. "She's getting so big."

"Thanks. Yes, she is." Randy replied. "Well, Lauren, we better go. Little Miss here needs a nap."

"Yeah. Nice to see you Chris." Lauren said as they walked away.

Chris nodded and looked through the window at John, Missy and Emma. He had to smile. She was going to be okay and that was something to be grateful for. He thought about the donor. Maybe he could find out who it was for John and Missy.

Janessa walked into the workshop and saw Adam hard at work painting the beautiful wooden castle he'd built for the girls. She smiled a little to herself. He'd been a little angry about the retirement at first but he'd taken that energy and turned it into something amazing.

"Looks good." She said causing him to turn and look at her. He smiled.

"Thanks. I hope to have them done for the girls by the time Emma comes home." He replied.

"They are going to love them." She leaned in and kissed him.

"Thanks. Have you heard anything from Amelia?"

"No but I talked to Kara. Amelia is going to need a place to stay."

"She can always stay here. I'm sure Nola and Claudia would love that."

"Teddy and Kara extended an invitation to her too. As did Cody and Ricardo, Lauren and Randy and I'm sure Missy and John will too. Hell rumor has it Jay and even Chris said she could stay with them."

"I still can't believe he cheated on her."

"I know it's crazy. But on a good note, Emma has a donor so she will be okay. Which is the best news. I can't even imagine what it would be like to lose a child or even think you might lose your child."

"I know." He got up and hugged her. "I can't imagine it either."

John and Missy sat with Emma while the doctors were doing the chemo. Once they got rid of all the bad marrow, they would do the transplant and give her the new marrow. John desperately wished he knew who the donor was but the doctor said since they wanted to remain anonymous. They couldn't give the name.

"I'm so glad we found a donor." Missy said to John.

"I know. So, how is Noah?"

"He's good. Kicking up a storm. He is so ready to come out."

"I think you're ready for him to come out." John laughed.

"Yeah I am." She laughed. "I'm going to call Amelia and see how she is."

John nodded as she walked outside. She dialed the number and waited for Amelia to answer.

"Hey. How is my little Emma doing?"

"She's going to be fine thanks to you and strangely enough Chris." Missy laughed a little. "I can't thank you enough."

"Don't mention it I'm her god mother. I love her like she's my own."

"How are you?"

"Well, I contacted an attorney. Should be pretty cut and dry. I don't want any alimony and I get full custody. I just have to find a place and a new superstar to work for." Amelia said as she felt a pain in her stomach. "Whoa, calm down Jase….Mommy's on the phone with Aunt Missy." Missy laughed.

"I think he's getting like Noah. He's ready to be here."

"I'm ready for him to be here too."

"You know you can stay with us if you want."

"Thanks but I think I need my own space. I can do this Miss. I can raise him on my own."

"That's just the thing, you will never be on your own. You will always have those of us that love you and care about you to be there with you. Always."

"Thanks."

"I'm going to get back to Emma. But call me if you need anything okay?"

"Alright. Love you Missy."

"Love you too." Missy hung up and looked at her husband and daughter. She was thankful she had John. She hated what Brett was putting Amelia through. She also felt a little guilt. She had convinced Amelia to give Brett another chance and she hated that she had now.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Cody hugged Amelia and smiled at the finished product that would be his wedding. He and Ricardo had put a lot of work into it.

"So, where are you staying while you look for a place?"

"Hadn't really given it much thought." Amelia said.

"Did they tell you who your new superstar would be?"

"Not yet. But Stephanie promised by the end of the day."

"Have you talked to Missy?"

"Yeah earlier. I'm glad Emma got a donor."

"Me too. Ricardo and I were thinking about buying Emma something special. Just something to make her feel better."

"I'm sure Missy and Emma would love that."

John headed into Emma's hospital room after getting in that morning from being at a show. He had missed them while he was gone. The doctor had said that Emma would be ready for the transplant in two days time. Then she would be in isolation for two weeks to make sure she didn't reject the marrow. Her visitors would be limited so her exposure to virus and bacteria were limited. Anyone would have to wash their hands with antiseptic soap and wear a protective gown, mask and gloves while in the room. But all of it was worth it to get her well again. He smiled when he walked in. Missy and Emma were reading together.

"There's my beautiful girls."

Missy smiled at him.

"Miss you Daddy." Emma said.

"I missed you too." He said hugging her.

"Daddy, I see Aunt Nessa and Cody?"

"I will call them and see if they're free okay?" Emma nodded. "Why don't you go ask Nurse Nancy if you can have some ice cream okay? I need to talk to Mommy."

Emma went to Nurse Nancy who was standing at the door. Once she was gone, John turned to Missy. "So you want to talk to me about something?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about taking some time off since Emma's transplant is coming up and Noah will be here soon and since we are here, maybe Amelia could stay at our house for now."

"I like all of the ideas. Is there something more about taking time off?"

"I knew I couldn't keep it from you." He smiled. "I just need the break. With the new GM storyline and Brock Leaner storyline, I just need a break. To spend some time with my girls and get ready for my little man. I don't want you to have to deal with Emma's transplant alone."

"John, just because you work and travel doesn't mean you aren't here. We know you're thinking about us and missing us. But if time off is what you need and want, then I'm all for it. And to be selfish, I would love to have you home with me." She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "Maybe you should call Amelia and talk to her about it. I offered her the chance to stay with us and she said no."

"I'll take care of it."

Amelia sat in the Jay's locker room and looked at her cell phone as it rang. She answered when she saw it was Stephanie.

"Hey Steph."

"I need to talk to you. There's only one Superstar on either roster that doesn't have an assistant. But I don't know if you'll take him."

"Let me guess, Chris?"

"Yeah."

"I can handle it Steph. If it's going to be me and Jase, I have to work."

"Alright. I'll let him know."

"Thanks." She said as she hung up. She closed her eyes and rubbed her belly as another pain hit her. She'd been having them all day. She gripped the side of the bench she was sitting on as the locker room door opened and Chris and Jay walked in.

"Mel, are you okay?" Jay asked her.

"I think I'm in labor but I'm not sure."

"Let's get you to the hospital." Chris said as he and Jay helped her to the car. "Do you want us to call Brett?"

"No. He doesn't deserve it." Jay answered.

"Don't call him." Amelia replied. She didn't want anything to do with Brett.

They arrived at the hospital and she was taken up to labor and delivery. She was a little scared about having the baby. She had been at the hospital when each of the others had had their girls but it was still scary.

There was a knock on the door and Chris poked his head inside. "You want some company?" She nodded. "Jay called Missy and the others. They should be here soon." She nodded and another contraction hit her.

He took her hand. "Just breathe through it. Slowly."

Missy walked up to the labor and delivery floor. John was sitting with Emma. She asked the nurse where Amelia's room was. She walked up to it and knocked on the door. She heard come in and she opened the door. She was shocked to see Chris there.

"Hey, Chris." She said walking in. "How are you Mel?"

"I'm good." Amelia said.

"Sure, I've had a baby you know." Missy laughed. "You're going to do fine." Missy looked at Chris. There was something different about him. She suddenly felt angry with him. If this had been the Chris that Amelia had been dealing with before, there would have been no reason for her to go back to Brett.

"How is Emma?" Chris asked.

"She is good. The transplant will be in a few days. John keeps wanting to know who it was but no one can tell us." Missy turned to Amelia. "Did you call Brett? At least to tell him you're in labor."

"I don't think he'd even care." Amelia said. "I'm not high on his list of priorities these days."

"You should at least give him the chance to see his son come into the world."

"She's right Mel. He needs to know." Amelia sighed.

"Alright, fine. Call him. But if he brings her or he starts any bullshit I want him gone. This is stressful enough." Missy nodded.

"I'll step out into the hallway and ask Jay to make that call. And I'll get you some more ice chips." Chris said as he walked toward the door.

"What's gotten into him?"

"I don't know...but meet my boss."

"Really?" Missy laughed. "I guess things are full circle huh? We are with the superstars we started out with."

"Yeah but you married your superstar."

"True. So, any ideas about what you're going to do now?"

"I just want to have the baby and go from there. I'm going to figure out my next move."

"You know with Emma being in the hospital, John and I aren't at our house. So you're welcome to stay there."

"I know and I appreciate that. But it's like I told you, I need my own space."

Chris walked into the hallway and over to Jay. "Amelia wants you to call Brett and at least tell him she's in labor. I've got to get her more ice chips." Jay looked at Chris and smiled. "What?"

"You really have changed. You do love her don't you?"

"Jay..."

"You do."

"Yes, okay. I love her. I guess I have from the beginning. And she didn't pick me and I went a little nuts and ended up hurting her. So before you ask the next question, no. I'm not going to tell her. If I'm going to do this, I'm going to do it the right way this time and let things take their course. It will happen in its own time."

Jay nodded and got out his phone. He called Brett and told him Amelia was in labor. Brett said he would come to the hospital. Jay told Chris what Brett said.

"Jay called him and he said he would come." Chris said walking in the room.

"Missy, you can go back to Emma and John." Amelia said to her. "I have Jay and Chris."

"John and Emma are having some father/daughter time. I can stay."

"Good. Because I don't think I could do this without you."

"Do you guys need anything? Hungry or anything?" Chris asked them.

"No, I think we're okay. Can you get me an extra pillow and see if he's here yet?" Chris nodded and walked toward the door.

Missy looked at Amelia and then back at Chris. She could see something there. But she wasn't going to push. She'd pushed the last time and Brett had ended up fucking everything up again. If Amelia ended up with Chris, it was going to happen on its own.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Janessa, Adam, Lauren, Teddy, Randy and Kara all arrived at the hospital at the same time. They headed up to labor and delivery and saw Chris and Jay in the waiting room.

"Hey, how is she?" Teddy asked.

"She's doing great. Docs checking her out now. Missy's in there with her." Chris said.

"Has anybody called him?" Adam asked.

"Yes." Jay replied. "I did. He said he was coming."

Missy was in with Amelia when she started having some pains herself. "Oh no, I can't be in labor too."

"What?" Amelia asked waking up. She noticed Missy's face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure." Missy said breathing to relieve the pain.

"Go get check out and send someone else in here. I don't want anything happening to that baby."

Missy smiled and hugged her friend. "Same to you. Take care of that baby."

Missy made her way outside to the waiting area. "Can someone go in with Amelia?"

"I'll go." Chris said heading in.

Janessa and Kara turned to Missy. "Are you okay?"

"No. I started having some pain and Amelia told me to leave." Missy laughed a little. "Ow."

"Are you in labor?"

"I hope not."

"Let's get you checked out." Janessa and Kara helped Missy to the desk and explained things to the nurses.

Missy got settled in and Kara went out and told someone to go get John. Janessa smiled at her.

"This is so exciting. Two babies in one day."

"We don't know if Noah's going to be born today."

"We don't know that he's not." Janessa said laughing. "So what's the deal with Chris hanging around?"

"He's in love with Amelia."

Randy and Lauren arrived at Emma's room and smiled when they saw John and Emma coloring. Randy walked in. "Hey, Man."

"Hey, guys. How is Amelia?" John asked when he saw them.

"She is progressing." Randy walked further in the room. "You need to get up to labor and delivery."

"Why?"

"Missy. She started having some pain." Lauren replied.

"Can you guys stay with Emma?"

"Of course. Go be with your wife." Randy smiled.

John kissed Emma goodbye and headed up to labor and delivery. He saw Kara and Janessa standing outside a room. "Where's Missy?"

"The doctor is examing her now." Kara replied.

John nodded and turned and looked just as the elevator opened and Brett walked off with Bridget with him. Ted walked over to them.

"What the fuck is she doing here?"

"She's here for me."

"Melly is in there having your kid and you bring this whore up here with you? Unbelievable. I'm so glad she gets me in the divorce."

"Bridget's not a whore and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop calling her that."

"Well if it walks like a skank and talks like a skank..." Ted said before Kara pulled him away.

"What room is she in?" Jay pointed straight ahead. Brett let go of Bridget's hand and he walked toward the door and knocked. He went in and stopped when he saw Chris sitting in there holding Amelia's hand. "What the hell is he doing here?"

John walked into the room once the doctor had left. He saw Missy in the bed with the fetal monitor on her. "So are you in labor?"

Missy laughed. "Yes I am. Good timing right?"

"Yeah." He sat down beside her and took her hand. "So how far along?"

"Five centimeters. But everything is normal."

"Good. Randy and Lauren are staying with Emma."

"Good, I would hate for her to be alone."

"She isn't. Now you just focus on Noah." She nodded.

"How are things in the waiting room?"

"Tense. Brett showed up with Bridget and Ted went off on him."

"Oh damn, the things I miss when I'm having a baby." John laughed. "What's going to be even more interesting is when Brett goes in and sees Chris sitting with Amelia."

"He's here for me." Amelia said breathing through the pain.

"He shouldn't be here."

"Neither should she." Amelia said. "She is here isn't she? Sitting in the waiting room."

"Yeah she's here."

"I'm so glad you don't want anything to do with him. That way I won't have to worry about her being near my son."

"Well I don't want Chris near him either."

"Going to be kinda hard considering he'll be on the road with me and Chris is my boss."

"Well, looks like you got what you wanted after all. Isn't it Jericho? I want him out of here."

"Fortunately, you can't make that call." Chris said.

"He's my friend and he stays."

"Ame..."

"Don't call me that. You know what? I was trying to be nice. But you don't even care about your son. So just go get her and leave. I don't want you here anymore."

"I'm not leaving. I want to know you and the baby are alright."

Randy sat in the room with Emma playing with playdoh with her. She had her transplant schedule in two days. He knew Missy would want to be there but with her having Noah, it was unlikely she could be.

"Uncle Wandy, where's mommy and daddy?"

"Well Mommy is having your little brother."

"Can I see him?"

"Probably not for a while. You have to recover." He smiled at the little one. "How about we make mommy and Noah something special? We can color them a picture."

"Okay." She smiled and hugged him.

Lauren looked on from the hallway and smiled. She'd seen him with the babies in the nursery before. And seeing him with Emma made her decision for her. She walked in and sat down beside him. "I've been giving it some thought and...if you still want to try for a baby, I'm ready."

"Really? You want to have another baby?" He smiled.

"Yes. You are a wonderful father and uncle. I want us to have more children."

He smiled and leaned in and kissed her. "Eww." Emma said as they did.

"Eww." Randy said picked her up. "You know one day you won't find it gross."

"I called your parents. Sophie is enjoying the one on one time with them." Lauren said him. His parents were visiting them from St. Louis.

Amelia breathed as another contraction hit her and she squeezed Chris' hand Brett sat on the other side of her and rolled his eyes. The doctor came in and checked her asking both of them to step out of the room.

"Well, it looks like you're ready to push. Who do you want in here with you?"

"Can you ask Jay to come in here please?" The doctor nodded and the nurse stepped to the door.  
Brett looked over at Chris. "Why are you even here?"

"Jay and I found her in the locker room in labor."

"Probably while you were off fucking your girlfriend somewhere." Jay added. "Chris helped me get her here."

"You shouldn't be here. After all the pain you caused her, I don't even know why she's talking to you." Brett said.

"After all the pain I caused her? I didn't get her to take me back, get her pregnant and then decide it was too much." Chris said. "I didn't decide I wanted nothing to do with my kid." The door to the room opened up and the nurse stepped out.

"Mr. Reso, Ms. Franklin wants you in here with her. She's ready." Jay followed the doctor into the room.

Brett sat beside Bridget on the other side of the waiting room with everyone else on the other side. They were waiting on news not just on Amelia but with Missy also.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Missy looked over at John. "Do me a favor and go check on Amelia."

"But what about Noah?"

"He isn't ready yet. Just please go check on her. And make sure Chris and Brett haven't caused her too much stress."

"Alright." He kissed her and headed out. He walked toward the waiting room and saw Chris and Brett sitting in it with Janessa.

"How's Missy?" Janessa asked.

"She's okay. The doctor said she's at six so soon. How is Amelia?"

"She's pushing. Jay is in there with her." Chris replied.

"Good. I will tell Missy that she has someone." John walked back toward Missy's room without saying anything to Brett.

"How is Amelia?" Missy asked when he came back in.

"She is pushing. Jay is with her. Chris and Brett are in the waiting room. So, they aren't stressing her out."

"Good."

Amelia pushed on last time and smiled as she heard the cries of her son. They cleaned the baby up and weighed him before handing him to her.

"I'm proud of you Melly." Jay said as he kissed her on the forehead."He's beautiful."

"Jason Levi Franklin." She said smiling at her son. "Would you like to hold your God son?" Jay smiled and nodded. "Can you take him out and show him off while I get cleaned up?" Jay nodded.

"I'm proud of you." He said as he took Jase from her.

"Thanks." She smiled as Jay walked out with the baby. He walked to the waiting room.

"Everyone, this is Jason Levi Franklin." He said to them.

"She's not giving him DiBiase as a last name?" Bridget said.

Everyone ignored her as they looked at the baby. Brett left her side and slow walked over to Jay. "Can I see him?"

Jay held the baby out for him to see. "Well, I better get him back to Amelia." Jay walked back before Brett could say anything.

"She could at least give him the DiBiase name." Bridget said.

"Well, she would have if he hadn't been such an asshole to her." Ted said.

"But the baby is still his." Bridget said.

"Get her the hell out of here." Ted said. Brett nodded and he and Bridget left. "Unfuckingbelievable." He looked over at Chris. "Well, don't just sit there, go on back and see her."

"I think I'll let her rest. Tell her I will be by to see her tomorrow."

John headed back to Missy's room. He wanted to let her know that Amelia had given birth. "Hey."

"Hey, how is Amelia?" Missy asked.

"She gave birth to a little boy, Jason Levi Franklin." John smiled but it quickly faded when he saw that Missy was having trouble breathing. "Missy."

"Cann't breatthe." He quickly pressed the call button and the doctor came in.

"She can't breathe. That's not normal."

"Relax, Mr. Cena." The doctor said turning his attention to Missy. "Relax Missy. Are you having chest pains?" She shook her head yes when he asked. "Alright, we need to get her to the OR immediately." He turned to the nurse. "Get ready for an emergency c-section."

"What's going on?" John asked very scared for his wife.

The doctor motioned for the nurse to get Missy ready while he talked to John. "Her blood pressure is very high. Higher than it should be and she not progressing with her labor. We need to get this baby out immediately." He said just as the monitor that was monitoring Missy's heart rate when crazy.

"Doctor, her heart rate is too fast." The nurse said.

The doctor rushed over. "Okay. We need to get her to the OR now."

They rushed Missy out of the room before John was told anything else. He had no idea what was going on. He headed out to the waiting room. He saw that most everyone was still there.

"John, what's going on?" Janessa asked.

"I don't know. Missy couldn't breathe and the doctor said he wanted to deliver the baby by c-section because her labor wasn't progressing and then the monitor went off. No one is telling me anything."

"Just let them work okay?" Janessa said. "Why don't you go down and check on Emma?" She figured it might take his mind off things. She knew how torn he was that he couldn't be with everyone. He sighed and nodded.

"Call me if they say anything."

"I will."

The doctor rushed Missy into the OR. They quickly delivered the baby by c-section and took him to the nursery.

"Doctor, her heart rate is very fast."

"Push the meds." He said as they were getting ready to close the wound.

"She's crashing." The nurse said suddenly. "No heart rate."

"Charging the paddles. Clear." They placed the paddles on her chest to get her heart going. "Nothing. Charge again. Clear." She was shocked again. After a few seconds, they got her heart to start beating again. "That was close. Give her a couple pints of blood and put her in recovery."

Janessa looked around at the others. "Who's going to tell Amelia about this?" Jay sighed.

"I guess I will."

John got to the elevator when his phone went off. He saw the text was from Janessa and he rushed back to labor and delivery. The doctor walked out of the OR and down to the waiting room. He needed to explain what exactly happened to Missy.

"Mr. Cena?" He said to the waiting room.

"He is on his way back up. He went to visit his daughter." Janessa replied. "How are Missy and Noah?"

"Noah is fine." He said as John walked up.

"What's happened?"

"Mr. Cena, your son is good. He is in the nursery. Here is the bracelet you need." He put the bracelet on John. "He weighs 8lbs. 2ozs."

John was relieved that Noah was okay. "What about Missy?"

"She had a complication called Amniotic Fluid Embolism."

"What is that?" John asked.

"Some amniotic fluid or stem cells got into her blood and caused an allergic reaction. It stopped her heart but we got it going again. We found the embolism and dissolved it. I think she will be okay but we have to give her blood. She is resting."

"Her heart stopped?"

"Mr. Cena, she is okay. I think she will make a recovery. But I can't say how this affected her yet. Not until she wakes up." He looked at John. "Would you like to see your son? Once your wife is back in her room, you can see her."

"I want to see Noah." John turned to Janessa. "Can you make sure Emma is okay?"

"Of course."

John looked up as he saw Jay wheeling Amelia down in the wheelchair.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

"Where's Missy?"

"She's in recovery. She uh...she had an amniotic embolism. Where the amniotic fluid gets in the bloodstream. She's fine." Jay looked at John. "I'm going to check on Noah. I will bring him by to see you in a few. Get back to bed."

"She survived it?" Amelia asked.

"What?" John asked. "How dangerous is it?"

Amelia sighed. "Every pregnant woman reads the books and learns about the complications during pregnancy and during labor. An amniotic fluid embolism is very rare and serious. Out of most women who have it, 70 percent die from it."

"So, it's very serious?" John asked shocked.

"Yes." Amelia couldn't believe that Missy had that. Her entire pregnancy had been fine and normal.

"Amelia, get back to bed. I will bring Noah to see you and then once Missy is awake, you can see her too."

"No. This is my best friend John. She's like a sister to me. I can't rest until I know she's okay." John sighed. He knew how Amelia felt. But he also knew he couldn't risk her getting sick. Missy would kill him.

"Do you trust me?" She looked at him.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"Then please know that I'm doing this for your own good." He said. "Jay, take her back to her room and don't let her get out of bed. If she does page me and I will have the nurses give her a sedative."

"You can't..."

"I can. Missy is listed as your next of kin and if she's incapacitated, I can make decisions for you. Says so right on the living will you signed and had us sign. Now, please do me a favor and get back to bed. Jase is going to need you at your best." He said as he hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll have some of the girls sit with you. And there's always Jay."

"I want to be here."

"I know but you can't help her. She has to wake up on her own. Amelia, your son needs you. I can take care of Missy. That's my job and I'm privilege."

Amelia sighed. "Alright. But I want to see Noah and Missy."

"You will but go rest." Jay turned the wheelchair around and took her back to the room.

"Mr. Cena, we can take you to your wife now." A nurse said walking up. "We will bring your son to the room also."

"Thank you." John followed her to the room and walked in. He sighed when he saw Missy in the bed hooked up to tons of wires.

"She's just resting." The nurse said to him. "The labor and the procedure to remove the embolism really took it out of her. She should wake up soon."

"Thank you." He said to her.

"I will get your son." The nurse walked out to the nursery.

John sat down in the chair by Missy's bed. He took her hand in his. He hoped she woke up soon. He, Noah and Emma needed her. Amelia needed her too. They couldn't lose her.

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Amelia looked at Jay once she got back to the room and was back in bed with Jase in her arms. "She's going to be okay right?"

"Yeah. She's going to be fine. Are you hungry? I'll go. Get you something." She nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks. Can you bring my laptop and phone with you?"

"You're going to work while you're in the hospital?"

"It'll keep my mind off this. For a little while."

"Mel..."

"Please Jay."

"Alright." He sighed and walked out. He saw Janessa and Adam and Ted and Kara waiting. "Are you guys here for Amelia and Missy?"

"Of course. We want to see them and see the babies." Kara said excitedly.

"Well, I think Amelia would love to see you guys. I don't know when anyone will be allowed to see Missy."

"How is she? John didn't say too much."

"She's going to okay they say. Her heart did stop but they got it going again." He sighed. "Well, I'm going get Amelia something to eat and her laptop."

"We are going in to see her." Kara said as she and Janessa headed to the room.

Kara and Janessa walked into Amelia's room and smiled at her holding Jase. She smiled sadly at them. Janessa took the baby from her and Kara gave her a hug.

"He's so cute." Janessa said.

"My little nephew." Kara smiled. "Are you okay?" Amelia nodded.

"I'm fine."

"You don't have to be so strong all the time you know? You can cry if you need to. We won't think any less of you."

"It's just everything I guess." Amelia said as she felt the tears start to fall. "Being a single mom now and now things with Missy."

"It will all be okay." Janessa smiled. "You'll see."

John sat by Missy's bed when the nurse brought Noah inside. He smiled as he took his son. He had talked to Randy and Lauren who told him Emma was fine. He called Ted and Adam and asked them to come sit with Missy while he went to see Emma. He needed to see his daughter.

He brought Noah over to the bed. "Baby, you have to wake up and see our son. He's ready for his mom to hold him." He sighed and walked over to the window. He heard movement and turned to face Missy. He saw she was awake.

"Hey baby."

"Where's the baby?"

"He's right here. He's perfect."

"Where am I?"

"You're in your room. I'm going to get the doctor." John headed out and came back with the doctor.

"Well, Missy, glad you're awake."

"What happened?"

"You had an amniotic fluid embolism. We managed to restart your heart and dissolve it."

"Is Noah okay?"

"He is fine."

The doctor did a quick exam on her. "Everything seems fine. We will continue to monitor you. Let us know if you need anything."

Once the doctor left, John turned to Missy. He smiled as he walked over holding Noah. "Here is our son."

Missy smiled. "He's perfect." She smiled. "How's Emma? Who's with her?"

"Emma is fine. She has her transplant tomorrow. Randy and Lauren are with her."

"How's Amelia?"

"She's just fine. She's resting. Worried about you. And I had to threaten her to go back to bed. I think I'm going to get your laptop so that you guys can talk. I don't think either of need to be out of bed and I know she is dying to see Noah and you." Missy smiled.

"Wow, I didn't know you cared so much about Amelia."

"She's family right? You just rest. I'll send the girls in if you feel up to it." She nodded and held Noah.

Amelia was lying in bed, Jase resting on her chest, her laptop open working on Chris' schedule when there was a knock on the door. She looked up as Chris walked in with flowers for her and a bear for Jase. He looked at the laptop open on the table and frowned at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Working on your schedule."

"You just had a baby a few hours ago. This can wait."

"No it can't. I have to work on things. What are you doing here anyway?"

"What kind of boss would I be if I didn't come check on my assistant?" He asked as he sat the flowers on the table and took Jase from her laying him in the bassinet nearby. "He's cute." She smiled.

"Thanks."

"I uh…..know of a place that's for sale. Its right down the road from my house and it's not too far from John and Missy. We can go look at it when you get out of here if you want."

"Great." She smiled.

John saw Janessa and Kara in the hallway and told them that Missy was awake. They headed in to see her. He headed to the pediatric ICU where Emma was. He knew that's were Missy's laptop was.

"Hey mom." Janessa said walking in.

"Hey guys." Missy smiled. "This is Noah."

Janessa took him from her. "Oh my gosh, he is so cute. He and Jase are going to be heartbreakers."

Missy laughed. "Yeah. I think he looks like John."

"He does. I think he might have the dimples which means everyone will melt for this little guy." Kara smiled.

"How is Amelia really?" Missy asked.

"She's okay all things considered. She's worried about you. And she's worried about being a single mom. She sent Jay to get her laptop and her phone so she could work. And a certain blonde Canadian superstar who happens to be her boss now was walking toward her room with flowers and a bear when we were headed this way." Missy shook her head.

"He is so in love with her."

"Yeah. I could still kick Brett's ass for what he did to her." Janessa said.

"He needs it. I'm just so glad that she's not keeping that beautiful little boy away from the rest of us." Kara said.

"Well, you heard Teddy. Amelia is getting him in the divorce."

"Yep." Missy smiled. "Is Emma okay?"

"She's fine. Lauren said Emma and Randy are having a great time. After the transplant, she will be healthy and no more worries."

"Thanks. Now, why don't you go back to your families? John will be coming back. I don't want you to miss out on things."

"We aren't."

"Please guys. Go to your families."

"Alright. But call us if you need anything." They both hugged her and kissed the baby. "We love you Miss."

"I love you guys too."

John walked down to the pediatric floor and smiled when he walked into the room and saw Randy asleep in the rocking chair with Emma on his chest. Lauren looked up and smiled at him.

"How's Missy?"

"She's better. She's awake now. She had an amniotic fluid embolism. Her heart actually stopped. They got it started again. Noah's fine. He's perfect. I was so scared I was going to lose her."

"Missy wouldn't leave you or the kids." Lauren smiled. "After all you guys went through to be together, Missy would move everything to stay with you."

"Thanks." He smiled. "So, where Sophie?"

"Randy's parents. They wanted some grandparent time." She smiled. "Randy has been having a blast with Emma."

"That's great. I worry and so does Missy." He sighed. "I was never more scared than when the doctor told me her heart stopped. I was worried I would lose her."

"I can understand that. But she is fine, Noah is fine and Emma will be fine once the transplant is done."

"Yeah. I need someone to stay with Missy tomorrow. I want to be there for Emma."

"I'll do it. It'll be good practice for when we have another one." Lauren said.

Chris looked over at Amelia noticing she had drifted off to sleep. Jase fussed a little and Chris picked him up changing him and grabbed one of the premade bottles. He sat back down in the chair next to her bed and fed the baby. Jay walked in and raised an eyebrow.

"Practicing your daddy skills?" Jay said kiddingly.

"I do have children." Chris replied. "He was fussy and Amelia needs to rest. New moms are usually very tired."

"I think it's great that you want to help her. But don't hurt her again."

Chris nodded. Amelia opened her eyes a little and looked over at Chris as he held Jase. "I'm sorry I fell asleep. I'll take him. He must be hungry."

"Nope. Changed, fed and burped." Chris said handing him over.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem. I'm going to go get a cup of coffee. You guys want anything?"

"We're good." Jay said as Chris left. He turned to Amelia. "This is a change of events. What's going on with you guys? I know you're his assistant again. Are you okay with that?"

"I'm fine with it. I have to work to take care of Jase. And Chris is being nice. Like really genuinely nice. And he's been there for me more in the last two days than Brett has in the last two months. And as far as anything going on between us, I don't know if that could ever happen. I'm not focused on me, I'm focused on Jase."

Jay nodded. "So, any news on the house hunt?"

"Chris has found one. So I'm going to look at when I get out of here."

"Sounds good." He smiled. It was great that she was planning for a future with Jase.

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Chris walked down to the cafeteria to get a cup of coffee and he sighed when he saw Cody, Ted and Ricardo walking toward him.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"We need to talk to you. About Amelia."

"Alright."

John headed back up to Missy's room. Lauren was going to stay with her and Noah while John was with Emma for her transplant. Given Missy's complicated labor, she wasn't allowed near Emma for a few days. He walked in and smiled when he saw Missy holding Noah.

"How's Emma?" Missy asked turning to her husband.

"She's having a blast with Randy and Lauren. I even think this has made Lauren want another baby." He smiled as he took a sleeping Noah from her and placed him in the bassinet.

"That's great. I know Randy wanted another one."

"Yep." He kissed her and sat down. "Lauren is going to come and sit with you and Noah tomorrow while I'm with Emma for her transplant."

"Alright." Missy said a little sad that she couldn't be with her daughter but she understood the doctor's point of view on it.

"I will keep you updated and when the doctor says it's okay, you will see her and she will see you and her little brother." She smiled and nodded. "So, how more kids do you want?"

She laughed. "We just had Noah and you already want another one?"

"You know it will happen quickly. You can't resist me." He said laughing.

"The urge is getting easier to ignore right now." She laughed. "So how is Amelia?"

"Last I heard she was resting." He smiled as he took out her laptop. "Here you go. Now you and she can IM or video chat or whatever you guys do."

She smiled as she logged in. She looked to make sure Noah was sleeping. She then turned to her husband. "And so you know, I want at least one more child." He smiled and nodded.

Chris headed upstairs to Amelia's room. The guys had told him if he hurt her, they would kick his butt more than last time. He had no plans to hurt her. He hoped something developed between them but he was willing to accept them being friends if that was all she wanted.

He smiled a little seeing her asleep, her glasses still on. He looked over at the bassinet and saw Jase was asleep too. He sent a text to his real estate agent and told him to take pictures of the house he had in mind for Amelia. He figured that if she liked the house, she could make an offer on it and he could get some of the guys to help move her things in. That way, when she got out of the hospital, she and Jase would have a place of their own to go home to. He pulled her glasses off and pulled the blanket around her. Jase started to fuss a little, and Chris picked him up.

"Don't worry buddy. We're going to take care of Mama okay?"

John smiled as he looked over and saw that Missy was asleep. She had fallen asleep while chatting with Amelia over the video chat. He took the computer and saw that Amelia was sleeping too. He laughed a little. Both were so exhausted as new moms. He shut the laptop and put it aside. He looked and saw that Noah was sleeping also. He walked out into the hallway and texted Randy and Lauren to check on Emma. He was shocked to see Brett in the hallway with Bridget, he thought her name was.

"What the hell are you doing here? You don't belong here." John said to him.

"I came to see my son."

"Not going to happen. You didn't want anything to do with him remember? Being married, having a kid, it was all too much. The divorce is almost final. She just had a baby a little while ago. Let her sleep. You want to see her, it can wait till morning. When I can ask her what she wants to do." Brett sighed.

"You can't keep him from his son." Bridget said. John smiled.

"Actually I can. You see, there are three of us that she has listed as her next of kin and the next of kin of her son and since Brett had it put in the divorce papers that he wasn't going to pay child support, he doesn't get visitation unless Amelia says he can have it. And I'm sure that Missy and Jay will agree with me."

"Just tell her I will be back in the morning." Brett took Bridget's hand and walked away.

"What a loser." John said to himself before heading to the chapel. He felt he needed to before Emma's transplant. He sat down and prayed.

"I know I don't do this enough but I just wanted to ask you to look after my little girl. I can't lose her. I also wanted to thank you for looking after Missy. I was so scared I would lose her. I just wanted to thank you for Missy, Emma and Noah. My life got so much better when Missy walked into it. Please watch over my family. Amen."

He walked back to Missy's room and saw that she and Noah were both still sleeping. He smiled and lay down on the sofa in the room.

The next morning, Amelia woke up and looked around the room. She was alone. Except for Jase. He cooed a little and she got up walking over to him. She couldn't believe she'd slept through the night. He must have been starved. He looked like he'd been freshly fed and changed. She looked up as the door opened and Jay walked in. He smiled at her.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm confused. I must have slept all night. I didn't hear Jase but he's been fed and changed. So who took care of him?"

"Chris. He also got his real estate agent to take pictures of the house he found so if you like it, you can make an offer. I sent him home about an hour ago. He said he'd be back later." She nodded. "Missy's resting and John's with Emma getting ready for her transplant. There's something I need to tell you. Last night, Brett came back with Bridget wanting to see Jase. John told him you were asleep and he would have to wait. It's up to you. You don't have to let him."

She sighed and picked up her son. "I don't want that woman near my son." She sat down in the rocker with Jase. "Should I let Brett see him? I mean he is the father but he said he didn't want any part of this. So, why is he trying to see him?"

Jay sighed and sat down beside her in the chair. "I don't know why he is trying to see him. Maybe he realizes he wants to be a dad. But Mel, it's up to you as if you want him to see him. Since it's in the divorce agreement that you get no child support, he doesn't have a right to see Jase. But if you want him too, then that's up to you."

"I'll call him and tell him he can see him but he has to come alone. I mean he's Jase's father." She said. Jay smiled and hugged her.

"I'm proud of you Mel. You're handling this really well."

"Go check on Missy and Emma for me please?" He nodded and kissed her on the forehead.

He walked down the hall to Missy's room and went in. He saw Missy sleeping and Lauren holding Noah. "How is she?"

"She's okay. She had some problems from the complication but the doctors say she will for a little bit."

"What about Emma?"

"John texted and said that she was doing well. They were giving her the bone marrow." Lauren smiled down at Noah. "I feel bad for Missy and John. Missy can't be with Emma and John's focus is split between his daughter, son and wife. There just isn't enough of him to go around."

"Well that's why we are here to help."

"How's Amelia?"

"She's okay. Dealing with everything I guess. She's going to let Brett see Jase."

"Why does he want to see Jase now?"

"I don't know."

"Bring her in here to see me." They heard from the bed. They both turned to look and saw Missy was awake.

"John will kill me." Jay said.

"You leave John to me. Bring her and Jase in here to see me. Call Teddy and have him come with Brett." Missy said. Jay nodded.

"Alright." He headed to Amelia's room with a wheelchair. The girls had a plan and he couldn't help but wonder what it was.

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Amelia sat in the wheelchair with Jase in her arms as Jay wheeled her down to Missy's room. "Why does she want to see me?"

"I have no idea."

He wheeled her into the room and she smiled when she saw Missy holding Noah. "What's up?"

"We will get to that when Ted gets here with Brett alone." Missy replied. "So, let me see your little boy."

Jay smiled and took Noah from Missy while Lauren took Jase from Amelia. They gave the girls' the others' baby.

"Oh he is a cutie pie." Missy smiled. "And so sweet."

"Noah looks like Emma when she was born but I think he has more John in him." Amelia smiled as the door opened and Ted walked in with Brett in tow. Amelia looked up at them and then handed Noah to Jay.

"Alright. I'm here by myself. What do you want?" Brett said.

"To cut your balls off and feed them to an alligator." Missy said. "We need to set up some ground rules."

"For what?"

"Your visit with Jase."

"Don't you think Amelia should be doing that?"

"Bridget can't be near him. Ever." Amelia said.

"What?"

"You heard me. As stated in the divorce papers, I don't have to let you see him at all. You don't want to pay anything. I'm letting you see him this one time."

"Fine agreed." Brett replied. Amelia nodded to Ted who walked over to Jay and took Noah assuming that it was Jase and handed him to Brett.

"He's cute but I don't see any DiBiase in him."

Missy tried to hide her laughter. "That's because he's a Cena."

Brett turned to Amelia. "You cheated on me with your best friend's husband?"

"Oh my god." Missy said. "You're such a moron. Neither of them would ever do that. That's Noah. My son. This is Jase."

Ted looked at Missy. "Oh my bad and no one said anything." He said taking Jase from Missy while Jay took Noah from Brett.

"Sorry, it's fun messing with you, Ted." Missy laughed.

Ted smiled and shook his head and handed his nephew over to his brother. Brett smiled a little as he held him.

"He's got my eyes." Amelia nodded.

"And your smile." She said sadly. "He's going to be a heartbreaker when he gets bigger. I want your mom and dad and Teddy to be a part of his life and you can see him when he's with them. As long as she doesn't come with you. You owe me that much. I'm not asking you for anything but that. He's MY baby and I don't want her near him."

"Do you think that's fair?" Brett asked as he held his son. "She's a part of my life."

"And you didn't want him or me to be a part of it, so yes it's fair." She said. "You cheated on me with her and as his mother I have the right to say who can be near him."

"Fine agreed." Brett said to her.

John looked at his daughter as she slept. She was still getting the bone marrow through the cather. He looked outside and saw Adam and Janessa. He smiled and headed out to see them.

"Here we thought you would be hungry." Adam said handing him some food.

"Thanks." John smiled.

"Go eat in the waiting room. I will stay with Emma" Janessa said to him.

John nodded and followed Adam to the waiting room. They sat down and John started eating. He looked at Adam. "What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"John, I know you have a lot going on and you can talk to me."

John sighed. "I'm worried about Emma and the transplant. I hope it works. I want to find the donor and thank them for saving my daughter. I worry about Noah because he's a newborn and he didn't have the best birth. And I worry about Missy most of all. Her heart stopped and they got it going again. I almost lost my wife."

"I know what you're going through. And it scares the hell out of you. But Missy and both of your babies are fighters. They won't leave you." Adam said. John nodded.

"Thanks Adam."

"No problem. Let's head back." John nodded and they headed back to the ICU. Adam and Janessa headed out leaving John with Emma. They headed upstairs to see Amelia and Jase and Missy and Noah.

"I think you should go now Brett." Amelia said to him. "He needs to sleep and so do I."

"Right." Brett handed Jase to Jay and walked out.

He saw Chris walking toward the hallway and he rolled his eyes. It hadn't taken Chris long to fall back into Amelia's good graces. And he had to ask himself if he'd been the only one unfaithful the last few months of their marriage.

Amelia took Jase from Jay and headed back to her room.

Missy looked at the door when it opened. She smiled at Adam and Janessa. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, mom." Janessa said taking Noah from her. "He gets cuter every time I see him."

"Thanks." Missy smiled.

"We just brought John some food and checked on Emma." Adam said to her as Janessa handed him Noah.

"How is my baby girl?"

"She's good. Resting as she should. John only leaves her side when someone else is there."

"Good. I don't want my baby alone."

"Miss, she will never be alone."

Missy smiled. "So how are your girls and how are you liking retirement Adam?"

"They're great. They love having Daddy home with them. And I'm getting used to it." Adam said. "Did I see Brett leave?"

"Yeah. He wanted to see Jase for whatever reason." Missy said. "He really pisses me off."

"I agree with that." Janessa replied. "After everything, he cheats on her. I mean come on."

"I know." Missy replied as Adam took Noah from Janessa.

"He is a cutie. Are we sure he's John's?" Adam kidded. "He's much too cute."

Missy laughed. "Of course he is John's. He looks like Emma when she was born."

"Yeah he does." Adam smiled. "Well, we just wanted to come and see you. We are going to see Amelia." He put Noah in the bassinet. "We will see you later, Miss."

"Later." She smiled as they walked out. She hoped that Brett didn't cause Amelia anymore pain.

Jay wheeled Amelia back to her room and raised an eyebrow as he saw Chris standing there. He smiled at Amelia holding Jase.

"Hey, did you guys go for a nice visit?" Amelia shrugged.

"It was nice to see Noah and Missy. I let Brett see him." Chris nodded.

"That was nice of you."

"Yeah, I guess. But I don't want to talk about that now. I want to rest, relax, do some work and look at the pictures of this house you found."

"I think it's perfect for you and Jase." Chris said as they walked into the room. They had just got in when Adam and Janessa walked in.

"We came to see the other mom." Janessa said with a smile. She had to smile that Chris was there. He was sure helping Amelia a lot lately.

"We're good." Amelia smiled as Janessa took Jase.

"He is so cute. We will totally have two little heartbreakers."

"Chris, how is things?" Adam asked him.

"Good. I brought Amelia's photos of a house that is available in Tampa."

"That's great."

"It's a beautiful house." Amelia said looking at the pictures. "How much are they asking?"

"200,000"

"I want this house."

"Alright. I'll talk to them and get the papers sent here." Amelia smiled and nodded.

"Hey baby, I'm hungry. Why don't you guys go get us something to eat?" Janessa said.

"Sure." Adam knew that tone with his wife. "We will bring you guys something good back." He grabbed Chris and they headed out.

Once they were gone, Janessa turned to Amelia. "So, what is exactly going on with you and Chris?"

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Amelia asked.

"He's been glued to your side since you became his assistant again. He found you a house, he's been feeding Jase and letting you sleep. He brought you food."

"Jay's been helping me out too."

"Jay's doing it because you're like a sister to him. Chris is doing it because he wants you."

"He does not. He's just being nice."

"No sweetie, men don't buy you a house when they're just being nice."

"He didn't buy the house. He just found it for me. I'm buying it."

"Alright but he is definitely interested in you"

"I'm not looking for love right now. I'm not even divorced yet."

"Life happens when you least expected it."

"Now you sound like Missy." Amelia laughed. "With the optimic, romantic, witty sayings."

"What can I say? We rub off on each other." Both laughed.

John headed up to see Missy and Noah. The doctors were checking Emma and then taking her for tests. They told him it was better if he took a walk. They told him they would call him when they were done and that a nurse would stay with Emma.

He smiled when he walked in the room. "Hey baby."

"Hey, how's Emma?"

"They're running tests but everything looks good for now." Missy nodded. "How are you and little man doing?"

"Great. Amelia let Brett see Jase. She told him he could see him when he was with Teddy and Mama and Papa DiBiase but he wasn't to bring Bridget near him." John smiled.

"I'm glad she let him see him."

"Chris has been by her side nonstop. I think he's in love with her."

"Jay said something about it. That would be weird huh?"

"Kinda. But as long as he was good to her and didn't treat her like crap again, I'd be okay with it. He found her a house."

"That's nice of him." John said taking Noah from her. He had to smile at his son. "I guess the house is near him and us?"

"It is." She smiled.

"I miss not being here with you guys." John said as he handed Noah back. He knew Emma would be back soon.

"I know. We miss you too but Emma needs her daddy right now."

"Yeah." He kissed Noah on the head and then kissed his wife on the lips. "I will be back later once someone else comes to sit with Emma."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her again and headed out.

"Can I help you sir?" The nurse asked the gentleman standing outside of Emma's room.

"I just came to see her. How is she doing?"

"The doctor's believe she will make a full recovery. Her parents are so grateful to the donor."

"I guess they are. Can I go in?"

"Sure." She showed him where to get washed up and let him walk into the room.

He smiled at the little girl in the bed playing with her bear. She was a cute little one.

"Hi." She said when she looked up.

"Hi." He said.

"You play tea party?" He smiled.

"I would love to."

Chris sent off the message to the realtor and then put the phone back in his pocket and looked up at Jay and Adam who were staring at him. "What?"

"You already put the down payment on that house didn't you?"

"What?"

"You forget that Jay's sister in law is the realtor." Adam said.

"Yes, alright. And I painted, did the nursery and bought furniture."

"Dude, you are so in love."

Chris sighed. "I do love her but I'm not rushing her into anything. She is still dealing with Brett and the divorce. I want us to be friends and see where it goes."

"I think that is smart Chris." Jay said to him.

"Thanks." Chris replied. "Well, I'm going to get back." He left them there and he walked to Amelia's room.

John arrived in ICU and headed to his daughter's room. He stopped when he saw the visitor in with her. He turned to a nurse nearby.

"Why is he in there with my daughter?"

"He came to visit her." The nurse said walking away.

John slowly opened the door. He didn't want to frighten his daughter. He stood at the door and listened to their conversation.

"You must really like bears." He said as he smiled at the little girl. The whole room had tons of bears in it.

"I do. Mommy said that bears are special."

"Indeed they are." He smiled. "Your mom is a smart lady. And you obviously take after her because you're a smart little girl."

"Daddy says that all the time. He says I'm beautiful like her too."

"And you are sweetheart." John said causing them to turn and look. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see her. Jericho makes a compelling speaker." The man said as he got his coat on and walked out. John followed him out.

"It was you. You're the donor." John waited for a response but the man was quiet. "Why would you do that? You hate me. So why would you want to save my daughter?"

He sighed and walked over to the window and looked into Emma's room. "Because I have a daughter and every child deserves a chance for a long and happy life. Even with you as her father." He turned to look at John and he walked away.

"Dwayne, wait." John said stopping him. "Thank you for this."

"I did it for that beautiful little girl in there." Dwayne turned to John. "She obviously takes after her mom in that."

John smiled and nodded. "Yeah, she does. And even though I know you hate me, thank you for saving her again."

"Just take care of her okay?" He walked away and headed to the elevator.

John turned back to the room and headed in. He smiled at Emma. "Hey, baby, did you have fun with your friend?"

"He's nice daddy." She smiled. "He gave me this." She held up a build-a-bear dressed in a pink Minnie Mouse dress. "He named her too."

John took the cerfticate and saw that Dwayne had built it for her and named it Lacey. "That's very pretty baby."

"Did you see Mommy?"

"I did. And she sends you a big hug and kiss. She's sorry that she can't be here but doctor's orders after your little brother's birth."

"Noah is cute?" John laughed.

"Yes baby. He looks a lot like you when you were little."

"Daddy, I want Aunt Melly."

"She had your little cousin Jase...but I will see if she will come visit you and bring him to see you."

"Okay." She said going back to playing with her new bear.

John texted Amelia about coming to see Emma. He was still trying to process that Dwayne was the donor. He knew the minute he told Missy she would want to call Dwayne and thank him and probably get him something for helping. She would go so overboard.

Amelia looked at her phone as she got the text. She smiled. "Emma is asking me to come and see her."

"If you want, I will take you." Chris said to her.

She smiled and nodded. "I would like to see her." He helped her get into her robe and slippers and got her settled in the wheelchair with Jase. They soon were on their way to the pediatric ICU. She couldn't wait to see Emma.

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Amelia wheeled around the corner and John smiled at her. "There's my little buddy." He said as he took Jase.

"Aunt Melly, you and Cwis play tea party with me?"

"Of course. Why don't we let Daddy go check on mommy?"

John nodded and handed the baby to Chris. "Thanks." He kissed Emma on the head. "I will be back soon."

"Tell mommy I love her."

"I will." He smiled as he headed out. He wanted to tell Missy who Emma's donor was.

Once John was gone, Amelia turned to Emma. "So, Princess Emma, have you had a good day?"

"Yes." She smiled. "I got this." She held out her bear.

"Did daddy give you that?"

"No, daddy's friend."

"Daddy's friend?"

"He played tea party and said I was smart like mommy."

Amelia looked at Chris. He had no idea who came to visit Emma. "What did this man want?"

"To play. Daddy came in and they talked."

"Okay. Well, enough about that. Let's get this party started." Amelia smiled. She would ask John later about it.

Emma smiled and looked over at Jase. "He's cute." Amelia laughed.

"Well thank you. You know, your baby brother is pretty cute too."

"Daddy says he looks like me."

"He does."

"Will you have more babies?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I already feel like I have a bunch of babies now with you and all my other little nieces and nephew."

"Jase is lucky you're his mommy." Emma said as she hugged Amelia.

"And your mommy and daddy are lucky you're their little girl. And I'm lucky you're my little Emma bug. And Chris is lucky enough to wear the tiara don't you think?" Emma giggled and nodded. Amelia laughed as Emma put a tiara on Chris's head.

John walked into Missy's room and found her feeding Noah. "Hey, who's with Emma?"

"Amelia and Chris. Emma wanted to see her and the baby."

"Okay." Missy smiled.

"I found out who Emma's donor was." He said as he sat down.

"Who? We should thank them." She said excitedly.

"It was Dwayne."

"Dwayne Johnson?"

"Yes."

"How did you find this out?" She was shocked that Dwayne would do that. He hated John.

"I came into Emma's room after visiting you and I found Dwayne there. He was talking to Emma. I questioned him and he admitted it."

"I'm shocked. I mean he hates you. Really hates you."

"I was shocked too. I ask him why he would do that and he said that every child deserved a chance to be happy and healthy even with me as her father."

"Wow, I'm just...I need to talk to him. To thank him for saving her life."

"You need to rest." There was a knock on the door and John answered. He smiled when he saw Adam and Jay standing there. "Hey guys."

"Hey, we came to see the new mom and Noah." Jay said walking in. "I know we were already here but who doesn't love a baby."

Missy smiled. "Well, I'm fine."

Jay took the baby from her. "He's such a cutie. I think he gets bigger every time I see him."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Who's with Emma?" Adam asked.

"Amelia and Chris." John replied. "I had to tell Missy who Emma's donor was."

"You found out who it was?" Jay asked.

"Yes. It was Dwayne."

"Dwayne as in the Rock?" Adam asked shocked.

"Yeah."

"But he hates you."

"I know." John had to smile as everyone was saying that.

"Well, we wanted to ask John if he would mind helping us. We're moving Amelia's stuff into her new house."

"She got it?" Missy asked.

"Yeah, thanks to Chris." Adam said before Jay elbowed him in the ribs.

"Thanks to Chris?"

"He found the house for her."

Missy looked at both of them. "And?"

"And what?" Adam said trying to cover.

"I know when men are lying. So what aren't you saying?"

"John why can't you ever lie to her so she wouldn't know when we are lying?" Adam kidded him.

"Sorry, guys. We agreed no lies."

"Enough. Out with it." Missy said to them.

"Chris went ahead and placed the down payment on it."

"He bought her a house?"

"And painted it. And did the nursery. And bought furniture." Adam said.

"He did all that?" Missy asked.

"Yeah. And he's been helping take care of Jase nonstop." Jay said.

"Wow, that's amazing." Missy replied. "He loves her doesn't he?"

"Yes, he does." Adam replied. "Do you think he has a chance?"

"I do. But he needs to be patient with her."

"I agree with that."

"Just tell him to take the time. She is still getting over that loser Brett. If I could, I would kill him."

"Relax, Miss." Jay replied. "He will get what's coming to him. Now, are you in or what Cena?"

"Are you kidding? Of course. That girl is practically a sister in law to me. And I'm sure that Chris will be more than willing to help."

Missy looked at the guys. "Just be careful. Now, I'm sure Emma is missing daddy and mommy can't be there."

"I'm going baby and I promise you Emma is fine."

"Good and I am going to thank Dwayne. Whether he wants me too or not. I don't really care what he wants." John laughed.

Amelia looked over at Chris as he sat in the rocking chair, tiara still on his head, telling Emma a story. She was sitting in the wheelchair holding Jase who had just finished eating and was sleeping peacefully.

"And the prince and princess lived happily ever after." Chris said. Chris said as he brushed some of her hair back out of her face.

"Does that really happen?" Emma asked.

"Of course it does. Your mommy and daddy are living happily ever after and he was her prince." Amelia smiled. It was true. John had been Missy's prince.

"Does Aunt Melly have a prince?" Emma asked. Chris smiled and looked at her thoughtfully.

"I think she's still looking for her prince. But she'll find him. Because she's a kind and beautiful princess. Just like you are. And even though your daddy might try to scare away some of the boys that come your way one day, you'll find your prince too because you are just like her."

Emma giggled and hugged him. "I tired."

"Okay, princess. Let's get you back in bed." He laid her down in the crib and walked over to Amelia. 'Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "You're great with her."

"She makes it easy. She's so loveable. She obviously gets that from Missy because John isn't so lovable."

Amelia laughed. "He's really a big teddy bear unless you piss him off."

"You're looking kinda tired. When John comes back, you need to take a nap. Don't worry about Jase. He'll be alright."

She nodded as the door opened and John walked in. "Thank you guys for watching her. I needed to tell Missy about Emma's donor."

"You know who it is?" Amelia asked.

"It's Dwayne." John replied.

"That's shocking." Chris added before looking at Amelia. "I think we should head back. Someone needs a nap."

John nodded and hugged Amelia. "Thanks for watching her." Amelia nodded and headed out. John grabbed Chris' arm and pulled him back for a second. "Just do me a favor and take care of her." Chris nodded and walked out with Amelia to head back to her room.

He had every intention of taking care of her. He had messed up before and he wasn't going to do it again.

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Brett walked the hallway down to Amelia's room and hoped that Chris or one of her guard dogs weren't there. He wanted to talk to her alone. To find out exactly what was going on between her and Chris. He knocked on the door and heard her say come in.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?" She asked when she saw him. "You aren't supposed to be here."

"I wanted to talk to you." He said walking in further. "I want to know what's going on with you and Chris."

"I honestly don't think that's any of your business."

"We are still married. Our divorce isn't final yet."

"Alright, fine. There's nothing going on with me and Chris. He's my boss and he's being nice to me. I would never cheat on you Brett. I'm not like that. I know how it feels." She said. "And since I've answered your questions, answer one for me. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why'd you let her get to you again? Why her? What does she have that I don't? I trusted you. Against my better judgment, I let you in again and I wanted to believe that you still loved me like Teddy and everyone kept saying. But you did it again, didn't you? You proved just what a fool I was for you. And you used it against me."

"I did love you."

"Bullshit. If you did, you'd have kept it in your pants. Get out."

"Amelia, I don't want us to fight. We have a child together. We should be civil for his sake."

"You don't want to be a part of his life. You made that decision when you screw that whore. Like I said, you can see him when your parents or Ted does. That's it. Leave Brett. We have nothing more to say to each other."

She turned to face the window and he sighed and walked out. She laid there, tears streaming down her face and fell asleep.

Chris had seen Brett leave and he walked in. He just wanted to make sure she was okay. He walked in and saw that she was sleeping. He sat down in the chair by the bed. He just wanted to protect her.

Missy lay in her room watching TV while Noah slept. John had texted her earlier and told her Emma was fine and resting. She told him to stay with her that she and Noah were fine. She had called Stephanie earlier and asked her for Dwayne's number. She didn't care if he didn't want to be thanked for things. She was going to anyway. She picked up her phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Johnson, this is Missy Cena."

"How did you get this number?"

"That doesn't matter. I had to talk to you. To tell you thank you for saving my baby. I don't know why you did it, but thank you."

"Like I told Cena, every child deserves a chance at life. Even with Cena as a father."

Missy stopped herself from saying something smart to him when he said that. "I know thank you doesn't really cover how grateful I am but thank you. If we can do anything."

"Mrs. Cena, I did what I did because every child deserves a chance. You have thanked me. So, I think that ends it."

"Of course. Goodnight."

"Goodnight and goodbye." He said before hanging up.

She sighed and placed her phone back on the table. She looked over at her son was sleeping. Everything seemed to be working out for her and John and their family. She hoped now it would the rest of their friends.

Amelia woke up and looked over at the chair seeing Chris holding Jase singing to him. She smiled sadly and shook her head. A year ago her life had been settled. She and Brett had been happily married and she'd been excited about the idea of starting a family with him. And now, her divorce was almost final and she would be raising their boy on her own. She watched Chris and the way he was holding her son and felt the tears start to well up in her eyes again. She wondered how her life had gotten to this point and how Brett could just turn his back on them so easily. She was angry with him for bailing on her and Jase. And she was angry with herself for falling for him all over again.

"You're going to spoil him." She said finally to Chris.

"Oh no I'm not. Besides a kid this cute should be spoiled." Chris smiled to her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah." She said as he handed Jase to her. "I just have a lot on my mind I guess."

"I know. You know he's an idiot for everything. You and Jase deserve better. Everything will be okay. You'll see." She nodded. "Good news, you got the house. The guys are going to help me get all your stuff set up in there this weekend. And then when you get out of here, you guys will be all set." She smiled a little.

"Thanks. I never thought I'd hear myself say this but it's been great having you around. I appreciate the help."

"Of course I'll help you." He smiled. "You're the best assistant I ever had and you're a friend."

She smiled. "Thanks Chris."

"Am I interrupting?" Jay asked walking in.

"Nope, I'm heading out. I have to call the kids and do some things on the house. So I will see you later." Chris said as he walked out. Jay nodded and looked at Amelia.

"He's been helpful these last few days." Amelia nodded.

"Yeah he has."

"So you get to get out of here tomorrow. And your stuff won't be in your house until the weekend. So I'm asking you if you will stay with me and Gail for a few days until your stuff is all settled." She started to argue but he stopped her. "I won't take no for an answer. You're like a sister to me Mel. Please let me be all big brother for a little while." She smiled and nodded.

"Okay, but I'm going to be the one taking care of Jase. Chris has done far too much of that already. He is my baby you know."

"Yeah, I know and he is such a cutie. We're going to make wrestlers out of him and Noah. Just wait and see."

"Have you told John and Missy your plans to make Noah a wrestler?" Amelia laughed.

"No but of course John will agree. He wants his son to be a wrestler."

"Yeah but Missy might not want that."

"Oh she'll come around." He laughed. "John said she has to stay a few more days because of her complication."

"Is Emma okay?"

"That little princess is getting stronger by the minute. I guess that's the wrestler's bone marrow."

"What?" Amelia asked.

"Oh rumor is Emma's donor is a wrestler."

"Who is it?"

"Dwayne."

"Johnson?"

"Yep."

"Wow, that's pretty shocking."

"That's what we all thought too." He looked at her and noticed the tear streaks down her face.

"So, what's had you crying?"

"Brett came in here a while ago and asked me if I had been cheating with Chris the last few months of our marriage. We got into an argument. I asked him why her, why'd he let her get to him again, why I had to be so stupid and fall for him all over. I just want this divorce to be over. He's made it clear that he doesn't want to be in our lives. And I just want it to be done." She said as she started to cry again. He moved up to sit on the edge of the bed and hugged her.

"I know sweetie, I know. And you will find something better when you're ready. You'll see. Things will get better for you." There was a knock on the door and Cody poked his head in.

"Where have you been?" Amelia said as she dried her eyes.

"Dealing with wedding disasters." He said as he slumped down in the chair and took Jase from Jay. "The venue fell through and Ricardo's mom is freaking out." Amelia smiled.

"Not to worry. You can have the wedding in the backyard of my fabulous new house. I'll be better by then so I can help you get everything all set up and it will be beautiful." Cody looked at her.

"Seriously?" Amelia nodded.

"And before that, we can have one of our girls nights like we used to. I'm sure Teddy won't mind taking care of Jase for me." Cody smiled.

"You'd do that for me?"

"We're friends Codes, and what are friends for. Besides, I'm sure with all the stuff going on with Missy and Emma, she could use some time to relax."

"That sounds fabulous. So three weeks?"

"Sounds perfect." Amelia turned to Jay. "Make sure Gail knows she's invited too." Jay nodded.

"Well, I'm going to leave you with Cody here. I told Gail I would bring her back some ice cream."

"Pregnancy cravings." Amelia laughed.

"Yep. I will see you later. Remember things work out like they should." Jay kissed her on the head and headed out.

Amelia thought about what he said as she and Cody were talking wedding stuff. Right now her focus was Jase.

Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Chris smiled as he pulled into the driveway of Amelia's house with his phone up to his ear. "I love you too Chey. You guys are going to come see me soon."

"Aww Dad, do we have to? I don't like that lady who works for you."

"She doesn't work for me anymore. You'll have fun I promise."

"Okay."

"Good. I will see you guys soon." He smiled once he hung up. He loved being a dad. He headed into the house to get things ready.

John looked at Emma who was sleeping. The doctors were please with her progress. She still had a few more weeks in the hospital but they were expecting a full recovery. He had talked to Missy earlier who was resting with Noah. The doctor wanted to keep her a few more days to make sure she was okay after the delivery. It seemed his family was safe and he couldn't be more grateful. Missy told him that she called Dwayne to thank him. From what she said, it seemed that Dwayne didn't want praise and he didn't want John or Missy to repeatedly thank him. How could they not? He had saved their daughter. They couldn't thank him enough.

"You want a break?" Adam said walking in. "Maybe go stay the night with Missy and Noah."

"I can't leave Emma. Missy would kill me."

"I will stay with Emma. Go see Missy."

"Alright. Thanks man." John headed out and up to the maternity floor. He wished there was more of him then he could be with Missy, Noah and Emma.

He smiled when he walked into the room and saw her sleeping. He kissed her on the forehead and she opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Hey, who's with Emma?"

"Adam. He told me to come check on you and my little man." John said as he grabbed their son and sat down in the chair with him. "I wish I could be in all places."

"I know, John." She smiled as he gushed over Noah. "But I understand. We both wish we could be with Emma and Noah but it's not possible right now. I miss not seeing my little girl."

"I know." John said getting up. "I have this for you." He handed her the phone. "Emma made you a message."

Missy smiled as she played the video and Emma's face came on screen.

'_Hi, mommy. I miss you" Emma waved. "I want see the baby soon. I love you."_

Missy smiled as Emma blew her kisses. "She's so sweet."

"She's doing good. She's getting stronger."

"Great." Missy smiled again. "So, I hear Amelia is going home tomorrow."

"Yep. Chris has the house and everyone is helping to move everything in."

"I still can't believe he bought her a house."

"Oh shit, I just thought of something...call Jay or Ted and get them to go to Brett's to help get her stuff. Chris and Brett might murder each other."

"I'll call Jay." Missy said picking up her cell phone. She dialed Jay and told him to get her stuff. "Okay, Jay is going to take care of it.

"Good. So any news when you and little man can go home?"

"The doctor said next week. He just wants to make sure everything is fine."

"Good. I was thinking I would ask my mom or your mom to come and help you with Noah."

"I don't need help. I can manage our son."

"I know you can. I just wanted to make it easy for you."

"It's not going to be hard for me to take care of our babies. Besides, Emma's going to be all over him like a little mama herself."

He smiled. "Yeah you're right about that. I just didn't want you to get overwhelmed."

"I could never be." She smiled. "Now come over here and kiss me."

He smiled as he got up and kissed her. "I love you Missy."

"I love you too." She smiled. "Now, Noah and I need some sleep. Why don't you go back and stay with Emma? You need sleep too."

He nodded and placed a sleeping Noah into the bassinet. He kissed Missy and headed out. He hoped soon everyone would be home and they could all be together.

Chris had just finished up the last coat of paint when he saw headlights in the driveway. He stepped outside on the porch as Jay got out of the car.

"That little sleazy mother fucker actually tried to keep her stuff. God, I swear if my wife wasn't pregnant, I'd have kicked his ass."

"What is his deal? I mean he didn't want to be with her. He didn't want to be a father. He wanted Bridget so, why is he acting like she's committing some big sin?"

"I don't know but he needs his ass kicked one good time."

"Yes he does. But right now, we need to focus on Amelia and Jase."

"You've been focused on her a lot."

"I'm just trying to help her. Trying to be there for her."

"I have to say Chris. I love seeing this side of you. And I'm sure everyone else would too if you showed it more. Now, how are you going to tell her you love her?"

"I'm just going to keep doing what I'm doing. Even if she doesn't end up with me, I owe her that much for what I put her through before. I went a little nuts. But I just knew he wasn't being honest with her. He told her what she wanted to hear. What he knew would get her in his bed and he got more than he bargained for. I want to beat him senseless again for hurting her and using her the way he did. I know I made my mistakes but I was honest with her when I told her I loved her."

"I think if you give her time, she will fall for you and it will be the way it probably should have been."

"Maybe so. I hear Emma is doing good and I'm very glad of that."

"That little girl is strong. Must be the Cena in her and now that you are seemingly part of the group, you will get to know all the kids."

"I'm not sure how that will go over with everyone else."

"Just show them the side you have recently. And soon all that happened will be forgotten."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Give them a little credit. They're not bad people. And neither are you." Chris smiled.

"Thanks Jay."

"Well, I'm going to head out. Are you picking Amelia and Jase up from the hospital tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I thought I would and then bring her here to see the house. I really hope she likes it."

"She will. I will see you tomorrow." Jay gave him a hug and headed out.

Chris sighed as he looked around the house. He was excited for Amelia to see it. He thought about Jay's words. He knew he was right. If he really wanted to be a part of Amelia's life, then he would have to continue to make amends with everyone else.

Please Review1


	21. Chapter 21

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Amelia sighed as she packed up the rest of Jase's things from the hospital. She was excited to see her new house. Jay had called and told her that the guys had worked all night to get her things moved in on time. She'd have to remember to thank them. She wanted to stop by and see Missy and Emma before she left and make sure that they were okay. She headed to see Missy first.

"Hey, you." She said walking in the room. She smiled when she saw Missy holding Noah.

"Hey, I hear you're going home." Missy smiled.

"Yep. I'm excited to see my new home."

"I bet. It's nice of Chris and the others to help." Missy smiled big.

"Yeah it is. So when do you and Noah get out of here?"

"Two days. John is setting up a video chat with Emma today. So I can see her and she can see me and Noah."

"That's great. I'm going to see her when I leave here."

"Give my baby girl a big hug and kiss."

"I will." She said as there was a knock on the door. Both she and Missy turned to see Jay there.

"I'm here to take you home." He smiled. He walked over to the bed and hugged Missy.

"Okay. I have to see Emma first."

"No problem." She hugged Missy again and kissed Noah on the forehead. "I love you Miss and I will see you soon." Missy nodded and Jay and Amelia walked down to the pediatric floor.

Chris gave the house one more go through as Janessa, Lauren, Kara and Cody made lunch for everyone in the kitchen.

"He's been working his ass off." Janessa said.

"And in my opinion, his ass is better than Brett's anyway." Kara said causing the others to look at her and laugh. "What? I'm just saying out of the DiBiases, Teddy got the ass and that's not saying much."

"And you know, they know how to grow em in Canada. Right Nessa?" Cody asked laughing as Janessa threw a pickle at him.

"God, you're such a nerd." She said laughing.

"Thanks." He said as Chris and the other guys walked in.

"Lunch is ready and Jay said that he and Amelia would be here after she sees Missy, Noah and Emma."

"It sucks that Missy can't be here." Kara replied.

"Yeah. John said she's doing good and she and Noah should be able to come home soon. Emma is getting stronger every day. All things Cena related are good."

"Yeah until John knocks Missy up again. I swear bunnies are envious of those two." Cody added.

"They're second only to you and Ricardo." Ted said as he walked in and kissed Kara.

"And next time you're going to do it at the arena, lock the fucking door." Randy said as Lauren swatted his hand away from the cake she'd made.

"Take your own advice." Cody said as he kissed Ricardo on the cheek.

"They're here." Chris said walking in.

"I can't wait to see Mel's face when she sees this place." Cody smiled. "She will love it."

Jay helped Amelia out of the car and then got Jase's car seat from the back. He carried it while Amelia carried the diaper bag. "Well what do you think?"

"It's more beautiful in person." She said as they walked up the walk way. She could see Jase playing in the front yard with a dog. She could see it all as they walked up to the door.

"Well, let's see inside your new home." Jay opened the door and everyone yelled surprised. She smiled as Teddy walked forward and gave her a hug.

"This place looks amazing." Amelia said as she looked around. "This furniture doesn't look like mine though."

"It's new. It was a gift from me. A house warming present." Chris said. Amelia smiled and nodded at him. "I can show you around the rest of the house if you want."

"That'd be great thanks." Amelia said.

"And don't you worry about this little guy." Randy said as he held Jase. "He'll be alright." Amelia smiled and walked off toward the bedrooms with Chris.

"I really hope you like it." Chris said as he showed her the guest rooms and then the nursery. "This is my favorite room." He smiled as he opened the door.

Amelia smiled when she saw the nursery. It was everything she could have dreamed of for Jase. It was the perfect nursery. "It's perfect. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now I will show you the master bedroom." He headed to the room across the hall. "I figured you would want the nursery across from the bedroom."

"That's very thoughtful." Amelia smiled as he opened the door to the master bedroom.

The walls were painted a light burgundy color and silver accents had been hand stenciled on the walls. The window looked out onto the patio and gave a nice view of the pool. Just across from the window was a massive four post queen size bed with silver and black bedding. Everything was exactly the way she would have done it. She turned to him and smiled a little. "It's gorgeous." She said. "Did you paint all this?" She asked. He nodded a little.

"It was no trouble really. I just figured you'd want to feel at home." She walked over and hugged him and he closed his eyes and smiled a little.

"Thank you Chris. For everything," she said as she pulled away. He smiled and nodded. "Now, let's eat. I'm starving." They headed back downstairs and joined everyone in the kitchen.

John had set up Missy's laptop so she and Emma could have a video chat. Once he had, he went back to Emma's room and set up the other laptop. Lauren had suggested it so that Emma could see Missy and Noah and then Missy could see Emma. John texted Missy and told her they were set up.

"Hi mommy." Emma said when she came on screen.

"Hi, baby. You look so good." Missy said holding back tears.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too baby." Missy smiled. She held Noah up. "This is Noah, your little brother."

"He's small."

"Most babies are baby" Missy smiled.

"We aren't having anymore right?"

"I don't know yet pumpkin. We will have to see." Missy laughed. She heard John in the background.

"Daddy says yes because you love him." Emma said. Missy smiled.

"Tell Daddy he's silly but he's right. I do love him." Emma giggled at something John said.

"Aunt Melly came by to see me with Jase. He's little too."

"Yes he is baby but he'll get bigger."

"And Chris came to see me and told me I was a princess and that one day I'd find a prince like you did with Daddy." Missy smiled.

"He's right baby. One day you will find a prince like daddy."

"I hope to see you soon."

"I hope that to baby. I want you give daddy a big hug to give to me and Noah. And then I will send you one back."

"Okay. I love you mommy and I love Noah."

"I love you too baby. Now go rest so you can get better and get home." Missy smiled when Emma blew her kisses.

"I'll see you when someone else comes here." John said to her.

"Alright. Love you."

"Love you too." John shut the laptop as did Missy on her end.

She smiled as Chris' sentiment ran through her head. Amelia was in need of a prince too and she hoped that her friend would realize that he was right in front of her. She picked up her phone and sent him a text. She'd get him there and talk to him. Make him understand that if he was messing with Amelia's emotions again, she'd kill him and they'd never find the body.

Please Review!


	22. Chapter 22

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Amelia lay on the plush couch and struggled to keep her eyes open. She looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder and smiled seeing Teddy standing there.

"Go to your room and lay down for a little while. Kara and I can stay and spoil…I mean help with Jase."

Amelia smiled and nodded. "Thanks. If he is any trouble, wake me." Ted nodded as she walked upstairs.

"New mommy hood." Kara said walking in the room.

"Yeah." Ted said kissing her. "It's tough for a new mom with a husband to help. Let alone be a single mom."

"Your brother is such a douche bag." She said as she took Jase and rocked him. He laughed.

"Yeah he is. I don't know what he's thinking."

Chris walked up to the door of Missy's room and knocked on the door. He took a breath and opened the door. Missy was sitting up in bed working on her computer. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah. I wanted to talk to you about Amelia."

"Look, before we get into that, I wanted to apologize to you. For the way I acted when you were pregnant with Emma. How I threatened to hurt her. I never should have done that." Missy looked at him and smiled.

"Where was this Chris then? If you had shown her this side of you, she never would have gone back to Brett. I'm a little annoyed with you for that." He nodded.

"Not nearly as annoyed as I am with myself." He said as he sat down beside the bed."If I hadn't pushed her away, she never would have been heartbroken again. And she wouldn't be raising Jase alone."

Missy looked at him. "Well, that's in the past now. You have this opportunity to make it up to her. To show her how much you love her and how much she means to you. But if you hurt her again, I will kill you and hide the body so no one will find you. I have watched many hours of NCIS, CSI: New York and Criminal Minds while in here. I know how to do it."

"Duly noted and this is not the first time that I've heard this speech. Ted, Cody, John, Adam, Jay, Randy, hell even Ricardo has warned me against hurting her again. And I promise you, this is the last thing on my mind." Chris said as he sighed. "I love her. I really, really love her. I always have."

"Good. Now convince her of that." Missy said. "And I wanted to thank you for all the help with Emma. If you hadn't done it, I….." she closed her eyes.

"Hey, Emma's fine. And she's just going to keep getting stronger. Noah is a beautiful healthy baby. You're going to get out of here and be back to humping Cena in no time." Chris said causing her to laugh a little. He smiled.

"Be good to her and don't push." Chris nodded. "And for God's sake don't be the douche bag Brett was. Or you were before for that matter."

"I promise. Now I'm going to head out of here." He said as the doctor entered. "See you later."

Missy looked at the doctor once Chris left. "Well when can I get out of this place?"

"Your vital signs are all good. You're healing nicely from the incision. I think you can go home this afternoon. Just rest and don't pick up anything heavier than the baby. Make sure you rest and have plenty of help at home." The doctor said looking over the chart. "Mrs. Cena, you had a very traumatic delivery. You can't expect to bounce back quickly as most new moms do. So rest. I know you're concerned about your daughter and I spoke with the doctor and we both agree provided you rest at home most of the day, you can go see your daughter. But there will no staying for ten hours or overnights. Not right now. You need to rest and take care of yourself and Noah. These are the conditions of your discharge, do you accept?"

Missy sighed. She wanted to stay with Emma but she knew he was right. "I accept."

"Good then you and Noah can go home today."

"Thank you." She smiled once he left and called John.

"Hey, baby, what's up?"

"Noah and I are getting to go home today so we need you come and get us."

"I will have someone watch Emma and I will be right there."

"See you soon." John smiled as he picked up the phone and called Adam. He told him that he'd be right over but John saw Chris walking by. "Hey, Adam, it's alright. Chris is here. I think I can get him to do it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, no problem." John hung up and looked at Chris.

"Have me to do what?" Chris asked.

"Can you stay with Emma while I get Noah and Missy and take them home? Once they're home, I will come back."

"Sure I'll stay with her." Chris smiled.

"Thanks. I owe you one." John turned to Emma. "Okay Miss Emma, Uncle Chris here is going to watch you while I get mommy and Noah."

"Okay, we can play princess." Emma said excitedly. John laughed and kissed her on the head.

"Thanks again Chris." He said as he walked out and up to the maternity floor leaving Chris with Emma.

"You wear the crown again?" She asked. He nodded and smiled.

"But not the boa. Okay maybe the boa but the purple one. Not the pink one."

"No, you be the prince."

"Alright. I will be the prince." He smiled. "So, are you my princess?"

"Yes and we have a tea."

"Yummy. I love tea." He said as he picked up one of the cups. Emma laughed as he did.

John headed upstairs and walked into Missy's room and saw her trying to get dressed. "You know I can help you with that."

"Great." She said turning to him. "Then come over here and get me out of this hospital gown and into normal clothes."

He smiled and walked over. "I always love getting you out of clothes."

"Mind on the task Cena. There will be none of that for four more weeks."

"Damn!" He said. She laughed.

"I didn't know I was married to Ron Simmons."

"I just forgot the no sex thing for weeks after the baby is born."

"Yeah but it will be like with Emma. We can do other things." She smiled. "But we are waiting a little while before the next baby."

"So six, seven months?" John said smirking a little. Missy rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I was thinking about two or three years. So who's with Emma?"

"Chris."

"Chris? Really?" She laughed as he finished helping her get dressed and they got Noah dressed.

"Yep. I think he plays princess with her. So she likes it."

"I can't wait to see my baby. I miss her so much."

"I know baby. But you have to take care of yourself." He said as he helped her into the wheelchair and then handed her Noah. "We will stop and see her and then you and Noah will go home and rest. You can come back tomorrow."

She nodded and they headed out. She knew it wouldn't be easy for her to not spend all the time with Emma but the doctor and John were right. She had to take care of herself and Noah.

Chris smiled as Emma lay on his chest and he told her another story. "And the prince and the princess lived happily ever after." He said.

"Uncie Chris?" She said in her sleepy voice. He smiled at the affectionate nickname.

"Yes sweetheart?" He said smoothing some of her curly locks back from her face.

"Are you Aunt Melly's prince?" Chris was taken by surprise a little by the question. "You look at her like Daddy looks at Mommy." She said.

"I would love to be Aunt Melly's prince but that's up to her angel." He said. Emma nodded and pulled the blanket up around her a little.

"I think she should pick you. You're so nice." Emma said as she put her thumb in her mouth and drifted off to sleep. Chris smiled and continued rocking her in the chair. He hoped Amelia picked him too.

Amelia woke up a few hours later and walked downstairs to find Teddy asleep with Jase on his chest. Brianna and Olivia were on either side of him and she could hear the Blue's Clues theme song coming softly out of the TV. She smiled and walked over picking Jase up and holding him close to her. She kissed him on the forehead and changed him before she walked into the kitchen to make him a bottle. She smiled when Kara came in the backdoor with dinner for all of them. "You need any help with him?" Amelia shook her head as she tested the bottle and gave it to Jase.

"Your family is on the couch asleep." Amelia said smiling. "It was cute. Teddy had Jase on his chest and Liv and Bree are on either side of him sleeping."

Kara smiled and headed into the living room. She had to smile at the scene in front of her. She loved that Ted was such a great dad. She couldn't have asked for a better man to be her husband and the father of her children. She only hoped that Amelia would find a guy as great and if Kara was right, maybe she already had and she just hadn't realize it yet.

Please Review!


	23. Chapter 23

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

One month later….the day before Cody and Ricardo's wedding.

Amelia smiled as she opened the door and as Kara, Janessa, Cody, Lauren, Missy, Sophie, Lily, Brianna, Olivia, Nola, Claudia and Gail walked into the house. Everyone was surprised when Missy walked in with Emma, none of them knowing that she'd been given a clean bill of health and released from the hospital to come home. Gail and Jay had just found out that they were having a girl that they'd decided to name Kiley Jane, a gesture that made Amelia smile.

"There my little girls." Amelia smiled. "Miss Emma, you look beautiful and I'm so glad you're out of the hospital."

"Thank you." Emma smiled as she hugged her.

"Well, are we ready to get this party started?" Lauren said with a smile.

"Let's do it." Cody said. He had decided he wanted to spend this last night as a single guy with the girls.

"Mel, your house is amazing." Missy said smiling. "Chris did a nice job."

"He's been great." Amelia said.

"Has he now?" Janessa said with her eyebrows raised.

"Not like that. He's been a great friend to me. That's all."

"Oh honey nobody would blame you. Especially not since Brett seems to have moved on." Cody said.

"What do you mean?"She asked. The rest of the girls looked at each other.

"Brett and Bridget are engaged. And she's...she's telling everyone she's pregnant."

"What?" Amelia asked shocked.

"I'm sorry, Mel." Missy replied hugging her friend. "John told me about it this afternoon."

Amelia looked at everyone. "How could he do this?"

Missy looked at the girls. "Girls why don't you go play in the living room?"

"Okay mommy." Emma said as the rest of them followed.

"I guess we did want the same things. He just didn't want them with me" She replied. "God, I was so stupid."

"No sweetie, you're not the stupid one. He is. Now can we forget about men and have a good time?" Kara asked.

"I agree with Kara." Cody said. "This is my last night as a single man and I want to live it up with my girls. So, let's get this party started."

Amelia laughed as all of them hugged her. She followed them into the kitchen and they got snacks and drinks and got the kids.

Chris sat in John's house feeling a little out of place with them all. He was actually kind of surprised when Jay had called him and invited him but he didn't have anything better to do. He smiled at John as he walked up to him.

"Chris, glad you could make it. And I wanted to thank you for everything with Emma."

"No problem. I'm a father too. I would want someone to help my girls out if they needed it."

"Speaking of helping out your girls, how is Amelia dealing with everything?" Jay asked.

"She's alright. Adjusting to being a new mom." Chris asked.

"She's okay with the fact that Brett and Bridget are engaged and Bridget's pregnant?"

Chris looked at them shocked. This was the first time he was hearing about this. "What?"

"Oh, I guess you didn't know." John replied. "I overheard Brett talking to Evan and he said that he asked Bridget to marry him and that she was pregnant."

"I didn't know and I'm guessing Amelia didn't know either or she would have said something." Chris was shocked. Brett had said he wasn't ready to be a father to Jase but he's ready for this kid with Bridget? "I will talk to her when the wedding is done."

"I'm sure she knows now." John added. "I told Missy and we know the girl can't keep anything to herself."

"She keeps you to herself." Randy laughed. "Thank goodness."

"Hahaha. You're hilarious." John said as he looked over at Chris. "You okay man?"

"I wanna rip his throat out for hurting her." Adam smiled.

"Yep, you're in love. So have you told her?"

"No. I...don't think I can now. I mean with everything going on with that asshole...no offense Ted. I don't know how she'd take it."

"None taken. He is an asshole. And an idiot. And he needs his ass whooped again. I'll leave that to you." Ted said. John smiled.

"Well, there you go. You have permission to whoop his ass. And Jay gave you his blessing to go after Amelia. So now, grow some balls and tell that girl how you feel!" Ricardo said.

"I agree with that." John laughed. "Now, let's celebrate Ricardo's last night as a single man. But I'm not drinking a lot."

"Missy play the no sex card if you're drunk?" Ted laughed.

"Yeah she did and sorry guys but six weeks with no sex was enough."

"You could be Chris and have had no sex in like...what over two years isn't it?" Adam asked. All the guys stopped and looked at him.

"Two years?"

"You mean to tell me the last person you had sex with was Amelia?" John asked. Chris nodded.

"Yeah, so what?"

"I would die." Randy said.

"There's that one time you almost did." John pointed out.

"How did that happen?"Teddy asked.

"Interstate and a horny wife." Randy asked before looking back at Chris. "Two years?"

"You make it sound like a big deal." Chris said.

"It is." John replied. "I can't even imagine that."

"That's because you and Missy are like bunnies." Chris replied. "I have heard all about you and she and the, what was it that Randy called it, the sex fest. No wonder you guys have two kids after only being married for two years."

Everyone laughed. "She really must have made an impression if that's kept you going for two years." Adam said.

"Ewwww...stop that. I don't want to hear that. It's like hearing about my sister's sex life." Jay said as he covered his ears.

"I agree with Jay. Let's talk about something else." Ted said.

"A toast to Ricardo and Cody then." John said as all the guys raised their glasses. "May you guys continue to have your happiness."

"Here, here." They said as they drank their drinks.

Chris took a sip of his drink and thought about what Adam had said. Amelia had made an impression. A bigger impression than any of them knew. And he hoped he got the chance to be with her again.

"So, Cody, are you ready to be married?" Missy asked. She had already put Noah and Emma down for the night.

"I am. I know Ricardo and I have been living together for almost two years now but I think it will be better when we are married."

"I agree." Janessa said as she walked in. She had put the girls down in the nursery. "Marriage is the best. Even with the ups and downs and fights."

"Cody, it's about finding the one person who loves you as you are and knowing that they are with you only. Someone who can look at you and know your feelings. Once you have that, everything else falls into place." Kara said.

Amelia excused herself and walked into the kitchen grabbing another piece of pizza. She was happy for Cody. But Kara's words had hit a nerve. And it had made her think back to her marriage. Things had always seemed a little forced. Like the puzzle pieces didn't quite seem to fit. But she'd fooled herself into thinking that all marriages went through some adjustments. But that hadn't been the case. And then she thought about how different things had been this time around with Chris. How he'd been there for her and seemed to know what she needed before she did. And she sighed. She couldn't think about this now. She couldn't worry about herself. She had Jase to think about. And raising him was her top priority.

Please Review!


	24. Chapter 24

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Amelia stood in the backyard the next morning making sure that everything was perfect and in order. The guys would be arriving soon and she'd been put in charge of making sure the grooms didn't see each other before hand. Despite the fact that Cody and the rest of the girls had turned her bedroom into a virtual spa. She took a picture of the backyard with her phone and text it to Cody. She laughed to herself when she read his joyful response.

"You know, if this whole assistant thing doesn't work out, you should open your own event planning business." She heard from behind her. She turned and saw Chris standing there in a very nice suit. She smiled at him and tried to force the thought of how handsome he was out of her mind.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Aunty Melly, Uncy Chris." Emma said running up. Chris smiled when he picked her up. "Mommy says we get married today."

Both Chris and Amelia laughed. "Angel, Uncy Cody and Uncy Ricardo are getting married."

"Oh but we still get the cake."

Chris laughed. "Yes we do."

"Emma Grace Cena, be careful." Missy said walking up. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"Aww mom, don't worry. Princess Emma will be just fine." Chris said as he tickled Emma. Emma squealed with delight and Amelia smiled.

"You just be careful okay?" Missy said. "Where's my little Jase?"

"With his Mama DiBiase for the day."

Missy nodded. "Noah is with the guys. John thinks its great bonding for them."

"John's weird." Chris laughed. "Noah is a month old. How much bonding could they do?"

"He thinks they need the bonding. Because Noah's first few weeks we were in the hospital and John spent most of his time with Emma that he and Noah need as much time as possible."

"Both of your kids are crazy about their dad. He's being insane." Chris said.

"Why aren't you with the guys?" Missy asked.

"I came to see if I could be of any assistance to our gracious hostess and I have Cody's gift from Ricardo. Left shortly after Janessa showed up to drop off Cody's gift to Ricardo. So anything you need me to help you with?"

"Not really but you can go make sure the girls are ready and stay clean in their dresses."

"I see." He said looking at Missy. "Girl talk." He smiled and walked over to where Emma, Sophie, Nola, Claudia and Lily were.

Missy turned to Amelia. "So, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay. I'm focusing on Jase. Chris has been a big help. Which I will need when I go back on the road as his assistant."

"You will have so many people wanting to scoop that baby up it won't even be funny." Missy said. "But uh...just so I know...IS there anything you need him to help you with? He seemed awfully willing to attend to your needs." Missy said laughing at the look Amelia gave her.

"John Cena has ruined you. Your mind is always in the gutter."

"Please. My mind was in the gutter before I married my yummy honey and started having amazingly mind blowing sex all the time." Missy smiled.

"Yummy Honey? Really?" Amelia laughed.

"What? He is my yummy honey. I could just cover the man with whipped cream and lick it off."

"Don't need a visual. Thanks." Amelia said. She looked over at Chris as he sat telling the girls a story. She smiled a little and he looked up and smiled over at her too.

"You totally like him." Missy said.

"Of course I like him. He's my boss and my friend."

"No, I mean you like like him. Like you want to throw him down and have your way with him."

"Missy, I'm not interesting in that right now. My only focus is Jase." She looked from Chris to Missy. "So, can you drop this please?"

"Of course." Missy replied. "Right after I say one more thing. You could do a hell of a lot worse than Chris. He's a nice guy. Even though he has made mistakes in the past. Think about that okay?"

"I will thanks." Missy nodded and headed over to where Chris was with the girls.

Amelia finished getting things ready for the wedding and headed up to make sure Cody was ready. She smiled when she saw him standing there in his suit, Janessa instructing him to take a breath and calm down. "You look so handsome." He smiled at her. "Ricardo is a lucky man."

"Thanks. Is everyone here?"

"Missy talked to John. They aren't far away. The guests have started to arrive and I have the Best in the World down there directing traffic. You're almost ready to be a married man."

"I am." He smiled. "I know Ricardo and I have been living together for a few years and we have Lily but this makes it official. We are going to be together forever."

Amelia smiled. "That's how it should be."

"Are you okay?"

"I am." She smiled. "This is your day and the only thing anyone should be focused on is you and Ricardo."

He hugged her and smiled. "Well, let's get me married."

Amelia smiled and nodded as they walked downstairs. Cody took another deep breath before he smiled at Janessa and walked down the aisle toward Ricardo. Amelia stood at the back and watched as one of her best friends in the world married the man of his dreams.

After the ceremony, everyone headed to the reception. Amelia smiled as she looked around and saw her friends happy. Cody and Ricardo were dancing with Lily in between them. John and Missy were sitting at the table with Noah and Emma eating. Ted and Kara were sitting with Bree and Liv just watching the people dance. Randy and Lauren were dancing with Sophie while Janessa and Adam were eating with Nola and Claudia. She looked up as Chris walked over to her.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked.

She smiled and nodded as she took his hand. He wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close to him. It didn't feel awkward or forced. It felt...right. Chris smiled at her and she returned the smile.

"You did a great job of planning everything."

"I really tried to make everything perfect for Cody. He deserves it." She said. "I see your time on Dancing with the Stars did you some good." He smiled.

"I'm a little lighter on my feet now." He said. Missy and the others watched them as they danced. Everyone could see it. Could see how much Chris loved her and how much she was starting to fall for him too.

They smiled at the thought. She deserved to be happy and just maybe Chris was the one to do that. He had changed since the last time and it was a welcomed change. They all just hoped that Amelia would be willing to put her heart out there again.

"I'm sure Jase is enjoying his time with his grandparents." Chris said. Amelia nodded. He could see it in her eyes that the news of Brett and Bridget's engagement and the fact that she was pregnant was hitting her hard. But he wasn't going to ask her about it. Not here at Cody's wedding reception.

"He loves the time he spends with them and they love him too." Amelia said.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. The kids will be on the road for a little while with me. Starting next week. Which if I recall is when my assistant returns from maternity leave." Amelia smiled. She'd grown attached to the kids when they'd gone on the road the first time she'd worked for Chris.

"It'll be good to see them again."

He smiled. He loved that she had gotten close to his kids. He hoped that eventually he could tell her how he felt. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

Please Reivew!


	25. Chapter 25

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Amelia sat on the couch in the living room and closed her eyes. News had spread pretty quickly backstage and she'd felt little stabs of jealousy in her heart. She honestly didn't think Brett could hurt her anymore but hearing the news that he and Bridget were getting married and having a baby had done just that. She'd been glad for the break. She'd been even more excited when Melanie and Ted Sr. had asked if Jase could come stay with them for a few days. She smiled a little when Jase had crossed her mind. He'd been the only good thing to come out of her relationship with Brett. She looked up when she heard the knock on the door. She wasn't expecting anyone. Cody and Ricardo were in San Juan on their honeymoon, Janessa and Adam had gone to New Orleans to visit her parents, Kara and Ted had been the ones to take Jase to Clinton and Missy, John and the kids were visiting her folks in Texas. Lauren and Randy were in town but they'd become seriously committed to the baby making process. She sighed and walked to the door and smiled despite herself seeing Chris there.

"Hey, I just came to check on you. Make sure you were okay with your little man being out of town and all." He said. "Brought some food. And I promise if they have pickles and onions on them, I'll pick them off myself." She laughed a little and stepped aside to let him in.

"I'm fine. Just miss my baby." She said as she shut the door.

"How are you with everything else?" He asked as he sat the food out on the table. She looked down. "Hey, I'm...I'm sorry. I'm an idiot for mentioning it." He said.

"No, it's fine. If he's happy then I'm happy for him." She said.

"Mel, you can cut the high road bullshit. Tell me how you REALLY feel about it."

"I want him to die a horrible, painful death for cheating on me and everything he's done to Jase. I hate that he's living out MY life with that skank. And I hate that he lied right to my face and I believed him. We did want the same things. Marriage, kids, a family. The difference is he never really wanted those things with me." She said. "Is that what you wanted to hear me say?"

"If that's how you really feel. And he's a dumbass. Mark my words, he's going to get what's coming to him." Chris said. "Do you feel better?" She sighed and nodded.

"A little."

"Good. Now come eat your food and we can break out some cards. I'm the master at Rummy."

"Whatever. You're so going down." She said as she walked back over to the living room and sat down. "Thanks for coming to hang out with me while everyone else is away."

"No sweat."

Missy sat in her parent's living room and held Emma and Noah in her lap. Her mother came in a little while later and smiled at her. She sat down by her. John and her dad were out playing golf. Her father'd had a heart attack while Emma in the hospital and had to have triple bypass surgery so he had been unable to travel.

"You look so happy and content." Marlene Emerson said to her daughter.

"I am happy. I have a wonderful husband who I love more each day. These two beautiful little ones. Great family and friends. It's great." Missy smiled as her mom took Emma.

"I'm sorry that dad and I couldn't be there in person. With his surgery, it wasn't safe for him to travel."

"That's okay. You both got tested here. So, it's good." She smiled. "Besides, we found a donor and little princess is okay."

"Are you and John thinking about having more?" Marlene asked as she held Emma.

"If it were up to him, I'm sure we would have three or four more." She laughed. "But I want at least one more."

"I think three children is good. Dad and I wanted more but we were happy with our perfect little girl."

Missy smiled and hugged her son and looked at her daughter who was happy in her Grammy's lap. "If we only have Emma and Noah, John and I will be happy. So, we are really just seeing how things go." Marlene nodded and smiled. She was happy everything was working out for Missy.

Amelia beat Chris again, the fourth hand in a row and he sighed loudly. "Damn you're good at this." He said and she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess." She said. She stood up and stretched a little before she grabbed the empty food wrappers and threw them in the trash. "Wanna watch a movie and save yourself the extra humiliation?" She asked back over her shoulder.

"Sure." He watched as she picked out a movie and came back to sit by him. "So, what movie did you pick out?"

"We are going to watch Titanic." She smiled.

"Why?"

"Because it's a great movie and who doesn't like to yell at the people even though you know they can't hear you."

"Can I provide commentary?"

"If you feel the need to." She laughed and hit play.

They watched the movie and both yelled at the people on the screen. Chris laughed as he watched Amelia. He loved her so much and he wanted nothing more for them to be together. He wanted to make her happy after all Brett had done.

Please Review!


	26. Chapter 26

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Chris smiled as he stood at the airport with the kids waiting for Amelia and Jase to get there. He'd gone by and helped her pack a few things the night before. He looked at the kids and shook his head at their grumpy dispositions. They'd cheer up soon enough. When they saw Amelia. They'd fallen in love with her the last time. As much as he had himself. He looked over at them as Amelia and Jase came into view and laughed when their faces lit up.

"Glad you guys made it." Chris said as the kids hugged Amelia.

"We almost didn't. Jase here was not a happy baby and didn't want to cooperate." She smiled as she hugged the kids. "You guys have gotten so big. You're practically adults."

"I tell you they grow up fast." Chris smiled. "Well, let's head out of here."

"Ms. Amelia...is this your baby?" Cheyenne asked. Amelia nodded.

"Yes sweetheart. This is my son Jase." She said.

"He's so little." Sierra said. Amelia smiled.

"You were little once too."

"Can we hold him?"

"Sure but we have to wait until we get to the hotel or the arena, okay?" The girls nodded. She smiled and looked at Ash. "You've been practicing on the XBOX?"

"Oh yeah. You are totally going down." Amelia smiled.

"Game on buddy"

Chris smiled as they walked to the car. He wished it was like this all the time. Everyone got into the car and they were soon on their way to the hotel.

John and Missy arrived at the hotel and she put Noah and Emma down for their naps. "Are you glad we're back or do you miss vacation?" Missy asked John as she walked into the other room.

"I'm glad to be back. Don't get me wrong, I love your parents and Texas but I miss the ring."

She smiled and walked over to him. "I know you love the ring. Well, I checked your schedule and you have the show tonight and a signing tomorrow morning. So you have some very busy days."

"I hope you scheduled me some family time." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I did. Now that we have the bus, it's easier for Noah, Emma and I to travel with you. That's why we got the bus remember?"

"I know. It's just been a while since you guys were on the road with me."

"I know but now Emma is fine and we are going to travel with you more."

John kissed her and smiled when he heard little giggles in the hallway. "Cena, please don't scare my kids."

"I thought you shut the door." Missy said to her husband before walking into the hallway. She hugged Amelia. "Sorry, Chris didn't mean to scare the kids."

"Yeah yeah." He replied with a laugh.

"You guys have gotten so big." Missy said to the kids.

"Where's Emma and Noah?" Amelia asked as Missy took Jase.

"Nap time." John said joining them.

"So, we interrupted adult time." Amelia smiled.

"Not yet." Missy laughed as Amelia took Jase back.

"Well, we will see you later then. We don't want to interrupt Cena's adult time." Chris laughed. "Because we know if Cena doesn't get some, he's very cranky."

"I will get you Jericho." John said with a laugh.

"Sure." He turned to Amelia and the kids. "Let's go. We will see everyone at the arena. And Miss...take it easy on him. Wouldn't want any excuses in our match tonight." Chris said laughing down the hallway. John shook his head and laughed as he scooped Missy up over his shoulder and shut the door. "Five bucks says she's pregnant by the end of the year."

Amelia laughed. "I don't know. Missy said she wanted to wait for a little bit before they had another. But then again, Missy can't seem to resist John and jumps him every chance she gets." She laughed. "Enough about that. Let's get going." Chris laughed and they headed to their hotel rooms before heading to the arena for the show.

Missy and John arrived at the arena and headed to his locker room. Missy was still uneasy about Emma being near everyone.

"Relax, baby. She's fine and will be fine." John said as he put Noah in the pack n play.

"I know I have to let go and not be so overprotective but I can't help it." She said as Emma sat in the floor and played with her dolls.

"There's my little girl." Cody said when he came rushing in. He picked up Emma and hugged her. "I missed you."

"Me too." She giggled. Ricardo and Lily came in after. Cody put Emma down and she and Lily started playing with the dolls.

"Oh thought you guys might like to know that Dwayne is here tonight." Cody said to them. "And Brett is here with Bridget. I told Chris who said he would take care of Amelia."

Missy nodded. "I hope he does. I don't want her getting into it with that bitch."

"Mommy said a bad word." Emma said as she walked up.

"I'm sorry. Mommy didn't mean to say it." Missy said picking up Emma. "Don't repeat it okay?"

"Okay." She said resting her head on her shoulder.

"Are you going to talk to Dwayne?" Cody asked John.

"Only if the storyline calls for it." John replied. "He made it clear that he doesn't want us making a big deal about it. And as grateful as we are, we will abide by that because he saved Emma." Cody nodded.

Amelia smiled as she walked down the hallway with Chris' kids and Jase heading to catering. The smile faded and she shook her head when she saw Brett and Bridget sitting at the table with Dolph and Kelly. She rolled her eyes and smiled when Teddy and Kara walked up with the girls.

"Hey sweetie. You've acquired a few more kids since the last time we saw you." Kara said as she hugged Amelia and took Jase from her.

"I know. But these came without the labor and midnight feedings." Amelia said. "Why don't you guys join us?"

"I think we will." Ted said as he held his hand out to Sierra who was holding hands with Olivia. "I think Livie has made a new friend."

"So had Brianna." Kara said as she took her daughter's hand who was talking with Cheyenne about Barbies.

"Poor Ash. Sorry the only boys around are babies." He smiled.

"It's okay. I've got you and Dad." Amelia smiled.

"Let's eat and then we can go visit the rest of the girls. There's so many of them around now two more won't matter." Kara said laughing.

"And we can send Ash to bug Randy since he's always wanted a boy." Everyone laughed as they sat down.

Missy and Emma walked down the hall toward Randy's locker room. Emma wanted to see Sophie, Lauren and Randy. They were walking toward the room when Dwayne came out of room with Vince McMahon.

"Mommy, that's the man who gave me the bear." Emma said pulling on Missy's sleeves.

"I know baby." Missy replied.

"I want to go talk to him." Emma said running toward him before Missy could react.

"Emma Grace Cena, get back here." Missy said as Emma went right up to Dwayne.

"Hi." Emma said stopping at where he and Vince was. "Thank you for the bear."

He looked down at her and smiled before he looked over at Vince. "I'll catch you later." Vince nodded and walked away. "You're welcome sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

"All better." Emma said.

"Thanks to you." Missy said as she walked closer. "I know you don't want us to keep thanking you but I can't help it. You saved my daughter's life and I will never be able to thank you enough."

"I understand that." He said to her before bending down to Emma's level. "I'm glad you're better. I know your parents too. I have to go but I'm sure I will see you around."

"Thank you." Emma said as she hugged him tightly.

"You're welcome sweetheart." He got up and looked at Missy. "I'm glad she's fine but you and Cena have thanked me enough. I'm happy I could help. Goodbye, Missy."

He walked the other way. Emma walked back to Missy and they walked into Randy's locker room where Randy was sitting on the bench, his leg bobbing up and down and Lauren was pacing back and forth. Sophie was playing on the floor. Randy looked over and smiled at them.

"Hello Miss...Emma."

"Hi Uncle Wandy. Hi Sophie."

"Emma, why don't you and Sophie come over here and watch cartoons?" Missy said looking at Lauren as her head shot around to the restroom area as a timer went off. She went and looked and came back into the room smiling. She looked at Randy and nodded and he walked over and wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss.

"I'll go to the doctor tomorrow to make sure." She said and he smiled and nodded. Missy smiled too.

"I've got dibbs on God Mother status." Lauren laughed and nodded.

She couldn't believe they were having another baby. They had only been trying for a little while and she thought it would take longer. But she was happy. She looked at Randy and then Sophie. She hoped they had a boy this time but no matter what, she wanted a healthy baby.

Please Review!


	27. Chapter 27

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Amelia walked back toward Chris' locker room. Kara and Ted had agreed to take the kids for a little while. The girls had become inseparable and Ted and Ash were talking about video games like they were both kids. Amelia had just reached the door to the locker room when she saw Bridget walking toward her with a smile on her face.

"Well, well, well….if it isn't the biggest mistake Brett ever made." She said as she stopped in front of Amelia with her arms crossed against her chest. "How does it feel?"

"How does what feel?"

"Knowing that Brett has all he ever wanted with me and you were just a mistake. Nobody will ever want you Amelia. Nobody. And Brett realized that he could do much better. I do think it's a damn shame that you won't let him see his son though."

"Jase isn't Brett's son. He made sure of that."

"Whatever." Bridget said. "Brett and I are happy and we're engaged. I know you're heard that we're having a baby too. We both are so excited." She smiled within hoping to dig the pain a little deeper to her. "We will be the perfect family."

"Until Brett screws someone else on you." Missy said walking up. "Don't' they say once a cheater always a cheater? I'm sure Brett will find someone else and start screwing her and then where will you be? Oh yeah, fat, pregnant and alone and no friends. Which would be what you deserved. Because as they say what goes around comes around and a whore like you deserved to be fat and alone. Now, if you will excuse us, Amelia and I have better things to do than talk to you." Missy said opening the door. "Oh one more thing, there is someone very hot and handsome who would love to be with Amelia. And Brett doesn't deserve to see Jase ever. Now, why don't you scamper along before someone drops a house on your skanky ass."

She or Amelia didn't say anything else to her as they walked in. "I have some hot, handsome hunk of a man I didn't know about?" Amelia said. Missy shrugged.

"You could. If you just looked in front of you."

"You mean Chris? Oh no...I'm not barking up that tree again."

"You're not barking up any tree. And maybe if you did, you'd be happier."

"Wow, the whole you need sex so you're less cranky speech." Amelia said laughing.

"It's true." Missy said with a smile. "I mean look at me and John. We're not cranky at all and we have a newborn baby and an almost three year old."

"That's because you two are like bunnies. No, wait, bunnies are jealous of you and John." Amelia laughed. "I'm only interested in being a mom right now."

"Alright but you should be at least be open to the idea." Missy said with a smile.

Amelia rolled her eyes a little and smiled. "Alright. Maybe I won't totally rule it out."

"Good. Now, are you going to the hall of fame ceremony?"

"Wasn't planning on it."

"Oh you should. I'm sure Chris would let you be his plus one." Missy said. "I'm going to be there and the others are too. Come on, it will be awesome. We have the ceremony and then the after party. John's parents are going to keep Emma and Noah. They're here visiting and they don't get a lot of time with them. So, they agree to keep them and John and I have the night to ourselves."

"Damn! I should have taken Chris up on that bet. You are going to end up pregnant by the end of the year." Amelia said smiling. Missy laughed and then gave her the puppy dog face. "Alright, I'll consider going. But I'm not making any promises."

"Okay." Missy smiled. "Wait, Chris is betting people that I'll get pregnant again by the end of the year."

"Well, not everyone. He just said something to me." Amelia replied.

"John and I are waiting before we have another baby."

"Okay but you know you can't resist that man. There is just something that compels you to hump him like no end."

"The dimples and the body." Missy said with a smile. "I mean the man is sexy and hot. And has abs you can eat hot fudge off. Which is amazing. You should so try it once you get back in the game."

"And that my dear is why there will be Cena number 3 running around before we know it." Amelia said. Just then there was some commotion in the hallway and both girls looked at each other when they heard John's voice.

Chris and John were walking down the hallway finishing mapping out their match when someone bumped into Chris.

"Watch what you're doing Jericho." Brett said.

"I was watching where I was going Junior. Unlike your girlfriend I can walk and chew bubble gum at the same time." Chris replied causing John to smile.

"You think you're the Best right? Well, just remember that when you're fucking my ex wife that uh...she did pick me first."

"And you were an assclown to let her go. Oh and...from what she's told me...I AM the best in the world. Way better than you ever were."Brett stepped closer so they were nose to nose before John pushed in between them.

"Enough guys." John said to them. He looked around and saw they had an audience. "This isn't the time or place."

"You're right, John." Chris said. "This loser isn't worth my time. Amelia is moving on to bigger and better things if you get what I'm saying, DiBiase. Go back to your little whore, where you always wanted to be."

Chris pushed pass him and saw Amelia with Missy. He walked over to her. "Let's go to my locker room."

She nodded and followed him. Missy looked to Brett and John. "You should go, Brett." John said to him. Brett left without saying anything. John walked over to Missy. He took her hand and they headed back to the locker room.

Chris opened the door for Amelia and let her walk in first. "What was that all about?" Amelia asked.

"He was being a jackass." Chris said. "I'm sorry I made it seem like we were...we...were sleeping together." Amelia nodded. "But it did seem to bother him." Amelia smiled. Chris smiled too. "Oh, and I was going to ask you if...you'd wanna go to the hall of fame ceremony with me. As my date."

"Okay." She said as she thought about Missy's words. "I'll be your date."

"Great." He smiled big. "I was hoping you would. Now, we can show up and look all good." He laughed and she did too. "We will be the envy of everyone."

"Right. Because everyone else date is still carrying around extra baby weight."

"I think you look amazing." He said as Missy and John came into the locker room.

"I agree." Missy replied. "What's going on?"

"I asked Amelia to be my date for the hall of fame ceremony."

"Really?" Missy smiled. "That's excellent. And you will look amazing in whatever you wear."

"I don't know if I have anything. I mean my clothes before the baby are too small because I still have baby weight."

"Well, raid my stuff. I brought like three dresses to choose from. And seeing as I have some baby weight too, I'm sure they would fit or we could go shopping and find you something amazing"

"But what about Jase and the other kids?"

"Well that's simple. Mama and Papa DiBiase have agreed to help take care of them with some help from Natalya and AJ."

"Alright, can we go shopping?" Missy nodded.

"Oh yeah, we can turn it into a girl's day."

"Oh dear, why does that scare me?" John said.

"Because you know I will buy so much that we will have to buy some suitcases to take it home." Missy smiled. She kissed him. "Now, we are going shopping."

She grabbed Amelia's hand and they headed out. She was going to help Amelia find the perfect dress. One that would make Bridget green with envy. Brett jealous of Chris. And make Chris drool. And hopefully give them the push they needed to get together.

Please Review!


	28. Chapter 28

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Amelia, Missy, Janessa, Lauren, Kara and the rest of the girls arrived at the mall with one mission in mind. Find Amelia the perfect dress.

"What kind of dress did you have in mind, Amelia?" Kara asked her as they walked the mall.

"Something tasteful." She replied.

"We want Amelia to be the knockout she is. To make every woman envy of her and every guy envy of Chris as her date." Missy added. "Not to mention something that will make Chris drool."

"His favorite color is blue. So how about something like this?"Janessa asked as she held up a blue evening gown. It had slight beading on the bodice and lace and had a single strap that came slightly across the back.

"It's perfect." Missy said. "Amelia, you have to try it on."

"Alright." She replied with a sigh. She took the dress from Janessa and headed into the dressing room. She quickly changed and then came out of the dressing room.

"You look beautiful." Missy said with a big smile. "It's perfect."

"I so wish I looked like that a month after having the girls." Kara said.

"I wish I had her boobs." Janessa said causing them to laugh. "Seriously with your hair pulled back to one side, you'll look gorgeous."

Amelia looked in the mirror. "So, you guys think this is the one?"

"Yes, it's perfect." Missy smiled.

"Alright." Amelia headed back into the dressing room and took off the dress. She wasn't as convinced as they were but she knew it was an amazing dress. She placed it back on the hanger and headed out.

"Well now that we have the dress, we need shoes and everything else." Janessa smiled. "So, let's go." They spent the rest of day shopping while the guys took care of the kids.

"Noah is finally down for his nap." John said to them as he sat down. "I have no idea why he was so hard today."

"He misses his mama." Chris said.

"That's probably true."

"I'm surprised Jase has been so good for you." Ted said.

"I'm not. He knows Chris." Chris smiled.

Ted smiled. "I think it's great. Both Amelia and Jase need someone who is not selfish like my brother."

"Which is why he should just tell her that he loves her." Adam said coming in. "All the girls are down for their naps."

"Was Emma good?" John asked.

"She was an angel." Adam replied. "So, Chris any chance you're finally going to bite the bullet and tell Amelia that you love her and you want to make a life with her and Jase."

"I want to. God you have no idea how badly I want to. But I don't want to scare her off either."

"You pissed Brett off. He went back to the locker room and cussed a blue streak."

"Dad? Can I say something?" Ash asked.

"Sure buddy."

"If you love Ms. Amelia, you should tell her. She's awesome."

Chris smiled. "Thanks for the advice son."

"See? You should just tell her." John said as Noah started crying loudly. "Okay, Missy needs to come back." He said getting up and headed into the room where the babies were. He picked up his son and bounced him a little to calm him down. "How does she do it and put up with my schedule?"

"Because I'm awesome." Missy said as she walked into the room and took Noah who settled down instantly.

"Okay, he quiets down for you."

"Because I'm the mommy. He spent nine months inside me. We have a bond. But you know he loves his daddy." She smiled as she handed Noah back to John. "See. He loves his daddy."

John smiled and then kissed her. "I'm glad you back though. You really are a super woman to handle an almost three year old, a newborn, me and my schedule."

She smiled. "Well, I must say you're the easiest one to deal." She kissed him. "Because you're so easy to do what I want." She smiled and walked into the other room. John laughed and put Noah back into the pack n play.

Amelia picked Jase up and smiled at him. "He wasn't any trouble was he?"

"No. He was perfect. And Ash was a big help." Amelia smiled at him.

"Well, since you've been such an awesome helper, how about we go get ice cream later?"

"Yes!" He said excitedly.

Amelia laughed and turned to Chris. "Thanks again for watching him."

"It's not a problem. I got to hang out with the guys like we use too and watch them deal with their little ones." He laughed. "Needless to say those little girls have the guys wrapped around the fingers."

"Oh you fit into that category. Cheyenne and Sierra can talk you into anything."

"She's got you there dad." Ash said walking up.

"Yeah okay." Chris laughed. "So, how about that ice cream?"

Ash nodded and Amelia got Jase ready. "Why don't you go get the girls?"

"Right." Chris headed into the next room and saw the girls up. He got them and they all headed out.

Missy smiled as they left. "I so think they are so close to being together."

"I happen to agree." Janessa smiled. Lauren nodded in agreement. "Do you guys agree?"

"If Chris would tell her how he felt." John said. "He just should say, hey I love you and I want you."

"Really?" Missy said to her husband. "Do you think you were direct in your feelings?"

"Yes."

"No, you weren't." She laughed.

"Yeah not until Missy jumped you at the charity event." Randy said walking in. "Didn't you tell us it was all night long? That's when you admitted your feelings."

"Well, I admitted them and now look what I have. So Chris just needs to tell her."

"No, he doesn't need to say a word. He needs to prove it this time. And he will when the time is right."

"Yep." Janessa agreed.

"Alright. I think we have all had our group time today." Adam said with a laugh. "I'm taking Janessa and my girls back to our room."

Everyone else agreed and it was soon just John and Missy and their kids in the suite. "So, when are your parents coming?" Missy asked him. His parents had called a day before and asked if it was okay that they came for Wrestlemania.

"They get in today sometime and they are staying downstairs one floor below. They can't wait to spend the time with Emma and Noah. And I can't wait to have you all to myself for a little while." John said kissing her.

"You're such a horn dog."

"You made me that way baby." He said with a smile. "After that first night, I was so hooked on you. So, if anyone is to blame for me being a horn dog, it's you."

"Well it really does work for me too." She smiled and kissed him but pulled away before things got too far. "But we have little ones awake so adult fun time will have to wait."

He sighed. "That's fine. You can make it worth my while later." He said as he kissed her. "Now, let's go get our babies and go get some ice cream. That really did sound good."

"I agree." Missy smiled as they headed into the other room. John got Emma ready while Missy picked up Noah. They headed out to the ice cream place down the street. It was nice to have the family time. Wrestlemania was always a busy week and before he married Missy, he never wanted his family there because of how busy he was. But now he wanted her and the kids there with him. He knew the others felt the same way.

Please Review!


	29. Chapter 29

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Amelia stood in the mirror and looked at the dress. Janessa had done her hair and Kara had done her makeup. Missy had given them both specific instructions as if Amelia was Frankenstein's monster. She ran her fingers over the skirt of the dress suddenly wondering why she'd agreed to be Chris' date and wondering if she could actually go through with it. She took a breath when someone knocked on the door. She walked over and opened the door to Chris.

"Wow, you look amazing." He said with a smile.

"Thank you." She picked up her clutch and took his arm and they headed out. She knew Jase was safe with Ted Sr. and Melanie.

They arrived at the ceremony and she smiled when she saw her friends there. Everyone looked so beautiful. "I think everyone is envious of me." Chris smiled. "I have the prettiest date here."

"You don't have to keep saying things like that." She said. He smiled.

"My mom always told me to tell the truth. There hasn't been a man who hasn't turned his head since we walked into the room." Chris said. He spotted Brett standing across the room burning a hole through them and smiled. "Your ex husband hasn't stopped staring. You up for having a little fun at his expense?" Amelia smiled and nodded. Chris took her hand in his and kissed the back of it before slipping his arm around her waist and kissing her on the temple. Amelia chuckled as Brett grabbed Bridget by the arm and stormed off to their seats.

"You pissed him off."

"So worth it." He smiled as they went to their seats.

The ceremony started and the inductions began. Soon it was time for the after party. They headed into the ballroom of the hotel. Amelia smiled as she saw the others. They had all arranged for babysitters for the kids so they could have some alone time.

"You look beautiful." Missy said walking up to them.

"Thanks. You look beautiful too." Amelia replied.

"Not too bad for a couple of girls who have newborns." Missy laughed. "So, how are things going?"

"And that's my cue to go get us some drinks. Missy, can I get you anything?"

"Actually, John should be taking care of that." Chris nodded and headed to the bar. Missy turned to Amelia. "So, how are things going?"

"This has been the best time. He keeps telling me how beautiful I am and how he's the envy of every guy here."

"Well, he's not a liar. I've seen you turn quite a few heads tonight. And the best part is that he hasn't been able to take his eyes off you all night. I know, I've been watching." Amelia laughed. "It's true."

"Thanks." She smiled as Chris and John both came back with the drinks.

"Here you ladies go." John said as he handed the drink to Missy and Chris handed Amelia's hers. "Amelia, you look beautiful."

"Thank you John." She smiled.

"It's the truth. You and my wife are the most beautiful girls here."

"I think Cena is trying to score brownie points with Missy for sex later." Chris laughed. "But we know it's not necessary. He doesn't need to do anything to get sex from her. She gives it freely."

"Wow, someone has been talking to Adam and Randy." Missy laughed. "And on that note, John and I are going to sneak out of here since his parents have the kids. Be behave tonight." Missy smiled as she and John walked away.

"Shouldn't I have told her that?" Amelia asked laughing. Chris smiled.

"Probably. Would you like to dance?"

"Actually, I'm getting kind of tired of being in these heels. Can we go sit somewhere and talk for a while?" He nodded and offered her his arm and they walked outside to sit by the fountain in the garden. "This is beautiful."

"It is but it doesn't compare to how beautiful you are." He said softly.

"Chris, you don't have to keep saying that."

He gently moved the hair out of her face. "I don't say anything I don't mean. You are beautiful. And not just tonight. You are always beautiful. Inside and out." He leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips.

Amelia closed her eyes and let him deepen the kiss. She opened her eyes as he pulled away and looked at him. She had forgotten how good he was at that. How amazing it had made her feel the first time he'd done it. But she was still a little nervous. The last time things had started out this way and then he'd told her it hadn't meant anything. She was wondering if it was going to be the same way all over again.

"Perfect way to end a perfect evening. I'll see you at breakfast in the morning? If you'd be willing to join me and the kids." She smiled and nodded. He leaned in and kissed her again before he took her hand and walked her back up to her room. "We'll swing by and get you and then we'll go pick Jase up. I know you must miss him."

"I do." she said. "I had a really great time tonight."

"I did too. This has been the best night I've had in a while. Thank you for being my date and being the most beautiful woman in the room." he said. She smiled and he leaned in and kissed her again just as the door to her hotel room opened and Cody stood there with his eyebrows raised.

"What?" Amelia said walking in the room.

"Someone had a great time tonight."

She smiled and walked to the bathroom to change. "I did have a great time. It was nice to get out and be an adult without Jase."

"Yeah." Cody said as she came out in her pajamas. "But it was more wasn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and Chris. Details please."

"Missy said he couldn't take his eyes off me all night. He kept telling me how beautiful I was. We walked out into the garden by the fountain and he kissed me. He walked me up and he kissed me again. We're having breakfast in the morning with the kids." She said smiling.

"Are you ready to admit you have feelings for him?" Amelia sighed.

"Maybe. But I'm nervous Codes. We've been down this road before and I got hurt."

"Because he was scared. But he's learned his lesson. Don't rule out giving him a chance. He's worthy of you now. And by that smile on your face from just a kiss, worth it. How was the kiss anyway?"

"So much better than the first one he gave me. There was... I don't know. So much passion and emotion behind it. Do you think he has feelings for me?"

"Oh honey, you're the only one who can't see it." He said as he hugged her. "He's in love with you." She honestly didn't know what to say.

Missy and John lay in their bed in the hotel after spending the last hour making love. "I'm so glad your parents came for the ceremony."

"Me too." He smiled as he pulled her close. "It seems forever since we had some time alone."

"Well with two kids it's tough but we always make time." She smiled. "This has been a crazy couple of months too."

"Yeah but I think it's over now." He smiled and kissed her. "We made it through and we will continue to so."

"Yep. Now Chris and Amelia just need to get together."

John laughed. "You have to give them time to come to things on their own. It will happen."

"Alright." She smiled and kissed him. She knew he was right. They just needed time to realize they were perfect together.

Please Review!


	30. Chapter 30

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Chris walked back into the hotel room and paid the sitter. He checked on the kids and smiled seeing them all asleep. The night ran through his mind and he smiled. He'd taken a chance and kissed her. And she'd kissed him back. Maybe she did have feelings for him after all. He got changed and got into bed. He was already excited about their breakfast meeting.

The next morning, he was up earlier than the kids. Once he was sure he looked fine, he woke them up and they got dressed. Now they would get Amelia and Jase and headed downstairs.

"Daddy, are we going to see Miss Amelia?" Ash asked him.

"We are." Chris replied as he got their things together.

"Good. We really like her."

"I know. Me too." He smiled as they walked to the door. "Alright, let's go if you want breakfast."

Amelia got up and got ready to go to breakfast. She smiled as she remembered the night before. It had been a wonderful evening and she couldn't get over that kiss. She heard a knock on the door. She opened it and smiled when she saw Chris, Ash, Cheyenne, and, Sierra standing there. She looked at the girls' hair and then looked at Chris. "What did you do?"

"I tried to braid their hair. I guess I didn't do too well huh?" He laughed. Amelia shook her head and smiled.

"Give me two seconds and I'll have it fixed." She said as she grabbed their hands and led them into the bathroom. She fixed their hair and they came out of the bathroom a few minutes later."There. All done." She said as they came out of the bathroom. The girls ran to Chris.

"Look Daddy!" Chris smiled.

"All of you ladies look beautiful." Amelia smiled. "Shall we?" Amelia nodded and they headed a floor down to pick Jase up. Melanie smiled when she opened the door.

"Hey darling. He was an absolute angel." She said as she hugged Amelia.

"Thank you so much for watching him."

"Anytime sweetheart." She said as Amelia picked up Jase's carrier and his diaper bag. "Maybe we can get him again when we get back home in a few days? Maybe so you can go out and have some adult time." Amelia nodded.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me you being there for us."

"My son is an idiot and that's not your fault or my beautiful grandson's. You're family. And you always will be." Melanie said. She looked over at Chris as she hugged Amelia. "I can keep him longer if you need it."

"No. It's fine. We're just heading to breakfast."

"Well have fun." Melanie smiled. She was glad that Amelia was moving on. She was not happy with Brett and she definitely didn't like Bridget.

Amelia and Chris walked in the hotel restaurant with the kids and sat down. Amelia smiled when she saw Missy and John walk in with Noah and Emma. They took a seat not that far away.

"That looks promising." Missy said to John as they sat down.

"Baby, haven't you pushed enough?"

"Nope. I want my best friend to be happy and that hot hunk of Canadian rock star will do that for her. And I won't rest until they're together."

"Hot hunk of a Canadian rock star huh? Don't hold back babe. Tell me how you really feel about him."

"What? He's hot." She said and leaned in to kiss him. "But you're much hotter."

"Well, I would think so since you're married to me." He smiled.

"You are my soul mate. No one could ever be hotter than you."

"That's a good answer." He smiled and kissed her.

"Hungry mommy." Emma said interrupting.

"Alright baby." Missy smiled as the waitress came and took their order. She smiled over at Amelia.

Amelia shook her head and smiled. "I'm glad I didn't take you up on that bet. I'd owe you some money." Chris laughed.

"It's not too late you know." Amelia smiled.

"I don't think so Irvine. Now hurry up because we have to be at the arena so you can meet Phil to practice for your match. "

He nodded and they finished up breakfast. Once they had, they headed to the arena. Amelia and the kids went to his locker room while Chris headed to the ring to practice with Phil. He couldn't stop his mind from thinking of them as a family. Him, Amelia, Ash, Cheyenne, Sierra and Jase. One happy family. He shook the thought as he got into the ring. As much as he wanted it, he could rush things.

"Ready to go Jericho." Phil asked when he got into the ring. "Or is your head still on the clouds from last night?" Phil said laughing. Chris smiled at his friend and shook his head. "Your date last night was pretty hot."

"Yeah she was." Chris smiled. "Now let's do this." Phil nodded and they started to train.

Thirty minutes later, they had their match planned out. They headed backstage and got some water. "So, your date. Is she more than just your assistant?" Phil asked. "Or is she available?"

"She's not available." Chris said to him.

"Alright. Just thought I would see. She was, by far, the hottest girl at the ceremony."

"Yeah I thought so. That's why she was my date. Now, I have to go see about her and the kids. Later, Phil."

He headed back to the locker room and saw the girls and Jase were asleep and Amelia was working on the computer and Ash was reading a book for school.

"This book is stupid." Amelia looked up.

"What book is it?"

"Aesop's fables."

"Oh I love that book. It's full of magic. The animals talk."

"What?"

"Oh yeah. The animals talk."

"That's so cool."

"Yeah. I'll tell you what, if you read for fifteen more minutes, then I'll get Randy to come take you to go rough house in the ring."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm sure your dad won't mind." She said looking up as Chris came further into the room. Ash looked up at him.

"Is it okay Dad?" Chris smiled and nodded.

"Only if you do your reading."

"Okay." He said and went back to reading.

Chris smiled and walked over to where Amelia was. "I see things are good here."

"They are. The girls have been and Ash has too. Everyone's been asleep for thirty minutes or so." She smiled. "How was the training?"

"Good. Phil asked me about you."

"Asked about me?"

"He wanted to know if you were available."

"Why would he ask you that?" Chris shrugged.

"He thinks you're hot. Anyways, I told him you weren't interested."

"I'm not interested? You just make the decision for me."

"Well are you interested?"

"No. But that's beside the point." Amelia said. "You shouldn't be making those kinds of decisions for me." Chris walked to the door of the locker room. Adam was walking by.

"Copeland, can you do me a favor and watch the kids for a few minutes, I need to talk to Amelia alone." Adam nodded and walked into the locker room. Chris walked over to Amelia and offered her his hand. She took it and they walked out of the locker room and toward an empty locker room. Chris opened the door and they walked inside. He shut the door and turned around to face her.

"I'm sorry."

"You should be. Chris, you can't make decisions for me. Yes, I'm not interested anyone but its mine decision."

"I know and I'm sorry I overstepped."

"If you're sorry, then why would you overstep?"

"Because I don't want you with anyone." He said before he could stop himself. She looked at him. "I... Just...the thing is...I..." Just as he was about to tell her everything, just as he was about to tell her how he felt. There was a knock on the door. He sighed and opened it and Adam was standing there.

"Sorry to interrupt but Jase and the girls are awake."

"We will be right there." Amelia said. "We should go. I guess we can continue this later."

He nodded and they headed back to the locker room and the kids. He sighed. He had been ready to tell her. He wanted to tell. Now, it would have to wait. He just hoped he got the nerve again.

Please Review!


	31. Chapter 31

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

After Mania, everyone headed home. Chris hadn't said anything else about their little argument and things had pretty much returned to normal between them. Amelia smiled that Friday night when she'd answered the door to see Jay standing there.

"Hey, how are things? Just came by to check on you." He said.

"We're good. Jase is at Melanie and Ted sr. Where are your girls?"

"On the way to Gail's sister's house. She's a great mom. And you letting us watch Jase has been a big help."

"Everyone's been so great for helping me." She said. "Chris especially."

"Have you talked to him today?" Amelia smiled.

"Yeah." She replied. "He really has been so helpful."

"Because he's still in love with you." Jay said.

"What?"

"Oh tell me you don't know that. It's obvious to everyone that he loves you. I mean look at what he's done."

"Helping me with Jase?"

"That and this house. I mean, not many guys would buy a house for someone."

"Chris bought me the house?"

"Yeah, he did. He found it and worked on it for weeks."

"That's why he did it."

"Why who did what?"

"That's why he told Phil I wasn't interested and why he told me he didn't want me with anyone else. I think he was going to tell me." Amelia smiled.

"Are you in love with him too?"

"I think maybe I am." She said softly. "I have to call him and talk to him."

"Call him and tell him you need to see him. Go talk to him in person." She nodded as Jay left. She picked up the phone and called Chris. She told him she needed to talk to him. He said for her to come over.

She got her stuff together and headed out. She needed to talk to him.

Chris stood there at the open door as she walked in. She glanced over at him, no shirt and those damn leather pants. She turned to look at him as he closed the door and subconsciously sucked in a breath. He was gorgeous.

"You sounded upset on the phone. Is everything okay?" he asked with that same familiar tone of concern in his voice. The same tone that seemed to stir up feelings inside of her lately. Feelings she'd tried desperately to ignore.

"I uh….talked to Jay. He told me about the house, Chris." He sighed as he walked over to the fridge and grabbed himself a bottle of water.

"Damn it. He wasn't supposed to say anything."

"So it's true?" she asked. "You bought the house for me?"

"You needed a place to stay. It's not a big deal." He said as he crossed over to the living room. She followed him.

"Chris, it is a big deal. Why would you do that for me?"

"People do things for people they love." He said. "Look, I know I said it before. And you don't have to believe me now either. But it's true. I do love you. And I was honestly just trying to help you and Jase out." He said. "But I can't change the way I feel. Even if you tell me that you want this to be strictly professional and you walk out that door as just my assistant, I will still love you. I'm the one who messed everything up before. I treated you like shit and I went a little crazy when you didn't pick me. I tried to push you away. And when I had, when I realized exactly what I was losing, you'd already picked him. I know this is a lot for you to take in. Hell, it's a lot for me to say. And if you could feel how fast my heart is beating right now, you'd probably laugh. Nothing I have ever experienced in my life scares the hell out of me more than this does right now. But I can't keep dancing around it anymore. I love you Amelia. And nothing is ever going to change that." He said. She stood there for a moment speechless. He shook his head and started to walk out of the room before she stopped him.

"Wait." She said softly. He turned to look at her. "You can't just tell a girl you love her like that and walk away." She said. "The truth is…..over the last few months, I've kinda fallen for you too." He stood there for a moment before he walked across the room and pulled her to him kissing her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They stayed there locked away in the passion before he pulled away and rested his lips against her forehead.

"I swear to you, everything is going to be different this time. If you give me the chance." She pulled back to look at him and smiled before she leaned in and kissed him, running her hands over his bare chest. She felt his muscles tense under fingertips and she smiled into the kiss. She pulled away and grabbed his hand leading him toward the bedroom. He raised his eyebrows and pulled her to him. "Are you sure about this?" he whispered against her ear. "We don't have to do this now. We can wait if you want." She turned around and looped her arms around his neck and smiled at him.

"I'm sure Chris. I'm sure. Please, make love to me." She answered back. He smiled down at her and kissed her again. His hands found their way under her t shirt and quickly pulled it over her head. She looked down a little self –conscious about her appearance. She closed her eyes and he kissed the tip of her nose.

"God, you're beautiful." He whispered as he lowered his head and kissed her shoulders. Her hands went to the waistband of his pants and undid the button. They hit the floor the same time her bra did and he stepped out of them and backed them up toward the bed. He laid her back and pulled her jeans down and left them lying at the end of the bed on the floor. He covered his body with hers, the heat radiating between them, and leaned down to kiss her passionately. She moaned as his hands ran down her sides and slid her underwear away. He stood up and removed his own and then got back on the bed with her. They spent the rest of the night tangled in the sheets, the only sounds their breathless moans mixed together against the quiet of the house. Finally, somewhere around dawn, he looked over at her, her eyes closed, her head resting against his chest and smiled to himself. He'd won the girl after all.

Please Review!


	32. Chapter 32

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Amelia walked into the locker room and sat down next to Missy who was busy getting John's schedule together. She looked over at Amelia as she pulled out her phone and smiled as she read the text message. She hadn't seen Amelia this happy in a long time and she wondered if something had finally happened between her and Chris. Amelia typed a message back and then put her phone down to look at Missy.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Missy asked. Amelia shrugged and smiled as her phone went off. "Could it have something to do with this text message you just got?" Missy said as she grabbed Amelia's phone and read the message. "You always send messages like that to your boss?"

"You send messages like that to yours."

"Yeah but I'm also married to my….OMG. You had sex with him! You must tell me how this happened. This is amazing." Amelia laughed.

"Jay came by the house Friday night and we started talking about how great everyone has been with helping with Jase. And he asked me if I had talked to Chris. I got this gigantic smile on my face and talked about how he called me earlier and asked about coming over to watch a movie and hang out with me and Jase. He told me that if he didn't know better, he would swear that I was in love with Chris and that it was awesome that I was feeling that way considering Chris had gone to all the trouble of buying me the house. I couldn't believe what he was saying. I went over to Chris' house and I asked him about it and he tells me that he bought the house and that he loves me and he's tired of dancing around that fact. He starts to walk away and I stopped him and told him that I was kinda falling for him too. And then he kissed me. And I have never been kissed like that in my life. He told me that everything was going to be different this time. And I pulled him toward the bedroom. He told me we could wait if I wanted. But God, I wanted him so much. He was wearing the leather pants and no shirt. We made love the rest of the night. And some the next day. I don't know how to describe it. It is different than before. And it's so much different than anything I ever experienced with Brett. I just…..I don't know." Amelia smiled. Missy smiled and hugged her.

"Aww, my little Amelia is all grown up and in love." Amelia laughed.

"I am aren't I?"

"So was it good?" Missy asked.

"Miss…."

"What? I just want to know. Was he really the Best in the World?" Amelia laughed.

"And then some."

"This is great. I'm so happy for you." Missy said hugging her. "You deserve this."

"Thanks. So, where is Emma?" She asked as she looked around the locker room. Noah was asleep in the pack n play nearby.

"Oh, she decided she wanted to go with her daddy around the arena." Missy laughed. "John had a meeting and Emma wanted to go and you know he can't say no to her."

"She has him wrapped around her finger." Amelia laughed.

"Don't I know it?" She laughed.

"Could be trouble when she gets older."

"I know that too."

Chris walked into catering with a huge smile on his face and sat down next to Cody and Teddy. "Morning guys! Isn't it a beautiful day?"

Both smiled. "Someone is in a happy mood."

"Why shouldn't I be? I have a great life. A great job, great kids, a beautiful, sexy assistant. What could be better?" He smiled.

"You had sex last night." Cody replied. "I hope it was with Amelia."

"It was." He replied with a big smile. "And it was amazing. I told her I love her and she said it back."

"It's about damn time." Cody said. "I've been sitting on the edge of my seat waiting on this one."

Chris looked at Cody and then at Ted. "I guess everyone has right?"

"Yes they were." Cody replied. "After she went back to work for you, we all saw it. You weren't the guy who stalked her or attacked for no reason. You're changed."

"For the better?"

"Yes for the better." Ted added. "My brother was a jerk. I want Amelia happy and I'm glad she has you. Promise me you'll treat her right this time?"

"I promise. She means everything to me."

"Good. You won't have a problem with anyone." Cody said. Chris nodded.

Amelia sat in the locker room with Jase on her lap. She looked around the locker room. It really was kid central. Sophie, Nola, Claudia and Lily were coloring while Jase and Noah were in the pack n play nearby. John had texted Missy and told her that Emma had cornered Dwayne when he was in his meeting with Vince and Dwayne and decided he was her new best friend. And he was trying to get her to leave Dwayne alone.

"Okay. I'm going to have to go get Emma." Missy said after John's third text and second call. "She apparently won't leave Dwayne. John tried to pull her away but she cried and John couldn't take it. So now he is sitting in the locker room watching Emma and Dwayne playing." Amelia nodded. The door to the locker room opened and Chris walked in. Missy smiled. "Can you watch Noah for me?"

"Sure. Go deal with Emma." Missy nodded and walked to the door. She walked out and headed to Dwayne's locker room.

"What's going on with Emma?" Chris asked.

"Apparently she won't leave Dwayne at all. Missy said since she found out he was her donor, he's all she talks about. And now she's in his locker room and she doesn't want to leave."

Chris laughed. "She does get attached." He said as he leaned in and kissed her. "How are you today?"

"Fantastic." She said smiling.

"Good. So how about after the show, you and I take Jase and we head back to the hotel and order room service? We can then order a movie and just relax. The three of us."

"I like that." She smiled as she kissed him.

Missy arrived at Dwayne's locker room and knocked on the door. She heard someone say come in. She walked and laughed at the site. John was sitting in a chair while Dwayne and Emma were on the sofa and they were all playing tea party.

"Mommy, we're playing tea party." Emma said when she looked at her mom.

"I see. Don't you think you're bothered Dwayne enough? I'm sure he has something to do." Missy said to her.

"But he's my best friend besides Sophie, Claudia, Nola and Lily. Beside we're bonded."

"Emma, you can't stay here baby. We have to go and let Dwayne get to work."

Emma turned to him. "You like playing tea party don't you?" Dwayne smiled at her.

"Yes darling. I do but your mommy's right. I need to get back to work." She looked sad. "Tell you what...how about after the show we go grab a hamburger? If it's okay with your mommy and daddy."

Missy looked at John who nodded. He trusted Dwayne to take care of Emma. Missy looked at Emma who was giving her the same pouty face that she gave John. "Alright. You can go but you have to behave for the entire show."

"Okay." Emma said excitedly. She hugged Dwayne. "See you soon for our date." He nodded.

"John, can you take Emma to the locker room?" Missy asked.

"Yes." He grabbed her hand. "Let's go."

Once they had left, Missy turned to Dwayne. "I'm sorry about this. I know you didn't want all of this but since she found out you were her donor, she's done nothing but talk about you. And she doesn't understand that you don't want to make a big deal. I promise I will try to talk to her again and get this straightened out."

"It's okay. She's a sweet little girl. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be a part of your lives."

"What are you saying?"

"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be a part of your lives. I could hang out with her and spend time with her. If its okay with you and John that is."

"I'm shocked you want to be but its fine with me. Emma is at that stage where she gets attached and because you gave her your bone marrow and that bear, she's attached to you. She misunderstood when John told her about the transplant. She thought if she had your bone marrow then you guys were bonded. A special connection."

He laughed a little. "Maybe we do. So if it is okay, I would like to spend time with her."

"That's fine. Just let us know when you want to spend time with her." Missy said walking to the door. "She will be ready to go get the burger after the show." He nodded as she left. Missy hoped this didn't end badly and hurt Emma. But she knew Dwayne wouldn't purposely hurt Emma. But this was a complicated situation. But then again, maybe it would be good for Emma to have Dwayne in her life.


	33. Chapter 33

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Amelia smiled as she walked into the hotel room with Chris carrying Jase's carrier right behind her. She'd let him make the travel arrangements and she stopped when she saw the suite with the second bedroom.

"Two bedrooms?" She said to him.

"Yes. One for you and me and the other for the kids. Did you think I was going to have a separate bedroom from you? Never." She smiled. "I told you everything was going to be different this time and I meant it."

"So you really do love me don't you?" She asked. He smiled and nodded and leaned in and kissed her.

"Just wait until Jase is asleep." He said. She smiled and bit her lip. "You're sexy when you do that." She laughed as he groaned when there was a knock on the door. "Who could that be?"

He walked over to the door and opened. He was shocked to see Brett standing there. "Can I help you DiBiase?"

"I came to talk to my ex wife and see my son." Brett said to him.

"Brett, I said you could see him when he was with Ted or your parents." Amelia said walking up.

"You're being unreasonable about this."

"You didn't want him. You didn't want to be married to me. Go back to your life with Bridget and that baby. Your mom will have him this weekend."

"So you can spend the whole time fucking Jericho like the whore you are right?" Nobody had time to react as Chris tackled Brett and got him down in the hallway. He punched him in the face a few times before Ted and Cody came down the hallway with Jay, Adam and Mike.

Adam and Mike pulled Chris off of Brett while Ted and Cody helped Brett up. Jay went to make sure Amelia was okay.

"If you ever call her that again, I kill you." Chris said as Adam and Mike held him back. "The only whore in this place is that slut you're with." Chris pulled away from Adam and Mike and walked where Amelia was with Jay.

"You need to go Brett." Ted said to his brother.

"Fine." Brett pulled from them and walked away.

"Someone want to tell us what happened?" Jay asked once everyone had walked into the hotel room.

"Brett came here and wanted to see Jase. I told him we had an agreement that he could see him when his mom or Ted had him." Amelia replied. "And then I told him he could see Jase when Ted and Melanie had him this weekend."

"And then he called her a whore." Chris said as he walked over to her. She looked at his hand and saw that his knuckles were starting to bruise. She went to the bathroom and got a rag and filled it with ice. She put it on his hand.

"Chris tackled him."

"I'm going to kill him." Jay said.

"No, I think Chris has this handled." Adam said. "Why don't I take Jase and let you guys talk?"

"Thanks Adam." Amelia replied. He nodded and headed to get Jase. Once he had everything, he stopped to let Amelia and Chris both kiss Jase goodbye and he and Jay headed out.

Once they were gone, Amelia turned back to Chris. "So, do you feel better that you finally got to get kick his ass?"

"I wish I could have kicked it more." She walked over and gave him a hug before she pulled back and leaned into to kiss him.

"What did I do to deserve that?"

"Nobody has ever defended my honor before. And I really love you for that." He smiled.

"I would do anything for you. I love you." She smiled and kissed him.

The kiss turned passionate as he walked them over to the second bedroom and laid her back on the bed. He kissed her again as his hands unbuttoned her blouse. They were both soon undressed and making love.

Adam walked in the hotel room and saw Janessa putting the girls to bed. She turned to him and was shocked that he had Jase. "What are you doing with Jase?"

"Chris and Amelia needed some alone time." He said placing the baby's carrier on the bed.

"Why? What happened?"

"Well Chris and Brett had a throw down after Brett called Amelia a whore. And I figured they needed some time alone after that. So I said I would take Jase."

"That little no count mother fucker. Who is he to call her a whore when he's engaged to their queen!" Adam wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

"Janie, did I ever tell you you're hot when you're mad?" She smiled.

"A time or two."

"You know, the girls are asleep and Jase is too. What do you say we spend some adult time?"

She laughed a little bit. "If you can be quiet, we can in the other room." She said as she grabbed the baby monitor and they headed to other bedroom.

John and Missy sat in the hotel room waiting for Emma to get back from getting a burger with Dwayne. Noah was sleeping. Missy had explained her conversation with Dwayne to John. He wasn't sure Dwayne being in Emma's life was a good thing. While he was very thankful and grateful that Dwayne saved Emma's life, he wasn't sure Emma getting so attached was a good thing.

"Shouldn't they be back by now?" John said to her when he looked at the clock.

She laughed. "I'll have to thank Dwayne for a glimpse into the future. You're never going to be okay with her dating are you?"

"She's never going to."

"She will eventually."

"No, she won't either. And she's got more than a few uncles who will back me up on that."

"John, she will date. We just have to trust her then." Missy said as there was a knock on the door. "And that's probably them." She said getting up but John beat her to it. He opened the door to Dwayne and Emma.

"Daddy!" Emma said running to him.

"Hey, princess. Did you have a good time?"

"Yes. I had a burger and then chocolate cake."

"Oh well that's sounds yummy." He said as Missy walked up.

"Baby, say goodnight to Dwayne and then go get ready for a bath."

Emma got down from John's arms and hugged Dwayne. "Thanks for the date."

"You're welcome." He smiled as she hugged him again and then ran to the other room.

"I'm going to take care of her. Dwayne, I'm glad you guys had a nice time." Missy said leaving John and Dwayne there.

"She's a great little girl."

"Thanks. Missy told me about you wanting to be a part of her life."

"Is that going to be a problem?"

"No." John replied. "Emma obviously loves spending time with you. And I think it's great."

"Good. Well I better head out. I will see you later."

"Later." John said as Dwayne walked away. John shut the door and walked to the bathroom. He smiled when he saw Missy helping Emma.

"Dwayne leave?" Missy asked.

"Yep." John replied helping Missy get Emma out of the bath.

"I had fun with Dwayne. He said maybe next time we could go to Chuck E. Cheese and play games and have pizza. And he said you and mommy could come."

"What about Noah?"

"He can come too I guess."

Missy laughed as John took Emma in the bedroom. Once she was dressed in her pj's and in bed. He headed into the other bedroom where Missy was.

"Emma down?"

"Yep. So both kids are down and we have some alone time." He smiled and walked over to her. "I say we make the best of that." She laughed a little and kissed him and they were soon in bed. Everything was going good for them and Amelia. Missy hoped that continued.

Please Review!


	34. Chapter 34

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Amelia kissed Chris and then Jase when she got ready for her appointment. "You're sure you don't mind?"

"No. Go. We'll be just fine." He smiled.

"Okay. If you need anything, call me."

Chris kissed her this time. "Relax, I know how to take care of a baby. Go."

"Alright." She kissed Jase and then Chris again and walked out to get to her appointment.

She drove to the appointment and was called back shortly afterwards. She did all the preliminary tests and waited for the doctor. He came into the room and looked over her chart.

"Well Ms. Franklin, it looks like you're pregnant."

"What?" Amelia asked shocked.

"You're pregnant." The doctor smiled.

"But it's so soon after Jase."

"Yes it is but it will be okay. You had a normal pregnancy with him and you will with this one too." He looked at her. "I guess this wasn't planned?"

"No. It wasn't. But I'm not sad. A little shocked but not sad."

"Everything will be fine and I'll see you in a month."

She nodded and got the information he had for her. She couldn't believe it. She and Chris were going to have a baby. She got into the car and headed home. She wanted to tell him right away.

Missy got Emma and Noah ready for their checkups. John was sleeping upstairs as he got in late from the show and he and Missy got a little carried away. She wasn't entirely happy with his current storyline and he knew that. So, when he got home, they spent the night making love.

She was about to walk out the door when her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey. Do you have a minute? I need to tell you something."

"Sure. What's up?" She asked.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" Missy laughed a little. "And everyone said I would get pregnant soon after Noah."

"Ha, ha, Miss." Amelia replied. "I'm shocked by it."

"Have you told Chris?"

"Not yet."

"Go tell him and then tell me what he says." Missy replied. "Mel, he will be happy. And I know you're happy even if it is a little soon. But this is a good thing."

"I'll let you know how it goes."

"It will be fine." Missy said before hanging up. She smiled to herself. She was happy for Amelia and Chris.

"Mommy, we're gonna be late." Emma said bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Let's go then." Missy smiled as she picked up Noah's carrier. She took Emma's hand and they headed out to the SUV and were soon on their way.

Amelia pulled up in front of the house and took a breath before she got out of the car. She hoped Missy was right. She hoped that Chris was happy about the baby. She walked into the house and smiled when she saw him sitting on the couch with Jase asleep on his chest. She picked Jase up and put him in the pack and play and sat down beside Chris who was waking up.

"How'd the doctor go?"

"Well, they ran the usual tests. Everything is good. I've got to go back in a month to make sure everything is okay with the baby though. I'm due right around your birthday so life is about to get pretty interesting."

"You're pregnant?" He asked. She nodded. He leaned forward and kissed her passionately. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers as his hand rested on her stomach. "This is amazing. We're having a baby. I love you so much."

"So you're happy right?"

"I'm so happy. This little one is going to be so loved. It's part you and part me. And this is going to be one beautiful kid."

She smiled. "We're going to have our hands full you know. With Ash, Cheyenne, Sierra, Jase and this new baby. Life is going to be interesting."

"It'll be a little chaotic. But it'll be wonderful and I'll be there with you every step of the way. I promise you that."

She smiled. "Okay. So we're having a baby."

"Yes we are." He kissed her again. He knew things would be a little chaotic but he was looking forward to having a child with her.

Missy arrived home after the doctors and put both kids down for a nap. She walked into the theatre room and saw John watching a football game.

"Hey." She said walking in.

"Hey, how did the doctor's go?" He got up and kissed her.

"Everything is good. Emma is healthy and not rejecting the marrow and all her tests are good. Noah is very healthy. Everything in the normal range."

"Great."

"Amelia's pregnant."

"What?" He laughed. "Really?"

"Yep. She and Chris are going to have a baby together." Missy smiled.

"They assumed you would be the one pregnant again."

"Ha, ha." She laughed. "It's great for them."

He walked over to her and pulled her to him. "I agree. Now where are the kids?"

"Both are napping." She replied.

"Really? So, we have some time alone." He smiled and leaned in and kissed her.

She smiled. "Will you ever get tired of having sex with me?"

"Never. Each time feels like the first time only better because I know you're mine and we'll be together forever." She smiled when he kissed her again. "Now, let's head upstairs." He took her hand and led her upstairs. He loved her more each day they were married. When he looked at Noah and Emma, it just confirmed it.

Janessa smiled as she watched the girls play in the play house Adam had designed for them. She wanted to discuss with him the possibility of adopting a little boy. She knew Adam wanted a son.

"Hey baby. Can I talk to you for a minute?" She said as he looked up at her and smiled.

"Sure, what's up?" He asked her as she sat down by him.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about another child."

"What about it?"

"Well, there are plenty of kids out there that need homes and I was thinking about us adopting a little boy and I wanted to know what you thought about it."

"You seriously want to adopt a little boy?"

"Yes. I want us to add a little boy to our family." She smiled and took his hand in hers. "We have two beautiful little girls. I love being a mom and you love being dad. We have so much more to give. I want us to have that little boy."

He smiled and leaned in and gently kissed her. "I would love for us to add a little boy to our family."

"Great. Then we will start the process with Shelia like we did with Claudia."

"We're really going to do this?"

"Yes. We're really going to do this."

He smiled and leaned in and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled as she heard the girls. "I'll go get them. Why don't you make that call?" Adam nodded and headed into the study.

Randy sat in the living room reading to Sophie while Lauren was making lunch. So far everything was good with her pregnancy and they would soon find out what they were having. She was excited and she hoped they were having a little boy. She so wanted to give Randy a son.

"Lunch is ready guys." She yelled to them. Both came in and sat down at the table. "I hope you guys like chicken salad sandwiches. I just didn't feel like making more right now."

"We love chicken salad" Randy replied. "Right Sophie?"

"Yes." She answered before taking a bite. "It's yummy Mommy."

Lauren smiled as they finished lunch. She loved spending time with Randy and Sophie. And she couldn't believe that they would be having another one before long. It seemed so strange that just a few months before she had been so certain she didn't want any more children. Now she couldn't wait for their child to be born.

Please Review!


	35. Chapter 35

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Amelia woke up from a nap later that day and walked downstairs. She smiled when she heard Chris on the phone with Jessica.

"Yeah. Okay. So I'll be by around 1130 to get them. Yeah. Just a get together with the usual gang. Yeah. Amelia will be there too. Alright. I'll bring her with me if you want. The party doesn't start until 3 anyway." He said. "See you later." He hung up and looked up at her. "Have a nice nap?"

"Yes, I did." She replied walking in the living room. "How are Jessica and the kids?"

"Good. I wanted to make sure it was alright for the party. Jess wants me to bring you with me to pick them up. I thought we could tell her about the baby. And decide the best way to tell the kids?"

"I think it's a great idea." She said. He smiled.

"Are you hungry? I can make you something to eat."

"I'm a little hungry but I can make it." She smiled at how attentive he was to her.

"I know you can but I want you rest. We will have all four kids soon and you will definitely be wishing you had a nap."

She laughed and kissed him. "Alright. Can you make me a grilled cheese sandwich with onions grilled in and some cheesy potato soup?"

"Anything you want baby." He said as he kissed her. "Now go sit your cute ass down." She laughed and sat down.

Missy sat in the kitchen feeding Noah with John and Emma. "Are you feeling better today?" John asked his wife.

"I am. That headache was crazy yesterday." She smiled at him. "Thanks for taking care of the kids while I rested."

"Not a problem." He smiled and leaned in and kissed her. "Do you think you need a doctor?"

"No. I feel a lot better today. I think it was a stress headache. That can happen when you're juggling a husband, and his very busy schedule and career and two kids."

"Does my assistant need an assistant?"

"Never. I'm perfectly capable of doing this job. And I would never want anyone to help me with your career. I'm your assistant and no one else will ever be it."

"Does that include when we have another baby? I mean three kids will be a lot to deal with."

"I can handle it. I'm smart, organized and know how to do the job. So don't even think about another assistant."

"It was merely a suggestion. I know you're capable of doing what needs to be done. Now why don't you go rest before this party at Chris and Amelia's later?"

"Are you sure you can handle both kids?"

"Of course." He kissed her. "Go rest."

She nodded and handed Noah over to him. She kissed the kids and then John and started upstairs. "Missy, I love you and I would never want anyone else to be my assistant."

She smiled. "I know." He smiled back as she walked upstairs.

He turned to Emma. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Let's play babies."

"Alright." He said as he got Noah out of the bouncy seat and headed into the play room with her. They spent the next hour or so playing anything she wanted.

Chris and Amelia arrived at Jessica's house and headed up to the door. He looked over at her and took her hand in his. "You ready for this?"

"As ready as I can be." She smiled as he knocked.

"Chris, Amelia, glad you came." Jessica said when she opened the door and let them in. "The kids are in their rooms getting their things."

"Great." Chris smiled. "Jess, before they come down, Amelia and I have something to tell you and then the kids."

"Okay, what?" Jessica asked.

"Amelia and I are having a baby."

Jessica was quiet for a minute and then she smiled as she looked at the two of them. "That's wonderful news. I'm happy for you both." She said as she hugged them.

"Thanks. We hoped you would be." Amelia replied.

"I am. I know how much you love and care about each other." She smiled. "So, I guess you want us all to tell the kids?"

"Yes. I thought it would be better if the three of us tell them and they see that everyone is okay with the new baby."

"I think it's a great idea. You know Chris, I have always liked Amelia. She's not afraid to call you on your shit. And you need that."

"Thanks." He laughed as the kids came in the room.

"Daddy." Sierra said walking.

"Hey, princess." He smiled. "Can you guys come and sit on the sofa? Mom, Amelia and I have something to talk to you about."

"Okay." They said as they sat on the sofa.

"So what's up dad?" Ash asked.

"Well you guys know that Amelia and I are dating. We found out a couple of days ago that we're having a baby."

"We're going to have a brother or sister?" Ash asked.

"Yes you are." Chris said to them. "Are you guys okay with that? I mean with us having a baby?"

"This is the best news! I'm so excited. I hope it's a girl."

Amelia and Chris laughed. "We're glad you guys are okay with this?"

"Are you getting married?" Sierra asked.

"Yeah, are you daddy?" Cheyenne asked too.

Chris looked over at Amelia. "We haven't really talked about that."

"But she's having a baby? Shouldn't you be married?" Ash said to him.

"Normally yes, they would be married." Jessica said to them. "But sometimes it doesn't' happen like that. But they love each other and that's all that matters."

"Okay." Sierra replied.

"Good. Now go get your stuff." They ran and got their things and they headed out. Chris was happy that Jessica was understanding about things. And the kids got his mind to working. What would happen if he did ask her to marry him?

They left Jessica's house and headed home for the party. Everyone was going to be there. Adam and Janessa and their two little girls, Missy and John with their kids, Ted and Kara with theirs, Cody and Ricardo and Lily and Randy and Lauren with Sophie.

"So, are we ready to announce to everyone about the baby?" Chris asked as they got things ready.

"Missy knows which means John knows but I'm sure everyone else will be surprised." He nodded and they finished getting everything done just as the doorbell rang.

Chris opened it to Randy and Lauren with Sophie. "Hey, guys. Thanks for coming."

"We wouldn't miss a party." Lauren smiled as they walked in. Chris look as Adam and Janessa drove up with their girls.

Soon everyone was there but John and Missy and their kids. "I wonder what's going on with Missy and John. They should have been here."

"Their lives are a little stressed. The new storyline is getting on Missy's nerves. Dwayne has been spending time with Emma. Noah has been colicky." Kara replied. "Missy hasn't been feeling well. I think it's just everything."

"Wouldn't it be funny if you and Missy were pregnant at the same time again?" Chris said looking at Amelia without even thinking.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yeah." Amelia said with a smile. "We wanted to tell you guys all together but someone had to let the cat out of the bag."

"Sorry." Chris said kissing her. "I didn't mean too."

"I know." She smiled as the door opened and Missy walked in with Noah in the carrier and Emma holding her hand. She shut the door right on John.

"Thanks baby." He said walking in. "For the shutting the door on me."

'I'm sorry." She said turning to face him. "Do you have feelings for the door? Or maybe you just want to make out with it. Since you have spent the last two weeks kissing an inanimate object. Or maybe that just goes for Little Miss Hot Pants." She turned to Amelia. "Can I put Noah upstairs?"

"Yeah sure." She replied to her.

Missy nodded and walked upstairs with Noah while Emma ran to play with the girls. Everyone turned to John.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"She hates my storyline. I get that but I don't have feelings for AJ. I swear."

"I'll go talk to her." Amelia said heading upstairs. It wasn't really like Missy to overreact to John's storylines. She wondered if more was going on. She couldn't imagine John wanting anyone else besides Missy. She was the perfect girl. Sweet, kind and loving, and she was an amazing mom not to mention a little nympho. There was nothing a guy wanted more. Plus John loved her. Something else had to be going on and Amelia was determined to find out what.

Please Review!


	36. Chapter 36

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

"What's going on with you that you're flipping out on John?"

"It's nothing."

"That so wasn't nothing."

"He doesn't find me attractive anymore okay? We've got two kids, he's got to kiss that skank every week and since I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant again, the temptation is there."

"I can't picture John cheating on you. He loves you too much." Amelia replied. "And did you say you were pregnant?"

"I don't know for sure that I am." Missy sighed. "And he loved the old Missy. The one he first met who was sexy and thin. Not the one who has had two kids and pregnant again."

"Missy, John loves you. You're the perfect girl for him. For anyone. You're sweet and loving. Not to mention strong and beautiful. You're an amazing mom. And John's favorite part, you're a nympho." Missy sighed. "First though, go take a pregnancy test and then talk to your husband who loves you."

Missy followed her into the bathroom and Amelia handed her a pregnancy test. Missy knew that she was probably pregnant.

The guys looked at John as they were outside. "So, Missy not happy huh?" Randy said.

"No." John sighed. "I don't have feelings for AJ. That is strictly storyline. I love Missy. She is my heart and soul. My whole world. I would never cheat on her."

"We believe you John." Adam added. "Because you know if you cheat on her, we will kick your ass."

"And I wouldn't. Why would I want anyone else? Missy is perfect." John said as he sat down. "She's sweet and loving. She's not afraid to yell and put me in my place. She's an amazing mom and wife. Not to mention she's amazing in bed and never says no. There isn't anyone else I would ever want."

"A little too much information." Chris said with a laugh. "But as we have all roomed next door to you guys, we knew that already."

"Do something romantic for her. Show her that you're still crazy about her. It works with Cody."

"That's a good idea." John said walking into the house to make the call.

"So, are you pregnant?" Amelia asked when Missy came out of the bathroom.

"Yes, I'm pregnant." Missy replied.

"Then go tell your husband and you will see that he is happy and that he loves you and only you." Missy nodded and headed downstairs. She looked over the house for John and saw him in the study.

"Yeah, no it's a surprise. Missy doesn't suspect anything." He said to the person on the phone. "I can't. I'll meet there and we can get this done."

"I knew you were cheating on me with her!" Missy said when she walked in. "I can't believe you."

"Missy, it's not what you think." John said turning to face her.

"Really? So you weren't making plans to meet up with her." She said walking out of the room. John quickly followed. "I can't believe you. I never thought you would do this to me." She said as she got her purse. She turned to Lauren. "Lauren, can you or one of the others keep the kids for me?"

"Sure." Lauren said.

"Missy, it's not what you think. I love you." John said gently grabbing her arm. "Let's talk about this."

"Why don't you go talk to AJ? Since she is who you want anyway." Missy said pulling away and walking to the car.

"Missy! " John said as she drove away. He screamed as he looked back to see everyone outside and they were all looking at him. "I'm not cheating. I was getting her romantic surprise together."

"We believe you." Amelia said walking up to him. "You need to go talk to her."

"Do you know what's going on?" He asked her. "Please tell me. Missy has never been like this."

"She feels like you don't find her attractive anymore. I mean you guys have two kids and another one in the way and AJ constantly has her tongue down your throat on tv. It's all getting to her."

"That's strictly storyline and I fixed that. I told creative that I didn't want any more on screen kisses." He said before he realized what she said. "Did you say we have another one on the way?"

"Yes. Missy's pregnant." Amelia replied. "And she feels that you don't find her attractive anymore."

"That's crazy. Of course I find her attractive and sexy." He said to her. "I'm going to go find her and fix this. Chris, can I borrow your car since my wife took ours?"

"Yes." Chris said handing him the keys.

"Don't worry about the kids. We will take care of them." Lauren said as he walked out. He had to find his wife and talk to her.

"You totally called that one Chris." Teddy said smiling.

"I knew she would be pregnant. Those two can't keep their hands off each other. I don't know why Missy would be insecure." He replied.

"Because of the storyline." Amelia said walking up. "Missy is insecure because AJ is younger and she hasn't had two kids or pregnant with another one. And AJ keeps kissing John and Missy's worried that he doesn't find her sexy anymore."

"That's crazy. Missy and all of you girls are smoking hot for a moms." Chris replied.

"I agree with that." Randy said smiling at his wife. The other guys agreed.

"John will find her and make her see that he loves her and no one is more perfect for him." The others agreed.

John pulled into their driveway and wasn't surprised to find Missy there. He was going to make her see that she was all he wanted. And that he couldn't be happier about the baby and that she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Missy? Baby?" He said as he walked into the house. He found her in the bedroom crying. "We need to talk."

"How could you cheat on me?" She said softly. "I realize I'm not thin or sexy anymore. But I thought you loved me and that we had a great marriage. How long have you been cheating on me with her? Before or after the storyline started."

"Missy." He said walking over to the bed and sitting down in front of her. "I'm not cheating on you. I would never do that."

"I heard your phone call. You were making plans to meet up with her."

"No, I wasn't. I was making plans for a romantic surprise for you." He took her hand in his and kissed it. "I love you, Melissa. More than anything in the world. I wouldn't and couldn't ever cheat on you. You and our family are the most important things to me."

"But she is younger than me and thin and pretty. And she keeps kissing you."

He sighed. "That is strictly storyline. I could never be with her. She isn't my type. I talked to creative and there shouldn't be anymore on screen kisses." He looked at her. "Missy, I love you and I can't wait for the new baby."

"What?" Missy asked looking at him.

"Amelia told me. I couldn't be happier about it." He leaned in and kissed her. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world. You're smart and sexy. Beautiful and strong. You are an amazing mom and an incredible wife. Not to mention my little nympho. " He smiled. "I love you forever."

He gently wiped the tears from her face and leaned in to kiss her again. "Please tell me you believe me. I love you so much. You are my world. I could never imagine my life without you."

"I do believe you." She said softly. "I love you too."

He smiled and kissed her again. He laid her back on the bed and they were soon making love. He hoped this would confirm his commitment to her and their family. It was then that he got an idea. They could renew their wedding vows. This time in front of their friends and family. It would be the ultimate romantic surprise.

Please Review!


	37. Chapter 37

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Amelia sat in the kitchen with the girls talking. She was a little worried about Missy but she knew that Missy and John would be able to work things out. They always did. She was also worried about the reaction to her pregnancy backstage. Word would spread fast now and she knew Brett would have something to say.

"You shouldn't worry so much." Janessa said to her. "It's not good for you or the baby."

Amelia sighed. "I know but I'm worried about Missy and how everyone will react to my pregnancy."

"You mean Brett?" Lauren asked.

"Yes."

"He shouldn't care. I mean he's having a baby with Bridget and he didn't want any part of you or Jase." Kara said.

"And as for Missy." Janessa added. "Right now, John is convincing her he loves her and I'm sure they are having some make up sex. It really is no wonder why that girl is always getting pregnant." Amelia laughed. "Do you love Chris?"

"Yeah I do."

"And are you both excited about this baby?"

"Yeah, we are."

"Then to hell with what everyone else thinks."

"What advice are you giving my baby sister?" Jay asked when he walked in. Amelia smiled and hugged him.

"To stop worrying about what everyone thinks about her being pregnant with Chris' baby."

"I'm sorry what? You're pregnant with Chris' baby?" Amelia nodded.

"Yes." She smiled.

"This is great." He said hugging her before pulling away. "Are we happy or sad about this?

"We're happy but surprised." Chris said.

"Well then I'm happy and I can't wait for another godchild."

"And what makes you think you're the godfather?"

"Because I'm your big brother! Duh!"

"Yeah yeah." She laughed. "Well, let's get this party started."

"Aunty Amelia, where did mommy and daddy go?" Emma said running in.

"Mommy and daddy had to go take care of something. So, you and Noah are going to stay with Aunt Lauren."

"Oh ok. Can I go play with Cheyenne and Sierra?" Amelia smiled.

"Of course baby." Amelia turned to the others. "I hope John and Missy can work things out."

"Of course they can. Those two are meant to be." Janessa smiled. "So, we have two babies on the way and Adam and I have begun the process of adopting a little boy."

"What? Really?" Lauren smiled.

"Yep. We are going to an orphanage in the next few days and see if anyone gets our attention like when we got Claudia."

"And four babies if you count this one." Lauren said pointing to her belly.

"Five." Kara chimed in.

"You're pregnant too?" Lauren laughed.

"Yep. So I guess another group baby boom is starting."

"I guess so." Janessa laughed.

"You guys just have to do everything together huh?"

"Yes, we do." Amelia smiled. "Now, let's enjoy this party and celebrate the babies plus I'm sure the kids are hungry."

They all headed out to the patio. It was odd with John and Missy missing but they all knew the couple had things to work out and they hoped they were.

Missy smiled as she woke up and saw John laying beside her watching her sleep. "Do you have to watch me sleep?"

"Yes, because I love to watch you sleep." He said as he pulled her close. "I love you and I'm excited about the new baby."

She smiled and kissed him. "You're really happy with the new baby and with me?"

He kissed her this time. "Yes. I love you more than anything in the world. There is no one else I ever want. You are my soul mate for life. In fact, I was thinking we could renew our wedding vows and renew our commitment to each other. I want all of our friends and family to watch us take those vows again."

"I would love that." She smiled. "Before or after the baby is born."

"Like with Emma, before."

She leaned up and kiss him again. "So, do you want a boy or girl this time?"

"I hope it's a boy that way Emma will always be my little girl."

"I love you John and I'm sorry I was so emotional. Just the thought of you with anyone else."

"Hey, I understand. But know there is no one else for me. You are my perfect girl and I don't mind if you get emotional on me. I love you when you yell at me, I love you when we make love, I love you when you parent our kids and I love you just because you're you."

She smiled. "Good."

"Now, let's get dress and go get some food.." She laughed and they headed into the bathroom and got showered and changed.

They got some dinner and headed home. Missy had called Lauren and she said she and Randy would keep the kids until the morning. John smiled as Missy talked to Lauren. He hoped everything put Missy's mind at ease. He meant every word he said. And he had decided to talk to the girls about helping Missy plan the wedding she deserved with their family and friends. He loved how they got married the first time but this was just reaffirming their commitment to each other and their family.

Amelia smiled after everyone left and the kids were down for the night. Nothing could ruin the mood she was in. Until her cell phone rang.

"Hello."

"Well, I hear you're pregnant. I guess I was right. You are a slut. Our son is only a few months old and you're already expecting with your boyfriend."

"You're engaged and you're expecting with her. What difference does it make Brett?"

"It's just soon and you and he aren't married or engaged. And I doubt he will marry you." Brett said.

"Brett, my life is of no concern of yours anymore. We're divorced."

"I'm just looking out for my son."

"Well this is certainly interesting timing. Just don't worry about me or Jase."

"After everything Chris did to you and me, how can you even think about having a child with him?"

"You know Brett, you did a lot of really bad things to me too and I gave you a second chance. Why should Chris be any different."

"I just don't think he should be around my son."

"Jase is my son. And Chris is my boss and the father of my child. I love him. So he will be in Jase's life." She sighed. "Brett, we have both moved on in our lives. You don't have a say in mine. Now, I'm going to go. I have things to do." She hung up before more was said. She didn't know why Brett cared. He had been the one who decided he didn't her or Jase. Now all of a sudden he wanted to have a say in her life?

She felt Chris wrap his arms around her and smiled. "Everything okay?" He asked.

"Just a phone call from someone who should I wish didn't have my number." She said turning to face him.

"Who?"

"Brett. He was being all weird about me being pregnant with your baby. I don't know what his deal is but I wish he would get over it. He moved on with her and they're having a baby. And I have moved on."

"He reminds me of a spoil child. Who wants something until he has it then he doesn't want it anymore until someone else wants it."

"You exhibited that behavior too didn't you?" He smiled.

"Yeah. But I wised up. And I'm not afraid to say how much I love you. And I'm going to be there for you and for our baby."

"I love you too." She smiled and kissed him.

"It's late. We should head to bed. I'm sure the kids will be up early and I know you will want to call Missy tomorrow."

"I hope she's okay."

"She is. John loves that girl more than anything. And I'm sure he is making her see that. Now, let's get some sleep. We have four kids who will wake us up at dawn."

She smiled and kissed him and they laid down. He pulled her to him and she rested her head on his chest. It felt right to be with him. Like with him was where she was suppose to be.

Please Review!


	38. Chapter 38

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Missy woke up and walked into Noah's room. She smiled when she saw that John was playing with Emma and Noah. He was explaining that there would be another baby soon.

"Why do we have to have another baby?" Emma asked.

"Because we want our family to grow. And don't you want another brother or sister?" John asked her.

"Not really."

"What are we talking about in?" Missy said as she walked in.

"Daddy was telling us we're going to have a new baby." Emma said looking up at her mom.

"Well, Daddy's right." Missy smiled as she sat down on the floor with Emma, John and Noah. She kissed her husband. "But Daddy should have told mommy he was telling you."

"Sorry." He smiled. "I was so excited and happy about another baby, I couldn't wait."

"Is this the last one?"

He looked at her. "Do you want it to be the last one? I mean I know you said when Noah was born that three kids were what you wanted. But we could always change our minds on that."

"I think we should get through this pregnancy and see from there. I'm not saying no to more kids but I'm not saying yes either." She looked at him as she picked up Noah. "Do you want more kids?"

"Lets just leave it up to fate."

She smiled and leaned over to kiss him. "Deal but we also agree to stop at four or five at most. I do not want six or more."

He thought for a minute. "Agreed."

"Good. Now, I think it's breakfast time and we have to get ready to head back on the road."

"You going to tell the girls about our ceremony?"

"Yeah because I want their help in planning. I loved our first wedding and how it was you and me. But I'm excited to have this wedding and renew our vows. To have our family and friends there. And I want it to be awesome."

"It will be. Any wedding where I'm marrying you is an awesome wedding." She smiled as he kissed her.

"Can you believe all the girls are pregnant again?" Randy asked Ted as they sat in the restaurant waiting for their wives.

Ted smiled. "It's going to be fun. And you started it this time."

"Didn't I start it last time? Wasn't Lauren the first one pregnant? Then Janessa, Missy, and Kara. Then it was Amelia and Missy. And now, it's Lauren, Missy, Amelia and Kara." Randy laughed. "And you did notice the one constant name didn't you?"

"Missy." Ted laughed. "She needs to get Cena fixed so he will stop knocking her up."

"Maybe after this next one, she will."

"Yeah right." Ted laughed. "I don't know what it is about him that makes Missy melt. I don't know why she would ever think he would cheat on her. Besides, I know Missy wants three to four kids."

Randy laughed just as Lauren and Kara walked up. "And what are we laughing about?" Lauren asked.

"The second baby boom for our group. I wonder if it's going to be all boys this time or a mix?"

"Only time will tell. I know we're having a boy and Janessa and Adam are adopting one. I hope Missy has another boy. But Amelia needs a girl."

"But they already have two girls and then two boys." Lauren replied.

"Yeah but she needs her own little girl. They only have Sierra and Cheyenne half the time." Kara replied.

"True. And I know John wants another boy. He has this big thing that Emma should be their only little girl."

"Yeah. Let's see if John will still say that when Emma tells him she's marrying the Rock." Randy laughed.

Amelia smiled as the girls came running into their bedroom the next morning. "Amelia, can we have pancakes for breakfast?"

"Of course. Give me a minute to get up." She said to them. The girls nodded and headed downstairs. She smiled when she got out of bed. They were going to have their hands full with five kids. And she was glad she had Chris with her. Someone who wanted to be a dad.

"I can cook if you want." He said from the bed. "If you want to rest some."

"That's okay. I need to get moving. It helps with the morning sickness. But you can help me if you want."

He smiled and kissed her. "I would love to."

She smiled back at him and headed into the bathroom to get ready. Once she was, they both headed downstairs to get breakfast done for the kids.

Ash looked at her. "You feeling okay?"

She smiled at him. "Yes. I'm fine. Just a little sick but that's normal."

"Oh okay." He said headed to watch cartoons with his sister.

She sat Jase in his bouncer and started breakfast. She hoped she could handle the smell with her morning sickness.

"You look a little green around the gills baby. I don't mind cooking breakfast. Go sit with the kids." Chris said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. It'll be alright. Go sit. In fact, hey Ash?" Ash appeared at the door.

"Yeah dad?"

"You wanna help me cook breakfast? It'll help with your merit badge."

"Really dad?"

"Yeah. Amelia isn't feeling so well." Ash looked at her.

"Please go sit down and rest. You've got my little sister in there." Amelia laughed.

"You don't want a baby brother?" Ash looked at Jase.

"I already have one. Besides, I like protecting them. Now please go rest. Me and dad have got this."

"Okay." She laughed and headed into the living room. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard with five kids.

Janessa and Adam arrived at the orphanage to talk to the agency about the little boy they were going to adopt. He had been abandoned by his parents on the orphanage door just three months earlier.

Janessa smiled as they led them into the room where the little boy was in the crib and he instantly smiled up at her. He was only about six months old.

"You can pick him up." The lady said as they stood there.

Janessa smiled and gently picked up the little boy. She held him close to her and smiled as she did. He was so sweet and innocence. She didn't understand how parents could abandoned their child.

"We want him."

"Alright. I will start the paper work. As before there will be a home visit and all the other stuff. But seeing as you're already adopted, I don't see a problem. I can see about giving you temporary foster care for him until everything is set."

"We would love that. Thank you." Adam smiled. "Does he have a name?"

"We have just been calling him Ty. He's so young that I'm sure any name you pick out will be fine."

"I like Ty. Tyson Joseph Copeland."

Adam smiled at his wife. "It's perfect."

"Great." The lady said. "I will go see about that foster care and get everything started. You can spend some more time with Ty." She left the room leaving them there.

"So, this is our son?"

"This is our son." Janessa smiled. She snuggled the baby closer to her. "Our little man."

Adam smiled as he watched Janessa hold the baby. She was a wonderful mother. He looked up as the social worker came back into the room.

"Okay, I arranged for you to have temporary custody while the papers are filed. You can take him home today."

Janessa smiled. "You hear that little one? You get to come home with mommy and daddy today and meet your sisters."

"Just sign these papers and he's yours." Adam quickly signed and then took Ty from Janessa who signed next. "Alright. Everything is all done. He's yours and the adoption papers will filed and everything should be final soon."

"Great." Janessa smiled as she took Ty. They headed out to the car and put Ty in the car seat that was in there. They watched Noah a couple days before and had his car seat in the car.

Once Ty was all buckled in, they headed off. Janessa was excited to introduce everyone to Ty. She loved being a mom and now she had her own little boy. Nothing could be better.

Please Review!


	39. Chapter 39

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

"You're renewing your vows? That's so romantic."

"Thanks." Missy said with a smile. "So I need everyone to help plan this ceremony. I want something beautiful and not real big. I loved the first way John and I got married. But we wanted to reaffirm our commitment to each other and our family. So I want something simple. I mean I will be probably showing by then."

"Of course we will help." Amelia smiled. "And I'm so glad that you guys worked it out."

"Me too." Missy replied. "I was just being hormonal I guess. I'm just glad the romantic storyline is over. I hate when they put him in one." She looked at Amelia. "So, what's going on with you?"

"Great. The girls are excited and I can't make a move without Chris or Ash being right there. It's so sweet."

"Aww, your boys are making sure you're resting." Missy smiled. "So, we're pregnant together again. I'm sensing a pattern. We just can't help but do everything together."

"Well, we always have before so why break the pattern now?"

"Have you and Chris talked about marriage?"

"It hasn't come up but I wouldn't be opposed to it. I love him Missy."

"Well, you could bring it up. I mean maybe he doesn't think you're interested in marriage again. After everything with Brett. So, you just need to make him see that it's a possibility with you."

"I just can't come out and say I want to marry you."

"Well, maybe you bring up John and I renewing our wedding vows. Then you just casually add that you're not opposed to marriage again. Just give him a little hint."

John sat around talking with the guys. He'd just told them that he and Missy were going to renew their vows. "I think that's a great idea. It's a great way for you to let Missy know that you're committed to her and the kids." Randy said.

"Yeah. We'll help you anyway we can." Teddy said. Chris sat there smiling. He'd been thinking about asking Amelia to marry him but he was a little worried after everything with Brett, she wouldn't want to.

"Thanks guys. I want this wedding to be perfect for her. I know she will be pregnant when we do but I want it to be special." He looked at Chris. "So, what about you? Any plans for you to ask Amelia to marry you. I mean she is expecting your baby."

"I have been thinking about asking her but I'm worried she doesn't want to get married because of how things ended with Brett."

"You're not Brett. Just ask her. I bet you'd be surprised." Jay said walking up. "By the way, she just text me and asked me to ask you to bring home some pizza, fries and ice cream. You're not answering you phone."

He took out the phone. "Oh I forgot I had it turned off. Thanks for telling me." He said as he got up. He looked at the others. "What?"

"Pregnant woman calling." John laughed.

"Well you all should know." He laughed. "I'm going to get my girl what she wants."

"I guess we know who's in charge in the Irvine house." John said as his phone went off. He looked at the text. "I gotta go."

Randy laughed and grabbed John's phone. "Well, I guess we know who's in charge in the Cena house too. Pick up some burgers and fries as well as a chocolate chip pizza." He read the text.

"Let's face it, none of us are in charge. They say jump, we say how high. And you know it." John said as Randy's phone went off.

"I gotta go."

"Pregnancy cravings?" Randy shook his head.

"Labor pains."

"Right. Let us know." John said as he headed out too. He got what Missy wanted and headed home. He wondered if she wanted to go to the hospital since Lauren was in labor.

Randy arrived at the hospital and was shown to Lauren's room. "How's things going?" He asked walking in. "How dilated are you? Has your water broke?"

"Calm down. I'm at four, my water broke and they've given me meds."

"Alright." He said sitting down by her. "Who has Sophie?"

"Janessa." She replied. "So, we will have our little boy soon."

"Yes we will" He smiled. "Did you call anyone?"

"Yes. Missy, Kara and Amelia are waiting by the phone for details. With so many kids, its better they do. Janessa has Sophie in the waiting room. While Kara, Missy and Amelia have all the kids."

"But never fear. Super Cody is here." Cody said as he walked into the room with ice chips.

"Super Cody? You have been hanging out with Cena too much." Randy laughed.

"Ha, ha." He said as he handed the ice chips to Lauren. "Now that your husband is here. I'm going to the waiting room with Janessa and Sophie." He said before kissing her on the top of the head. "If either of you need anything, let me know."

Once Cody had left, Randy turned to his wife. "how are you feeling?"

"Great. I'm on the good drugs." Randy laughed. "I can't believe our son will be here soon."

"I know." He smiled and took her hand. "You're okay right? You feel fine."

"Yes. Why?"

"Just the last time we were here for a baby's birth, it was Noah's and Missy almost died of that embolism. I just wanted to make sure you feel fine."

"I do. I have had no complications and the doctor says I'm right on schedule and fine. My labor is normal." She said as the doctor walked in.

"Well, how are we feeling?" He asked her.

"Good."

"That means the drugs are working." He laughed and examined her. "Well, you're at seven centimeters so it's just a matter of time."

She turned to Randy. "See? Everything's fine."

"Alright." He smiled.

"You don't need to worry. Me and our son will be fine. And I'm so ready for him to be here. Why are little boys so much more harder than little girls? Sophie was easy. This is not."

"He's hardheaded like his daddy."

"I will agree with that." Lauren smiled. "Oww. That was a pain."

"Just breath through it." he said holding her hand. The doctor came back in an hour later.

"Well, Lauren, let's check your progress." He said to her. He did a quick exam on her. "Okay, you're at ten and full effaced. So, let's get pushing and get this guy out of here."

Chris walked into the house with the things Amelia was craving and smiled when he saw she was sitting on the couch with the kids watching a movie. The girls and Jase were asleep. He put the stuff down on the table and walked over to the couch. He leaned in and kissed Amelia.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hey." She smiled. "Did you get what I wanted?"

"Yes." She smiled and got up and headed to the kitchen. "I have so been craving all day."

"Where's everyone?"

"Missy took Noah and Emma home. Adam came by and got the kids. And we know Lauren is in labor."

"Where's our oldest?" She smiled as she dipped a fry in ice cream.

"He's in his room working on a surprise that I'm not supposed to know about. And did you refer to him as our oldest?"

"Well, yeah. He is ours. We're a family." She smiled.

"I love that we're a family." She smiled again.

"Well speaking of that. I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Alright." She said a little worried.

"Amelia, I love you and I have for a while. I never want to be without you again. I love you and our child. And I love Jase as my own just like you love my kids as your own. And I want us to be a family. " He said taking out the ring. "So, will you do the honor of being my wife. Will you marry me?"

Please Review!


	40. Chapter 40

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

She looked at the ring for a minute and then looked up at him. She could see the love in his eyes and the worry that she'd say no.

"I know your last marriage didn't turn out the way you wanted. But I'm not Brett and I swear I will love you and cherish you and let you know everyday how much life with you means to me." She smiled.

"So nothing will change expect for my last name. And the fact that you'll legally be Jase's father when you adopt him." Chris looked at her.

"You want me to adopt him?" Amelia nodded. "Wait, did you just say yes? You'll marry me?" She kissed him and nodded.

"Yes, I'll marry you. And yes I want you to adopt Jase." He smiled and kissed her. "We're getting married."

"We're getting married." He smiled again and then laughed.

"What?" She asked.

"You and Missy just can't help doing everything together can you? I mean you're both having babies and we're getting married and she and John are renewing their vows. Are you sure you guys aren't sisters?"

"She's like my sister." She smiled. "And you asked me." He smiled.

"Yeah I did. Now how about I order dinner and you go relax?"

"Sounds good."

Lauren smiled at Randy as she held their son. "Can you believe how cute he is?" She said as she held him. "He's perfect."

Randy kissed her and then kissed their son on the head. "He is perfect." He looked at her. "I love you Lauren."

"I love you too."

"And we're good with the name?"

"I can't think of a better name for our son." She smiled. "It's perfect."

"Ryan Emerson Orton. How did you come up with the name Emerson?"

"Amelia suggested it. It's after Ralph Waldo Emerson."

"Our son is named after a poet?"

"Yes." She laughed. "The name is perfect."

Randy smiled and kissed her and then the baby. "It is perfect. So, I guess we tell everyone he's here. And bring Miss Sophie back to see her brother."

"I'm sure they're dying to know."

He nodded and headed out into the waiting room. He smiled when he saw Sophie there with Janessa. "Daddy!"

"Hey, princess." Randy said as he picked her up.

"Is my little brother here?" She asked.

"He's here." He smiled. "Do you want to see him?"

"Course I do." Randy laughed.

"Alright sweetheart" He smiled and they headed down toward Lauren's room. He knocked on the door and headed in.

"There's my girl." Lauren smiled.

"Is that my brother?" Sophie asked.

"Yes." Lauren smiled as Randy sat Sophie on the bed. "This is Ryan."

"He's cute mommy."

"Just you were when you were born." Randy smiled.

"Really?"

"Yep. You were a cute little one." Lauren replied.

"I'm still cute. Daddy tells me everyday."

"Yes you are." Randy smiled.

"When do you and baby come home?"

"It will be a day or two, baby." Lauren replied. "So you're going to stay with Aunt Janessa."

"Yes! I get to play with Nola and Claudia and TJ and Uncle Adam can make me some Princess pancakes."

"I see." Lauren smiled. "You like the princess pancakes."

"Yes. They're yummy!"

Lauren laughed as there was a knock on the door and Janessa walked in. "I came to see that baby and get Sophie so we can go home. Adam is ready for me to get home."

Lauren hugged Sophie. "Be good and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Love you mommy." Sophie said before kissing the baby on the head. "Love you too brother."

"What about me?" Randy asked.

She smiled and ran over to him. "I love you to daddy."

"Good. Now go have fun with Aunt Janessa."

Amelia smiled as she looked at the picture Randy had sent of Ryan. Chris walked up to her with dinner and she smiled and kissed him. "Lauren had the baby. Ryan Emerson Orton."

"He's a cutie." Chris smiled. "Of course our child will be cuter."

She laughed. "Yes he or she will. Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?" she asked him. He smiled.

"I want a girl. And I want her to look just like you." He said. She leaned in and kissed him just as the kids came into the room.

"Daddy, when is dinner going to be here?"

"It should be here any minute. I'm actually glad you guys are here right now. Amelia and I have something to tell you."

"Does it have to do with that pretty ring on Amelia's hand?" Sierra asked. Amelia smiled and picked the little girl up putting her in her lap.

"Yes, it does. Your daddy has asked me to marry him and I said yes."

"Dad! This is awesome. We're going to have the best step mom in the world." Ash said as he hugged Amelia. Chris laughed.

"Yeah you will. And a new official little brother. Amelia wants me to adopt Jase."

"Really Dad?" Ash said Chris nodded again.

"So what do you guys think about all of this? Are you okay with it?" Ash looked at the girls and then back at Chris and Amelia.

"Two little pieces of paper isn't going to change anything Dad. We've loved Amelia and Jase all along. They've always been family to us." Ash said.

"Yeah, and she does our hair way better than you do." Cheyenne said. Amelia laughed.

"Well, I guess the tribe has spoken and you're stuck with us now." Chris said smiling.

"Now, guys get ready to eat dinner. You're mom will be here to pick you up soon."

Amelia as the kids head to wash their hands. She loved him and the kids so much. And she couldn't wait for them to be a family. Even thought they pretty much were already. It would be nice to make it all official.

"After dinner why don't we go see Lauren and the baby?" Amelia smiled.

"Or we could go see her tomorrow. Jase sleeps through the night and then kids would be at Jess' house so I will have you all to myself." Chris raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"Really? And what are you going to do with me?" She kissed him.

"I'll think of something."

"Isn't that how we got pregnant to began with?" She smiled.

"Yep." He smiled. "But let's get dinner."

After dinner, Jessica came and got the kids. Once Jase was down, Amelia and Chris retired to the bedroom. He wasted no time in kissing her and they were soon making love.

"So, Lauren had the baby." Missy said as she walked into the bedroom. Noah and Emma were both down for the night.

"What did they name him?" John asked her.

"Ryan." She replied as she got into bed. "So, now we have two more little boys with TJ and Ryan."

"The boys are catching up. Didn't you tell me Kara was pregnant too?"

"Yes." She laughed. "You guys have some super sperm. I mean there is always one or more of us pregnant."

"That's because you girls are all sex crazed and can't resist us." He said as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Really?"

"Yes." He said kissing her again. He smiled when she kissed him back and they were soon making love. Everything seemed to be perfect for everyone.

Please Review!


	41. Chapter 41

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Missy and John and Chris and Amelia pulled up to the hospital to see Lauren and the baby the next morning at the same time and smiled. They laughed when they saw Kara and Ted walking up too.

"Well, looks like we all showed up to see Lauren at the same time." Missy said. Cody walked up and smiled.

"Hello lovely pregnant ladies and gentlemen who made them that way."

"Funny Cody." Ted replied. "Have you seen the baby?"

"I have. And he's so cute. I think he looks like Randy."

"Well, I guess we will have to see that." Missy smiled.

"And what is this?" Cody said as he grabbed Amelia's hand as she tucked some hair behind her ear. "Are you engaged?"

"Yes." Amelia smiled. "Chris asked me and I said yes."

"That's wonderful." Cody said hugging her. He turned to Chris. "It's about time you asked her and that you finally got your head out of your ass."

"Thanks." Chris laughed. "And you're right. But now she's agreed and I'm going to adopt Jase."

Teddy looked at them. "He's going to adopt Jase?"

"Yeah." Amelia replied. "Do you have a problem with that? Seeing that he's your nephew. Because Brett isn't a father to him. And I want Chris to be his legal father. It's not going to change anything between us Teddy. You're still going to be Jase's uncle and you'll still be a part of his life." Teddy smiled and nodded as he hugged Amelia.

"Then I'm fine with it. I'm happy for you."

"Great." She smiled. "Now I just have to tell Brett and get him to really terminate his parental rights to Jase. I mean I don't know why he would have a problem with it, since he has his new family."

"Oh...you didn't hear. The baby's not his. Turns out she's been sleeping with Brett and Dolph for months."

"What?" Amelia asked.

"She's been sleeping with Brett and Dolph. She had an amino and it showed that Dolph was the father."

"I guess a skank never changes." Missy said. "But I always assumed Brett would cheat. But Bridget is a whore and always has been." She turned to Amelia. "So, when do you plan to ask Brett?"

Amelia shrugged. "Why don't you guys come over for dinner tomorrow night? I'll ask him to come too. And Mom and Dad. You can break the news to him then. Are you still going to let him see Jase when me or Mom has him?"

"I think things can stay as they are as long as he understands Chris will be daddy to Jase. And Brett can be Brett." She looked at Chris. "If you're okay with Brett seeing him when Ted or The DiBiase's have him."

Chris nodded. "As long as its understood that I'm going to be his father."

Amelia nodded. "It will be. Now let's go see this new addition to our group." She smiled. They headed to Lauren's room to see the baby.

"He is so cute." Missy said as she held him. "Another little boy." She smiled.

"Yep. And I think you will have another boy too." Lauren smiled. "This time around we will all have little boys." She looked at Amelia. "Except you. You need a little girl." Amelia smiled.

"Ash wants it to be a little girl too."

"Did you hear that Cody and Ricardo are adopting again? A little boy this time."

"That's great." Amelia smiled.

"Thanks. We are going to the orphanage tomorrow." Cody replied.

"That's great. I'm so happy for you." Missy said hugging him.

"We're going to be overflowing with babies." Randy laughed.

"Yeah well Cena here needs to stop knocking up Missy. And maybe this baby boom will end." Ted laughed.

"How is this my fault?" John asked him.

"Because you're adorable."

"And that causes the baby boom?" He asked confused.

"It does since Missy finds you irresistible and she can't say no to you. So, you end up knocking her up and then the other girls just get the baby vibe too and bam, they're all having babies." Ted replied. "You need to get snipped or Missy needs better birth control."

"You need to stay out of my bedroom and worry about your own."

"There is nothing wrong in my bedroom." Ted replied.

"Guys." They heard and turned to Missy. "Both of you shut up. Ted, I have no issues with having babies. I love all my kids and I wouldn't change that. If the other girls get the baby vibe, then that's them. Don't go blaming my husband." She turned to John. "And you, don't egg him on about anything. We're here to see this beautiful little boy. Don't act like children."

"Yeah, the rest of us having sex is not John's fault." Chris said smiling. "And I haven't heard any of us complain."

"True." Kara said turning to her husband. "I know you didn't want more then the twins. But we're having another baby and this is on me not anyone else. We made this together. So stop blaming John for me waiting to get pregnant again."

"You started it anyway. Candles, bubble bath, wine. The girls were at your mom's remember?"

"I remember." she replied. "Ted, the point of this is, no one is to blame for this. It just happened and now we're having another baby."

"Guys, can we just enjoy that we have a new baby in our group?" Amelia said. "He's a gorgeous little one."

"Amelia's right." Chris replied. "But we should probably let mom and new baby rest."

"Thanks guys. I'm a little tired." Lauren replied.

"Alright, sweetie. We will see you later." Missy said hugging her.

They all walked out of the room. "Bubble bath?" John asked

"Definitely." Missy smiled. "See you all later." She smiled as she and John walked away.

Ted turned to Amelia. "See you tomorrow night for dinner."

"See you then." She said as he and Kara walked away. She turned to Chris. "Let's head home." She nodded and wrapped her arms around him. She hoped that the dinner the next night went well. That Brett would sign away his rights and she and Chris could have the happy life they wanted.

Please Review!


	42. Chapter 42

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Amelia took a deep breath as she looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled when Chris walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It will be okay." He whispered to her. "Brett will know this is the best thing for Jase."

"I hope so." She said turning to face him. She kissed him and looked at the time. "Well it's time to get this over with."

He glanced up at the clock. "We have a few more minutes." He said as he kissed her again.

She pulled away. "I just want to get this over with. I hope Brett will sign."

"I'm sure he will. He didn't want to be a father to Jase. Now he will be free from any legal obligation to be."

"I guess we will see." She said as she grabbed her purse. "Let's go."

He grabbed her hand. "Baby, it'll be okay. No matter what happens, we're together."

She nodded and they headed out. Chris hoped Brett wouldn't make it difficult. He had his chance and he blew it. Now Chris wanted to make sure Amelia and Jase got everything they deserved.

They arrived at Ted and Kara's and headed to the door. Amelia saw that Melanie and Ted were already there. She didn't' see Brett's car but she assumed he was on his way. She knocked on the door and smiled at Ted as he answered. "Hey Melly."

"Hey." She said to him.

"You ready for this?" He asked her.

"As ready as I can be. Is he here yet?" She asked as she and Chris walked in.

"Not yet but he will be."

Amelia nodded. She smiled at Melanie as she came forward and hugged her and took Jase from her. "You look beautiful darling. You're hardly showing at all. Let me see this ring." Amelia showed her the ring. "It's gorgeous. Chris you did a great job."

"Thank you."

"And you're taking great care of Amelia and Jase. I can't thank you enough for that. Teddy told me what you guys have decided. And I understand. Just... Promise me you won't take him from me."

"Never. He loves you guys and so do I. I could never do that to you. Or to him. But he deserves a father. And Chris has been there for him when Brett wasn't."

"Melanie, you and Ted are his grandparents. I would never try to or let that happen." Chris said to her. "I just want to make them part of my family as well. I want to give them a secure future and life. I love them both so much."

Melanie smiled. "And I appreciate that." The doorbell rang and Ted walked over and answered the door

"Brett, glad you could come." Ted said when he did.

"Well you said this was a family dinner and I should be here. So here I am."

"What are they doing here?" He said as soon as he saw Amelia and Chris.

"I invited them." Ted said.

"You come to rub it in?" He asked Amelia.

"No. I really am sorry that she cheated on you. I know what that feels like."

"Yeah well, what goes around comes around right? Heard about you getting married. Congrats I guess."

"Thanks. I actually wanted to talk to you about that and about something else too. Since you put it in the divorce that you didn't want anything to do with Jase and you're not paying child support, I want Chris to adopt him and legally be his father."

"You want him to be my son's father?" Brett asked.

"Yes. You said you weren't interested. So I want Chris to be his legal father."

Brett looked at her. "You're just going to let him take everything away from me aren't you?" He didn't give her time to answer as he walked outside to the patio.

She sighed. "I need to talk to him." She said walking to the patio. She saw Brett sitting in the chair. "We need to talk."

"I understand you're angry."

"You're damn right I am. But not at you." Amelia looked at him. "I had everything. Great career, beautiful wife, baby on the way. And I messed it all up. I gave it away for some stupid, stupid slut. I know I can't get you back. And I don't blame you for that. You and Chris...you look good together and he loves you. Everyone can see that. And I know I don't deserve to be a part of Jase's life. But he's my son Ame...he's the only part of you I will ever have again. Please let me hold on to that. Please don't take that away from me. I need to chance to be a father to him. To be a part of his life. Holding out hope of that is the only thing keeping me sane right now. I know I did you wrong. Hell, I did you both wrong. But I want to make up for it now. Let me get to know my son and be a father to him."

She sighed. "Brett, you made it clear that you didn't want any part of Jase's life and I have build a life with Chris that includes Jase. He is the one who is there. I'm not trying to be hurtful here but you made your choice and you have to live with it. Please do this. Chris has been there for Jase. Let him be his father in everyway."

Brett looked at her. "I can't. I won't sign away my rights to my son."

"Be reasonable about this. You never cared before. So why now?" He walked over to her and pulled her to him.

"Like I said, he's the only part of you I will ever have again and believe it or not, I did love you, do love you." He said as he leaned in and kissed her. She pushed him away and slapped him across the face as Ted and Chris came to the patio door. "I'm suing for joint custody. He's my kid and I deserve to get to know him."

"You're what?" Ted asked his brother.

"I'm filing for joint custody. I'm going to get to know my son." He said before walking in the house.

Amelia turned to Chris and Ted. "What do we do now?"

Chris held her wiping the tears from her eyes and looked at Ted. "Go deal with your brother." Ted nodded and walked into the house.

"What are you thinking?" Ted asked his brother.

"I'm thinking I want to be a part of my son's life." Brett replied.

"But you never wanted to before. And now because that slut is having a baby with Dolph and left you for him. You want Jase. It doesn't work that way."

"Jase is my son and I want to be apart of his life. I was stupid when I said I didn't want to be. I ruined my marriage to Amelia. Jase is the only part of her I will have. And whether anyone likes it or not, I am Jase's father."

"No. You're Jase's sperm donor. Chris has been his father since the day he was born."

"He isn't Jase's father. I am and I'm going to court and getting custody." Brett said walking to the door. "I will not let him adopt my son." He walked out without saying anything else to them.

Chris held Amelia. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know. Why now? He didn't want anything to do with Jase before." She said. "Why change his mind now?"

"I'm sorry Amelia." Ted said walking over to them. "I tried to get him to change his mind but he's determined to do this."

"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad for him to get to know Jase."

"No, I want you to be his father, Chris." She said to him. "I want you to be legally his father. And I will win if he takes it to court. After he abandoned me and Jase and left us for that slut. No judge is going to give him custody."

"I know how you feel about this baby. I do. But he is Jase's biological father. And he does have a right to know him. Besides, Jase will still live with us and this won't mean that I would love him any less. He's still my son no matter what."

"I want you to adopt him. I want him to have the same last name as our family." She sighed. "Plus I don't want Jase hurt. Sure Brett wants to be apart of things now but that could easily change and then he decides he wants nothing with Jase. Then Jase is hurt and I won't allow that. Let him take me to court. I'm not letting him near my son."

"Then we fight." Chris said. "But you can't let this put much pressure on you. We do have a baby on the way that you need to think about too." Chris said resting his hand on her stomach.

"You're right." She said with a sigh. "I need to relax." He nodded and they headed out. She just wanted to go home and spend time with him.

Please Review!


	43. Chapter 43

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

"He wants what?" Jay asked a few days later as he sat at Chris and Amelia's having lunch with her. "I'll kill him if you want."

"I don't think that will help." Chris said to him.

"I can't believe he wants custody now. What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know." Amelia sighed. "But I'm going to make sure my son is okay. I'm going to win custody. Brett has wanted nothing to do with Jase. So I know he won't get custody. Why does he always have to make my life a living hell?"

"I don't know." Chris replied. "I contacted my lawyer and he is going to make sure we win."

"That's good. Plus you guys have people around you that are here to help." Jay said looking at Amelia. "But Mel, you need to relax and not be stressed. For the baby."

Amelia nodded. "Why don't you go lay down baby. I'll be up in a few."

"I'll take Jase." Jay said.

"You want to take Jase for the day?" Chris asked him.

"Yeah. Ash and the others are with Jessica. So, this will give you guys some time alone. So, me and my godson are going."

"Alright." Amelia said hugging him. "Just have him back tonight."

"Done." He smiled as he got up. Amelia packed Jase's diaper bag and watched as Jay headed out with him.

Chris wrapped his arm around her and led her over to the stairs. "Lets go rest." She nodded and they headed upstairs. Once they were he kissed her and they were soon in bed. It was nice to forget about everything and just be together.

Missy hung up with Ted and looked over at John who was playing with Noah. Emma was on another date, as she called it, with Dwayne. Missy wasn't sure if she should be concerned about the time Emma spent with Dwayne or just let it play out as these phases tend to do.

"Everything okay?" John asked her when he noticed the face.

"Apparently Brett won't agree to Chris adopting Jase. He wants to fight them for custody of him."

"Why would he care now?"

"I don't know. Maybe because he found out Bridget is the cheap slut we always knew she was. And Dolph is the father of her baby. Or maybe he realizes how stupid he was to leave a great girl like Amelia for the cheap slut."

"Do you think he will get custody of him?"

"I don't know. I would think not because he hadn't been apart of Jase's life. But he is the biological father. So he does have some rights."

"He shouldn't have any rights at all. He abandoned his pregnant wife and unborn child."

"I agree but who knows what a judge would say." Missy sighed. "I feel bad for Amelia. She's finally happy with Chris. They're building a family together. Now Brett wants to ruin that. It's just crazy."

"It'll work out baby. Chris has the best lawyers."

"Yeah." She said turning to him. "You're right."

"Exactly. Now, when is the sex craze phase of this pregnancy going to kick in?"

"You're so crazy and easy." she smiled and kissed him. "But that will have to wait until after the kids are in bed."

"Alright." He said before taking Noah upstairs for a bath. Missy sighed once he was gone. She really hoped he was right about things working out.

"And now he's decided he wants custody." Jay told Adam as they sat at the table with Janessa and Gail.

"I can't believe that loser is doing this." Janessa said as they sat there.

"No one can." Jay replied. "We just have to support Amelia in this and make sure he doesn't get any kind of custody."

"Whatever she needs, we will be there for her." Jay nodded.

"Right now, I think she just needs some time with Chris. So that's why I have Jase. I'm giving them the night alone. They both need to relax."

"Leave it to that lowlife to stress her out during both pregnancies."

"I know but we are going to make sure she's fine." Janessa said to them. "I'm going to check on the kids." She said as she headed upstairs.

"So, what's the plan?" Adam asked Jay.

"What plan?"

"The plan to get Brett to drop this stupid idea."

"What makes you think I have a plan?"

"Because I know you."

Jay sighed. "I don't have a definite plan but I plan to go see Brett and make him see how stupid he is."

"So you plan to kick his ass?"

"Pretty much."

"Count me in." Jay nodded.

Amelia smiled as Chris held her close. They'd had a wonderful night together. And it took her mind off everything. "Are you feeling a little less stressed?" Chris asked

"I am." She smiled and kissed him. "We needed this time together. Just us."

"I agree." He smiled. "This was just what we needed."

"We won't get this nearly as much once the baby comes." She said. He smiled.

"I know. But I wouldn't have it any other way. And I promise to be there for you just like I was with Jase." She smiled and kissed him. She had Chris by her side and she could face anything as long as she had him. "Now, you stay in bed and I'll go get my babies something to eat."

"That sounds wonderful." She smiled as he got out of bed. He went downstairs and started making her something to eat. He knew this whole thing was stressful on her and he hoped she could relax for the sake of the baby.

Brett sat in his place thinking about his next move. He wasn't going to give up his son to someone else. He'd realized his mistake with Amelia a little too late. But he'd be damned if he was going to let Chris take his son away. He walked to the door and opened it and was immediately punched in the face. He looked up to see Jay and Adam standing there.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked them.

"For making Amelia's life even more of a living hell than you did before. You weren't ready for a kid remember? So why do you want something to do with him all of the sudden? Why can't you just move the fuck on and let her be happy instead of being the giant prick you always are?"

"Because Jase is my son and I will not let anyone take that away." He said. "I made a mistake leaving Amelia and Jase. I know I can't get her back but I can be apart of my son's life. And nothing is going to stop me from doing that." He looked at them both. "You know I could have you both arrested for assault and I could say that Amelia put you up to it. The judge would probably give me custody then" He smirked. "In fact, I think I will do that." He walked over and opened the door. "You both made a big mistake and now it seems that Amelia's custody case will suffer. Get the hell out of my house."

Jay looked at him. "You're so damn spiteful that you'll use my mistake against her?"

"You should have thought about the consequences of your actions." Brett said to him. "Get out of my house. And make this known to everyone, I will not drop this custody suit. I want to be apart of son's life and no one is going to take that away from me." He held the door open and Adam and Jay walked out. Once they were gone, he called his lawyer who called the police. This would be apart of his custody suit. He wanted to be apart of Jase's life and he wasn't going to give up his son. Amelia's watchdogs had made a mistake and now he would hopefully get the benefit of it.

Adam looked over at Jay. "We better go tell Amelia." Jay nodded and they headed out. He really hoped Brett would rethink things and not press charges or anything. He sighed as he and Adam drove to Amelia's. He hoped he hadn't messed up her case. It would kill him if he did.

Please Reivew!


	44. Chapter 44

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Chris had just finished breakfast when he saw Jay's car pull up in front of the house. He wondered why he was there so early. He waited until he heard the doorbell and opened it.

"Jay, what's going on? You're here early." Chris said as Jay walked in with Jase in the car seat. "And why is Adam here?"

"We need to talk to Melly. It's important."

"Talk about what?" She said walking in. She smiled and picked up Jase from the carrier.

"Jay and I went to see Brett to get him to call off this custody case."

"Alright." Chris said as they all sat down.

"Well things didn't go as we hoped."

"So, he didn't drop the case?" Amelia said to them.

"No. I punched him and he wants to have me and Adam arrested for assault and he plans to use it in court. To say that you put us up to it. So, we might have damaged your case."

Amelia closed her eyes and held Jase tighter. "I'm so sorry Melly. We were just trying to help."

Chris sighed. "I'm sure it will be okay." He said putting his arm around Amelia. "We have a great lawyer."

"We should probably go." Adam said to Jay.

"I'm so sorry Melly. I didn't mean to damage your case." Jay hugged her and headed out with Adam.

Chris looked at Amelia as she sat on the sofa holding Jase. "He won't get him. I won't let him. We're going to fight this." She nodded as he hugged her.

Adam pulled up to the house and headed in. He knew he would have to tell Janessa about what happened. He hoped Brett would let it go and not do anything. She smiled when he walked in and looked at Nola. "Baby, take your sister into the living room with your brother. Mommy needs to talk to Daddy."

"K." Nola said taking Claudia's hand and they walked into the other room.

Janessa turned to Adam and walked over. She smacked him in the back of the head. "Idiot." She said as she did.

"So, you know." He said rubbing his head. "What do you girls have like esp with each other?"

"How could you guys have done that?"

"We thought we were helping. We had no idea Brett would want to use it. We thought he would realize how stupid this case is."

"But you made it worse." She sighed. "You had to know that going and kicking his ass wouldn't help anything."

"I'm sorry Janie."

"Well from here on out stay away from Brett." She said just as the doorbell rang. She walked over and found two police officers standing there. "Can I help you?"

"Sorry to disturb you but we have a warrant for the arrest of Adam Copeland for assault on Brett DiBiase."

"I'll be there soon to bail you out." He nodded and headed outside with the police who read him his rights.

Jay sat in the holding cell waiting for his lawyer. He couldn't believe that Brett actually had him arrested. He knew Adam was probably being arrested too. He looked up as the door opened and Adam walked in.

"Well, I guess he really pressed charges." Jay said when he did.

"Yep. My wife is unhappy about this. How about yours?"

"She's not happy either. But she is willing to bail me out."

"I hope we didn't mess things up for Amelia."

"Don't worry. You didn't. I mean I'm engaged to the Best in the World at what he does so it stands to reason that he'd have people working for him that are up to that level too right?"

"Yeah." Jay replied. "We are just so sorry, Mel."

"Alright. It's arraignment time." The officer said walking over. "Let's go. Your lawyers are meeting you there."

"Lawyers?"

"Well lawyer. He's representing you both." He said as he escorted them to the courthouse.

They were soon both standing in front of the judge. "This is case number 25988CC State of Florida Vs. Jason Reso and Adam Copeland on assault in the second degree. How do the defendants plead?"

"Not guilty your honor." Jay and Adam looked at each other and then at their attorney.

"So noted. Mr. Bernard?"

"The defendants came to my client's house and punched him in the face."

"Mr. DiBiase has been harassing a very dear friend to my clients and has recently sought to further cause her harm by legal means. All of which Mr. Bernard has been privy to. My clients were defending this woman who is pregnant from any further emotional harm which could also harm her unborn child. There was no willful malicious intent as Mr. Bernard or Mr. DiBiase claim."

"Your honor, the defendants were put up to attacking my client by this friend. She and my client are currently in a custody fight and she wants custody of the child and wants my client to have nothing."

"Enough." The judge said. "Bail is set at fifty thousand each. And the defendants are required to stay at least one hundred feet away from Mr. DiBiase. You will be notified of the trial date. Next case." He said as he banged the gavel.

Adam looked back at Janessa and she shook her head and went to go bail them out only to be stopped by Ted.

"It's taken care of."

"What?"

"I paid both bails. My brother is being stupid."

"Thank you Ted."

"It's the least I can do." He replied. He headed over to where Brett stood with his lawyer. "You have a minute for your brother?"

"Oh..you're my brother now? You starting to regret Amelia getting you in the divorce?"

"Brett..."

"Save your breath. You've chosen your side. I'll still let you see Jase when I get custody of him. She'll have her hands full with Jericho's brats anyway." He said as he shoved past Ted and walked out of the courtroom.

Ted sighed. He couldn't believe what Brett was doing. He hadn't been a dad at all to Jase. He hoped his parents could maybe talk Brett out of this but he had a feeling that no one could. He could only hope the court saw that Jase belonged with Amelia and Chris. He looked over at her as she stood there wrapped in Chris' arms and sighed. He'd help her anyway he could.

Brett headed to his car after leaving and sat there. So far things were going like the he hoped. His lawyer told him that there would be a hearing in two days to decide temporary custody of Jase. It was unlikely he would get temporary custody but he would probably get visitation with Jase. And have a permanent connection to Amelia.

Please Review!


	45. Chapter 45

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Missy sat down at the island in the kitchen and waited for Amelia and the other girls to get there to help her with the wedding plans. She smiled a little. Amelia would have to start planning hers soon too. John had taken Noah for some father/son bonding thing even though Noah had no idea since he wasn't even six months yet. Emma was playing in the play room. Dwayne had brought her a new doll with a stroller and doll clothes. She heard the doorbell and walked to the door.

"Hey, Kara, girls." She said when she opened the door. "Emma is in the playroom."

The girls ran off to play. Kara hugged Missy. "Everyone else should be here soon."

"Great. We have a lot to plan and I hope Amelia will be planning hers soon." Missy replied as they headed into the kitchen. "Can I get you a cup of coffee?"

"Please."

"What kind?"

"The dunkin donuts coffee." Missy nodded and started to make the coffee in her kerug coffee maker. "So, have you and John talked about your renewal ceremony?"

"We have. We don't want overdone. We want something simple. Our first wedding was perfect. I loved getting married on the beach. But I'm glad we are doing this so we can have our family and friends there. Plus Emma and Noah and this little one I'm carrying."

"How about a backyard ceremony like Cody and Ricardo had?"

"I like it but I was thinking more of a garden. Like under a gazebo maybe." She said pulling up a park she had found. "Something like this." She said showing it to her.

"That will be beautiful with twinkle lights at night." Amelia said walking in.

"Hey, Mel." Missy smiled and hugged her. "How are you?"

"I'm as good as I can be." She replied and sat down at the island. "Guys, let's focus on the wedding okay. I don't want to talk about anything but wedding details."

"Have you started thinking about yours?"

"Not yet. With everything dealing with the custody suit, I haven't really thought about it."

"I think it's the perfect thing to take your mind off of that."

"I don't want something super big this time. Maybe something small like Cody and Ricardo did. Or hell we may just decide to run off one day and come back married like Kara and Teddy did."

"You know St. Sophie Island in the Caribbean is beautiful. The beach has white sand and the water is crystal clear and so nice." Missy replied. "It was the perfect place for a wedding."

"That does sound nice but with Chris' schedule the way it is, I'm not sure he could break away."

"Just a suggestion." Missy smiled. "John and mine's wedding was beautiful there. But there are a lot of other places around here to have a great wedding."

"That's true. On another note, he's agreed to sing at your reception."

"That's awesome." Missy smiled. "And he knows what song to sing right?"

"Yes. He knows to sing 'I can't help falling in love with you.' We all know that's your and John's song." Amelia replied.

"Great. This is really coming together. Now I just have to decide what I'm going to wear. My original dress was a white cotton sundress. This time, I want something different but nothing overdone. This is a simple wedding and I need a simple dress that will fit with the baby bump." She replied. "Why am I always pregnant when I get married?"

"Because the word no isn't in your vocabulary when it comes to John?" Amelia asked

"It was the six weeks after I had Emma and then Noah." Missy smiled. She looked up as Lauren walked in. "Glad you came. Where the kids?"

"Randy has Ryan and Sophie is in the playroom." She said walking in and sitting down. "Where are we on wedding plans?"

"We've got the music nailed down and the place."

"The men still getting together at your place?" Missy asked Lauren. She nodded.

"You should see the guys." Lauren laughed. "They are trying to teach the kids to play video games."

"Video games?" Missy laughed. "Noah isn't six months yet like he can hold a controller." The rest of the girls laughed too.

Chris smiled as he walked into Randy's house with Jase and put him down in the play room. He walked into the living room and sat down with the rest of the guys. "I appreciate all the help you guys have given me with this. And the fact that you're keeping it a secret from your wives until later today. I just want this to be as beautiful as it can be for her and as stress free as possible. And I want her to be my wife."

"And none of us mind helping you do that." John said. "As long as we all get to come clean that we're secretly helping you plan a wedding for Amelia."

"You will after tonight. And I appreciate the fact that Cody's helped out too. Speaking of which, Ricardo, how are we on the flowers?"

"I have the arrangements sketched out. I'm just waiting on a date so that I can go to the flower market and pick up what I need."

"I'll get back to you. Alright, Teddy the food?"

"I have samples being delivered from three different caterers. Should be here soon."

"I'm doing the music. At least one song and John, you found the DJ right?"

"Yeah, I did. He'll be here soon too."

"Great. Now all we need is the attire and the cake."

"I uh...I can help you with the cake." Randy said.

"You bake?" Everyone said as they turned to look at him.

"Yeah. So you give me the flavors, the basic design and how many tiers you want and I can have something whipped up for you in no time. Of course I would have to go to the store."

"Alright." Chris smiled. "This is what I was thinking." He said handing him a piece of paper. "I think it's perfect."

"I can do that. What are the colors?"

"I will have to ask Amelia. Damn, I hope it doesn't ruin it but I forgot ask her what colors she wanted."

"Well we know she like chocolate brown. So how about that color and blue or silver?" Teddy asked.

"I like it. Chocolate brown and blue would be perfect." Chris smiled and turned to Randy. "Those are the colors."

"Great." He said writing it down.

"So, we have everything?"

"Outfits." John replied. "What do you plan to wear and what does she wear when you exchange vows?"

"That's part of the reason I let Cody in on it already. So when they go dress shopping today, he can get ideas for suits." Chris said. "And I think he already told Janessa because he can't keep a secret from her."

"Alright." John replied. "So, we have everything covered?"

"Yes and by tonight, you guys are free to tell your wives."

"They're going to gush all over you because you're doing this big romantic thing. You know that right?" John asked.

"And you guys are helping so you're guaranteed to get some. Because you're being sensitive and romantic too."

"True." Ted smiled. "But we know Cena doesn't need help. No isn't in Missy's dictionary when it comes to John."

"So, the rest of you will get some." Chris smiled. "Now, once Cody tells us what we need to wear, we are all set."

"Great." John replied.

They gathered around the table and finished up some of the plans. Chris wanted it to be perfect for Amelia. It's what she deserved and he wanted her to have everything she deserved.

Please Review!


	46. Chapter 46

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Cody looked at Janessa as they pulled up to Missy's house. "You have to swear not to let the cat out of the bag or Chris will kill me."

"I promised I wouldn't tell anyone and I meant it. Are you sure no one else has said anything to them?"

"I'm sure. Chris made it clear they couldn't say anything. And everyone agreed they wouldn't."

"This is incredibly romantic what you guys are helping him do for her."

"They both deserve it. With the trial coming up, they need this. Who knows what will happen during the trial. Brett is determined to play dirty to try to get Jase."

"I hope and pray that doesn't happen."

"Me too." He said as they got out. "Now let's go do our part of this scheme." Janessa nodded and smiled. They or out of the car and walked into Missy's.

"I see you two finally arrived." Missy said looking up at them.

"Well we had things to do but we are here now. So let's plan these weddings."

Cody kicked her. "This wedding." She said looking at him. "You don't have to kick me for my bad grammar. Three kids will do that to you. Missy and Kara will know soon enough and Amelia should have that mastered by now. She and Chris are working on number 5. You and Ricardo need another one."

"We want to wait until Lily is older." He replied. "Now, I thought we were going to look at dresses."

"We have a playroom full of kids." Missy said to him. "We're shopping online today."

"I can watch the kids while you guys go." Cody said

Missy looked at him. "You want to watch seven little girls? By yourself?"

"We're going to make cupcakes and do a princess dance party. I'll look for some tux ideas online when they nap. And I'll call for back up if I need it. Now go on."

"Alright." Missy said to him. "But you call me if Emma gets too much. Don't let her play too hard"

"Missy, it's been months since the transplant. She's fine." Amelia said to her. "Cody can handle the kids."

"Okay but call me if you need anything."

"Okay overprotective mommy." Cody laughed. "I can't image how you will be with three."

"Pretty much like she is now only times three." Amelia said laughing. "Now let me go pee and I'll be ready to go."

Everyone laughed as she headed to the bathroom. Cody couldn't wait to see her reaction when she found everything out. He had to admit that Chris had come a long way and he was proven that he was the right man for Amelia.

"Uncle Cody?" Nola said walking into the room with Emma.

"Yes my dear sweet Nola?"

"Can you play with us?" Emma asked.

"I would be delighted. How about we do a princess dance party and then make cupcakes?"

"Really?"

"Yes really. Now go get the other princesses and we will meet right back here." Nola took Emma's hand and they headed in the playroom. It wasn't long before all seven girls were in the kitchen and they were making cupcakes. Cody had to laugh as all the girls were dressed up as princesses.

"You be the prince." Nola said.

"As you wish." He said bowing. All the girls giggled when he did.

"Cody called and said the girls went to look at dresses." Chris said when he hung up.

"They take the girls with them?" John asked.

Chris laughed. "No. Cody has all seven girls."

"Seven little girls...how did we accumulate so many?" Randy asked.

"You know the answer to that question. And with Chris' girls it brings the total to 9 and throw in Jay's girl and it's 10. We only have half as many boys."

"My God, we collectively have 15 children between us and there are more on the way." Ted said.

"Yeah we do." John laughed. "I think Missy wants this one to be the last. But I'm all for more." He looked at them. "What? Not just because Missy and I get have more sex. But because I love being a dad. I love my little girl and boy. And I hope this new baby is a boy."

"I bet you do."

"I do. I love Emma and Noah. But I want Emma to be my only little girl."

"I want another girl. And so does Ash. He likes being the overprotective big brother."

Everyone laughed. "Well if you have a little girl, that would make three girls and two boys. That's a busy household."

"Yeah it is. And I can't wait. I can't wait for Amelia and I to be married and have this baby. To be a family. Like we should have always been but I was a jerk and I apologize to each of you."

"No worries. We all know you're an ass and we choose to accept it. Like we did with Randy."

"Hey, I am not an ass." Randy said to them.

They all looked at him. "Come on, you know you can be an ass."

"Yeah I guess I can." Randy finally agreed. "So, what else is there to do?"

"Live happily ever after."

They all smiled. "For all of us."

The girls looked around the bridal shop for dresses. "I just don't know what I'm looking for." Amelia replied. "We should find Missy's first."

"What about this one?" Kara asked holding a dress up.

"No. That says I'm a dessert topping." Missy replied.

Everyone laughed. "Well how about this?" Amelia said holding one up.

"Oh my god, that's it." Missy smiled. "It's simple and accommodates the baby bump. It's perfect. So we have mine now Amelia."

"How about this one?" Janessa asked.

"I like it." Missy replied. "Amelia, do you like it?"

"It's gorgeous. But it's a little out of my price range."

"Oh don't you worry about price." Gail said. "I've got Jay's card with strict instructions to get whatever I want and I want you to have this dress. I'll make up the difference."

"Are you sure?" Amelia said.

"Mel, don't worry. We will all help out." Missy said to her. "And I'm sure Chris would like you to have the dress you want. It's perfect."

"Go try it on." Kara said. Amelia grabbed the dress and went into the changing room.

"So have you guys given any thought to a date?" Janessa asked.

"We haven't really talked about it but I was hoping for something in late Summer or Early Fall. I know it's not that far away and there would be a lot to plan but I know I want us married before the baby comes and with Missy and John renewing their vows this Spring, it would be a little more spaced out." She said as she came out of the dressing room and every one of the girls gasped.

"Oh My God." Missy said as she started crying. "That dress is perfect."

"You look even more beautiful than you did the last time." Kara said as she started to cry.

"See Amelia? It's perfect and you got the pregnant women crying." Janessa replied.

"Can I store it at your house Gail?"

"Well duh." She laughed.

"Okay, we have the wedding dresses. What to do now?" Janessa asked.

"Can we go eat?" Kara asked. "I'm hungry for a big burger."

"Oh that sounds good. With bacon and cheese. With a side of chili cheese fries and a strawberry shake." Missy added.

"I think I want tacos."

"Oh sounds good too. Can we get it all?" Missy asked.

"Why don't we go to the food court and I bet we can get everything?" Janessa said to them.

"And I can get a giant cup of strawberry swirl ice cream with chocolate cheesecake."

"Oh chocolate cheesecake sounds good." Missy added.

"Let's head over so we can feed you pregnant women." Janessa laughed. They headed over to it and were soon enjoying a variety of food. Janessa couldn't wait until Chris surprised Amelia. She had sent a picture of the dress to Cody who was going to forward it to Chris. Everything was working out for Amelia and Janessa and everyone couldn't have been happier.

Please Review!


	47. Chapter 47

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Brett sat with his lawyer. He'd just finished signing the papers suing for custody. "So, do you think I have a chance at custody?"

"Yes, I do." Jack Burnham replied. "With her friends coming to threaten you, that definitely works in your favor."

"Good." He looked at his lawyer. "Jack, I want you to do whatever you have to do to get me my son."

"I won't lie to you. It won't be easy. You gave up rights when you put it in the divorce that you didn't want to see him or pay child support."

"But you can get around that right?"

"I will try. If you could prove she was unfit, that would be better. But I will do my best. Do you have anyone who knows her and you who would be willing to testify for you?"

"No. All of them are fiercely loyal to her."

He sighed. "Brett, I promise to do my best to help you get custody of your son. But know, it will not be an easy battle."

"Just do whatever you have to do to get me my son."

"I'll file the papers in the morning." Brett nodded and walked out.

Amelia and the girls arrived home and were shocked to see that the guys there. "Are we having a party?" Amelia asked.

"Not that I know of." Missy replied.

"You don't think something happened to the girls do you?" Kara asked.

"Cody would have called." Janessa replied. "Let's head in and see."

The girls got out of the car and headed into the house with their bags. "There are our beautiful girls." Adam said as he kissed Janessa.

"Did you girls have fun?" John asked as he kissed Missy.

"We did." She smiled. "How was the girls here?"

"They were fine." Cody replied walking in the room. "We made cupcakes and had a princess party. Now they are napping and the babies are too."

"So what are we all up to?" Amelia asked as she walked over to Chris. Chris looked over at John.

"Well, we were going to have a barbecue for dinner."

"Oh, that sounds nice."

"Great so how about some of us guys go to the store. Anything you want?"

"Ice cream."

"Cheesecake."

"Pineapple and whipped cream."

"Maybe we should make a list." Chris laughed.

"Good idea." Ted replied. They quickly made the list and he and Cody headed to the store.

"Who's idea was the barbecue?" Missy asked John.

"It was Chris's. He wanted to have a nice get together. The next few months are going to be hectic and we need this."

"What are you not telling me?"

"Can you keep a secret?" She nodded. "We've been helping Chris plan a wedding for Amelia. All we need is the date."

"Oh My God, that's so romantic." She said crying. "How sweet."

"It's okay." John said hugging her. He knew it was her hormones. "Now don't tell her."

"Okay." She said as Amelia walked in.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm pregnant and emotional."

Amelia looked at her. "Um okay."

"Hey Amelia, let me ask you a question. When we were talking about you and Chris getting married earlier, you said early fall right? What about Labor Day weekend?"

"Yeah, that sounds good why?"

"Because I wanted to know. We were talking about dates. And I was just curious as to what date you wanted to get married."

"I think Labor Day Weekend would be perfect."

"Okay. Now we have a date. We can go from there."

"Yep. I'm going to see my husband-to-be." Amelia smiled and walked back to the living room.

John turned to Missy. "You're a sneaking woman."

"What? I got you the information you guys needed."

"I know. And that's why I love you." He said as he kissed her. She smiled when he pulled away.

"Now, let's get this barbeque started. I'm starving."

John sent Chris a text about the date and he smiled when he got it. Cody looked over at him as they drove back toward the house.

"What's got you all happy?"

"We have a date. For the wedding."

"And what date would that be?"

"Labor day weekend."

"How did you get that out of Amelia without telling her why?"

"Missy got it out of her. So, we have a date and we can get everything together and I can finally marry my dream girl."

"Your dream girl?"

"What? She is. I've been seeing her in my dreams since the day we met. Even when she was married to that colossal assclown, I still dreamed about her. Some days, those dreams were the only thing that got me through. But I don't have to dream anymore. She's really here and she's right there by my side. And we will raise our family together. Like it always should have been."

"Yes, it should have been." He replied. "But now it can be and it is."

"Yeah." Chris smiled. "Now, let's get this food home to those hungry pregnant women." Cody laughed and nodded as they headed pulled up to the house and headed inside.

Everyone had sat down to eat when the door bell rang. "I'll get it." Missy said getting up and heading over. "What do you want Brett?" She asked when she saw him standing there.

"Well, I would like to see my son."

"Amelia, your mistake is here."

"Funny, bitch." He said walking in.

"Did you just call me a bitch?" Missy said when he did.

"Yeah that's what I called you. Now I would like to see my son."

"You can get out of my house." He looked at her. "You honestly think you can talk to me that way and then I'll let you come in and talk to Amelia? Not going to happen. Now get out of my house or I'll call the cops."

"I'm not going anywhere until I see my son."

"Is there a problem here?" John asked walking up. "Brett, what are you doing here? I don't recall anyone inviting you."

"I came to see my son but it seems your bitch of wife won't let me."

John looked at him. "What did you just call my wife?"

"I called her a bitch. And before you think about taking a swing at me, remember it can ruin Amelia's chances for custody."

"Ah yes, about that Brett...your visitation with Jase has been suspended. Pending a custody hearing. Your lawyer should have gotten a copy of the papers. So you're technically trespassing." Amelia said. "And you've insulted John's wife in their house. So you can stick around and wait for the cops or...you can leave."

"I'll leave but know this. I will get custody." He didn't say anything else as he left.

"I can't believe the nerve of that man." Missy said once he left. She looked over at John who was boiling mad. She sighed and walked over to her husband. "He's not worth it."

"He called you a name he shouldn't have. And I'm going to beat the crap out of him."

"No, you wont." She said to him. "Don't look at me like that. You will let this go. He's not worth you getting arrested or anything like that. I'm not going to let this no good prick ruin your good reputation. So, you will let this go. Besides, I've been called a bitch before."

"When this is all over, I'm going to put him in the hospital." John said.

"Fine. You can do it then. Until then, let it go."

"Alright. For you." John replied and kissed her.

"Good. Then let's put the unpleasantness of Brett's visit behind us and eat." Amelia nodded and they all headed into the kitchen with the others. She wished Brett would realize that he isn't the father Jase needed or should have. And then everyone could move on with their life.

Please Review!


	48. Chapter 48

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

A few days later, Chris and Amelia sat in court with their lawyer waiting in Brett and his attorney to arrive. This would be the first in many court hearings to determine if Brett would get any kind of custody. They looked at the door as it opened and Brett walked in with his lawyer. They had just sat down when the judge came in.

"All rise, the honorable Daniel Taylor presiding."

"Be seated." The judge said. "Case number 548725 DiBiase Vs. Franklin for custody of minor child, Jase Franklin. Mr. Tanner, your opening statement."

Brett's lawyer got up. "Your honor, we are here today because my client wants to be a father. He wants to watch his son grow and help nurture him into a wonderful human being. Mr. DiBiase's ex wife won't allow my client to see his son and actually wanted him to terminate his parental rights to the child so another man could adopt him. My client is asking for the right to be a father. The right to bond with and see his son. Thank you."

"Mr. Lafferty?"

"Your honor Jase means the world to my client. She has loved him more than anything since she found out she was pregnant. And while she was married to Mr. DiBiase and pregnant with Jase, he entered into an affair with another woman, a woman he subsequently left my client for while she was still pregnant. He didn't want Jase then. It was even written into the divorce decree that he wouldn't have to pay any spousal or child support and he forfeited the rights to see the child or acknowledge him as his own. Mr. DiBiase only had interest in this child because the woman he was seeing ended that relationship. He's doing this to hurt Ms. Franklin."

"Thank you." The judge replied. "Mr. Tanner, call your first witness."

"I call Brett DiBiase to the stand." Brett took the stand and was sworn in. "Mr. DiBiase, have you been able to spend a lot of time with your son?"

"I have gotten to see him when my brother Ted has him or my parents have him."

"And how often is that?"

"One or two weekends a month."

"Have you ever gotten to visit with him alone?"

"No sir."

"And why is that?"

"Because Amelia won't let me."

"Objection. Argumentive."

"Sustained. Watch it Mr. DiBiase."

"Brett, do you want to be a part of your son's life?"

"I do. I'm his father and I know I haven't been the best since the end of my marriage and his birth. But I want to change that and be a father to my son. I just want the chance."

"Nothing further." The lawyer said sitting down.

"Your witness Mr. Lafferty."

"Mr. DiBiase, what caused the demise of your marriage?"

"I had an affair."

"And why did you enter into this affair?"

"Objection! Relevance?"

"Your honor, I'm trying to establish his mindset during the last days of his marriage. His true feelings about his relationship with Ms. Franklin and his feelings about the impending birth of his son."

"Overruled. Answer the question Mr. DiBiase."

"Because I wasn't ready to be a husband or a father."

"And how did that affair turn out?"

"We almost got married and for a while, I thought she was pregnant with my child."

"If you weren't ready to be a husband or father with Ms. Franklin, why were you getting ready to do the same with this other woman?"

"My whole relationship with Bridget was a mistake. One I deeply regret. And I know that I can't ever get Amelia back or make it up to her. But I can be there for my son. I can watch him grow and make sure he's a better man than I am."

"Nothing further." He said walking over and sitting down.

"You may step down, Mr. DiBiase." The Judge looked at Brett's lawyer. "Call your next witness."

"We have no additional witnesses."

"Mr. Lafferty, your first witness."

"I call Amelia Franklin to the stand."

Amelia sat down after being sworn in and waited for her lawyer to question her. "Ms. Franklin, can you tell me about the last few months of your pregnancy and your marriage to Mr. DiBiase?"

"He was very distance and not there for me. I wanted to work things out but every time I tried to talk to him about things, he didn't have time."

"You needed him during those last few months didn't you?"

"Yes. Not only was I pregnant but mine and Brett's goddaughter was in the hospital and I was going there to be with her. I needed my husband and he couldn't be bothered. He was having an affair."

"How did you find out about it?"

"A friend saw Brett and Bridget kissing in the hallway of an arena and they sent the video of it."

"Were you shocked that Brett was having an affair?"

"And heartbroken. I couldn't believe he'd do that."

"Thank you." The lawyer said as he sat down.

Brett's lawyer got up and walked over to where she was. "Ms. Franklin, isn't it your hurt feelings that are keeping my client away from his son? You're trying to punish him for the affair."

"No. I came to terms with that a long time ago and I'm over it. I've moved on to a wonderful man who has my heart and is committed to me and Jase and our new baby. Brett never wanted any of that with me. So now he doesn't have to have it. He's the one that chose to walk away from us. He's the one that has to deal with the consequences."

"Ms. Franklin, you said you moved on to someone else right?"

"Yes."

"Why so quickly? I mean your divorce is recently final. And now you are already engaged to a new man and expecting his baby. So, would be safe to say that you were unfaithful too?"

"I never cheated on Brett. I knew what that felt like. Chris was there for me. He helped me out with Jase, found me a place to stay. He was really good to me and things just kinda fell into place. I love him. With all my heart. But I didn't sleep with him until after my divorce was final."

"Chris?" The lawyer said checking his notes. "This would be Chris Irvine, your boss, right? Didn't you have a fling with him before your marriage to my client?"

"We did sleep together once months before Brett and I got back together." Amelia said.

"Nothing further." He said walking back to the table. "But I reserve the right to recall this witness.

"So noted." The judge said to him. "Call your next witness Mr. Lafferty."

"I call Theodore DiBiase Jr. to the stand."

"Mr. DiBiase, you're Brett DiBiase's brother and the Uncle of Jase Franklin, correct?"

"Yes I am."

"Why are you here on behalf of Amelia Franklin instead of your brother?"

"Because Amelia is a wonderful person and an excellent mother and she's wanted Jase from the start. My brother only decided he wanted him when he was dumped by his cheating girlfriend."

"So you feel with your former sister-in-law is where Jase belongs right?"

"Yes. Jase has a wonderful home life with Amelia."

"She's a good mother?"

"She's an excellent mother. Jase is her whole life. He has been since before he was born. She's not a bandwagon parent when it's convenient for her."

"Thank you." He said sitting down.

"Mr. DiBiase, do you think it's right for Ms. Franklin to keep my client away from his son? Do you think it's fair to keep a father from his child?"

"If that father really wants to be a father, no. But Brett is being a spoiled little brat and he wants Jase to hurt Amelia."

"Nothing further." The lawyer sighed and sat down.

The judge looked out at the courtroom. "We will adjourn for today. Court will resume tomorrow morning nine am sharp." He banged his gavel and got up.

Chris hugged Amelia tightly. Things had gone well for them that day and everyone hoped it would continue.

Please Review!


End file.
